Inside the Darkness
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tus peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad? Su pasado la persigue y la culpa no la deja dormir, el miedo la hace impredecible y pronto tendrá que decidir, decir su verdad o alejarse de lo que más ama por su seguridad. Secuela Black Emerald
1. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Hola de nuevo !!!!!! Bien aquí les traigo la secuela de Black Esmerald XD!!!!!!! A todos las personas que me la pidieron se las traigo, espero que les guste tanto como la primera parte, para los que no leyeron el fic (Black Esmerald) o se les a olvidado el trama, aquí les dejare un pequeño resumen de lo que era la fic y el inicio de Inside the Darkness espero que les guste XD!**

Capitulo 1¿Qué esta pasando?

_**(Sonic)**_

Hace ya 6 meses desde que sucedió todo, una extraña llego a nuestra vida, su nombre era Kaira the Cat, una chica que vino de la nada. La encontré sujetada fuertemente en una de las rocas en el fondo de un acantilado, la felina no recordaba de donde venía ni nada de su pasado, solo unas cuantas imágenes borrosas, nada agradables por lo que ella me comentó, pero tenía una habilidad muy peculiar, el poder percibir las esmeraldas caos sin importar su ubicación, eso fue lo que hizo que Eggman pusiera su atención en ella, él la secuestro para poder encontrar la esmeralda negra, Eggman, Shadow y Rouge se aliaron para encontrar esta valiosa gema, cada uno por sus intereses personales claro esta..., Shadow para saber si Maria aun se encontraba viva, Rouge por despecho contra Knuckles y Eggman para tener la esmeralda más destructiva que pudo haber existido...

Kaira deseaba saber sobre su pasado y quien había matado a las personas que la habían cuidado, ya que todo lo que ella podía llamar familia había muerto, ella me dijo que ellos la habían cuidado por un par de años para que su poder no fuera usado por personas con malas intenciones, pero no me quiso decir más, así ella se fue con Eggman y acepto ayudarlo ya que le prometió devolverle su memoria¡Ja! Como si él cumpliera algo de lo que dice, pero ya veo por que ella y Shadow se llevaron tan bien... talvez demasiado jeje. No estoy seguro de lo que paso, pero cuando Tails y yo llegamos a la ubicación de la esmeralda negra en una laboratorio subterráneo, Shadow poseía un aura maligna a su alrededor y empezó a destruir todo y a todos... intente detenerlo pero era demasiado fuerte y yo estaba muy débil, tuvimos que irnos de ese lugar ya que Rouge estaba mal herida... vaya aun no creo que ella y el testarudo de Knuckles estén juntos, eso si nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡Sonic!- grito una voz familiar.

-¿Knuckles?... ¿no tenías una cita con Rouge o algo así?- dije en forma de burla.

- Siempre tengo tiempo para estar con mis amigos, además Amy y tu tampoco están con mucho tiempo libre que se diga- respondió Knuckles con una sonrisa picara.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-dije algo sonrojado y molesto por el comentario.

-No es para que te molestes, además solo estoy por aquí buscando a Kaira¿la has visto?-

-¿Kaira?...mmm¿no esta con Shadow?-

-no, no la he visto, a estado algo extraña últimamente...-me dijo algo preocupado

-¿Extraña?...¿de que hablas? Hable con ella hace un par de días, se miraba algo cansada... creo que no a dormido bien, talvez sea por eso que la notas extraña-

-talvez... pero ¿la has visto?-

-no, hoy no...-

-bien... talvez Amy sepa donde esta, nos veremos después...-dijo el equidna despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del lugar.

Vaya eso fue raro, Knuckles no se preocupa mucho por los demás... bueno aunque con ella supongo que hizo una excepción ya que después de todo ella fue poseída por la esencia maligna de la esmeralda negra, queriendo matar a todo lo que estuviera cerca de ella, casi logra matar a Shadow con esas filosas garras de acero que posee, es increíble como a primera vista sus manos son normales y con un solo un movimiento de sus muñecas saca tres navajas filosas de sus nudillos, eso casi nos mata a mi y a Shadow, que de no haber ido con nosotros talvez hubiera muerto desangrando...; Kaira era casi irreconocible cuando la encontramos, sus ojos eran negros completamente y poseía un aura maligna a su alrededor, al enterarse que Eggman destruyo su hogar solo quería hacerlo pedazos, cosa que casi logra de no ser por la intervención de Shadow y mía, intentamos detenerla, pero era muy fuerte, Shadow se quedo con ella para detenerla y nosotros (Knuckles, Tails, Rouge y Amy) tuvimos que irnos para sacar a todos los involucrados que podían salir lastimados por la energía de la esmeralda, y con eso me refiero a Eggman, paso un poco de tiempo y cuando por fin salió Shadow nos dio una gran sorpresa... traía a Kaira muerta..., eso fue bastante duro para todos, pero talvez más para Shadow..., pero no pudimos dejar que eso nos afectara significativamente por mucho tiempo ya que tuvimos que detener a Eggman para que no destruyera el mundo... de nuevo..., la pelea fue intensa, pero gracias a una pequeña ayuda de las esmeraldas caos y de Kaira, pudimos derrotar a Eggman, no sé como esas esmeraldas la trajeron de regreso, pero lo hicieron; Lo que aun no creo es que Shadow este con ella, ese tipo si es callado ¿me pregunto de que hablaran¿de la emocionante vida de el espacio?... supongo que eso realmente no es tan importante ahora, almenos se tienen el uno al otro ya que de no haber sido por eso, la esmeralda negra nunca se hubiera purificado, Kaira me dijo algo sobre el yin y el yang..., no estoy muy seguro a que se refería, lo único que se es que cuando ambas fuerzas están juntas, logran estar en equilibrio...

0-0-0-0-0

_**(Shadow)**_

La he buscado en todos lados y aun no la encuentro, es extraño, me dijo que estaría en la casa de Amy, pero al llegar ahí Amy me dijo que salió apresuradamente en la mañana y que no había regresado... a actuado extraño estos últimos días...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Aun no llega, dijo que vendría hace una hora... ¿dónde podrá estar?- me pregunte algo impaciente.

-¡lamento la tardanza!- dijo ella corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

-quedamos en vernos aquí ¡hace una hora!¡¿dónde estabas?!- Pregunte algo molesto.

-lo sé... lo siento... es solo que...- desvió su mirada sin responderme.

-¿te quedaste dormida... de nuevo?-

-...lo siento... no volverá a pasar...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-...es la 5ta vez que llegas tarde esta semana... y siempre es por lo mismo...¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien?- pregunte algo preocupado.

-solo no e dormido bien, eso todo... ya veras... hoy me acostare temprano y estaré a tiempo para vernos mañana, lo prometo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien... si tu lo dices... "_pero me encargare de vigilarte más de cerca..." _Ya es tarde para ir a ese lugar que querías, así que supongo que tendremos que hacer algo más...- dije sin verla a los ojos.

- no entiendo¿por qué te molesta tanto ir al cine a ver una película?...- dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-no entiendo que le vez de divertido ver películas tontas y cursis...- dice viéndola con unos ojos de reproche.

-¿y quien dice que miro la película?- me respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-...bien¿entonces que deseas hacer?...-dije algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-solo quiero estar contigo y ver el atardecer- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y tomándolo del brazo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Debo de encontrarla..., sin importar que...

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de Inside the Darkness , bueno como se podrán dar cuenta es un P.O.V de Sonic y Shadow, no es muy largo ya que en este capitulo quería más que nada hacer un pequeño (lo hice tan pequeño como pude) resumen de Black Esmerald, para los que no la han leído obviamente quedaran mejor informados si la leen y para los que si, pues espero que se hayan acordado con este resumen, bien hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. La Llegada

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Inside the Darkness, aquí nos metemos por completo a la fiction, gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste.**

Capitulo2: La llegada.

Ella corría incesantemente por el bosque, sentía que algo la acechaba, esa presencia... esa esencia, se le hacían tan conocidas... pero no lograba recordar¿quién era¿quién la perseguía y por qué?, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, las ramas de los árboles la lastimaban con sus hojas y puntas punzantes... era como pasar por un pasillo estrecho de pequeñas navajas... ,su ropa se miraba desgastada y sus energías se estaban hiendo poco a poco... ya no soportaría más... pero cuando miraba sobre su hombro, miraba un par de ojos brillantes y a alguien que se acercaba con una gran agilidad saltando de rama en rama detrás de ella, y eso no pensaba detenerse sin importar que...¿acaso eso no se cansaba?... pensaba ella mientras corría incesantemente, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, solo sabía que debía de salir del bosque para poder descansar y que eso la dejara en paz..., por fin después de correr por tanto tiempo vio un claro adelante, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a ese lugar hasta que por fin salió del bosque..., vio mejor el lugar en donde estaba y noto que era una aldea... le era muy familiar... demasiado... recupero un poco el aliento y empezó a recorrer el lugar, todo estaba destrozado... las pequeñas casas de madera se caían en pedazos y no había señales de que alguien se encontrara ahí... camino un poco más y vio que a lo lejos se podía distinguir un pequeño altar... se acerco más y vio a alguien en el suelo, corrió apresuradamente para ver si se encontraba bien y al llegar ahí tomo a una felina que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la levanto para verla al rostro y vio algo escalofríantemente familiar... se trataba de una felina de edad avanzada..., su pelo era corto y lacio, poseía un vestido largo y blanco con el símbolo del yin-yang en el centro del mismo, estaba totalmente ensangrentado... ella la soltó y la vio horrorizada.

-...Madre...- dijo la felina con sus ojos abiertos totalmente.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se vio las manos, en las cuales tenía sus garras de acero llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa... se quedo espantada al ver eso...¿había sido ella?... en eso vio una sombra acercándose a ese lugar, era ese ser de nuevo, Kaira no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, pero sus fuerzas por fin cedieron haciéndola tropezar, se dio la vuelta para ver a ese ser... ese ser que la acechaba día, tarde y noche.

-¿Por qué me temes?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

-¿Q-Quién...quién en eres?- preguntó la felina muy asustada.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?... soy tu...- dijo saliendo de las sombras y dejándose ver.

Kaira la vio horrorizada, era ella..., con la diferencia que sus ojos eran de color carmín, su falda y diadema (la cinta que usa en la cabeza) eran de color rojo sangre al igual que las franjas de sus botas, su blusa era completamente negra exceptuando los bordados que eran del mismo color que el de su falda, en el centro se podía ver el símbolo del yang, el círculo tenía un borde de color rojo sangre y un punto en el centro del mismo color.

-Soy tu... la que mato a todos los habitantes de el clan del yin-yang - la felina se ríe de una manera macabra mientras mira a Kaira en el piso.

Kaira da un grito de terror y se sienta, mira a su alrededor y ve que estaba en la rama de un árbol...

-¿Una pesadilla?...- dice algo asustada aun por lo que había soñado.

Kaira se recuesta en el tronco del árbol y ve al cielo..., cada vez que dormía era lo mismo... esa pesadilla, esa felina... su madre..., Kaira sacudió un poco su cabeza y bajo de aquel árbol, camino un poco hasta toparse con un río cercano, se echo un poco de agua en la cara y vio su reflejo.

-No, esa no soy yo... yo soy diferente... eso... fue un accidente..., ya basta Kaira, deja de culparte por eso...- se dice la felina intentando sonar convincente.

Ella se ve reflejada en el agua del río y ve las ojeras casi negras que tenía debajo de sus ojos, hacía ya una semana en la cual no había podido dormir bien, se acostaba temprano exhausta y despertaba a media noche gritando..., ya había optado por no seguir durmiendo ya que esa pesadilla la atemorizaba y le hacía recordar algo que ella solo deseaba olvidar, pero cuando se recostaba en algún lado o encontraba la calma sus ojos se cerraban sin ella darse cuenta. Ella sabía que todos se había empezado a preocupar por ella, que la miraban mal, pero ella no les dejaría saber la causa de su cansancio... si les contaba su sueño... si se enteraban de la verdad...¡No!, la rechazarían, le temerían... como todos los demás..., no podía, peor aun después de haber encontrado a Shadow... no deseaba dejarlo, sabía que él era el que más se preocupaba de todos..., Shadow siempre...

-¡Shadow!...¡lo olvide¡Tenía que verlo en la casa de Amy!... _"¡va a matarme!"_- piensa mientras corre al lugar de reunión.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡¿La encontraste?!- pregunto el erizo negro algo impaciente.

-La he buscado en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron... no aparece por ningún lado- dice el equidna algo preocupado.

-No entiendo...¿dónde podrá estar?...- dijo Amy con un suspiro al final de aquella pregunta.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto el equidna al ver a Shadow dirigirse a la puerta.

-Voy a buscarla... y no regresare hasta que...-

Pero Shadow no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kaira entro a la casa abruptamente, puso ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, todos la observaron muy sorprendidos, ella solo levanto su rostro y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdón por la tardanza...-

-¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados-dijo la eriza

-Sí, te he buscado en todos lados, pensé que te había pasado algo malo- dijo Knuckles mientras cruzabas sus brazos llevándolos a su pecho.

-Lo siento... lo sé, es que... me entretuve haciendo algo, perdóneme- dice la felina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra ver que esto te parece divertido- dijo seriamente el erizo negro.

-Shadow... yo... lo siento... yo solo...-

-Olvidaste que teníamos que vernos aquí, si, lo sé- dice fríamente.

Kaira lo ve algo apenada, por su parte el erizo negro sale de la casa sin decir más, Kaira lo ve partir y lo sigue, sabía que estaba molesto pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón de su tardanza.

-¡Espera, Shadow!- dice corriendo detrás de él.

-Seguramente estas muy ocupada haciendo cosas más importantes, te veré cuando tengas tiempo o te recuerdes de las cosas que tienes que hacer.- dice sin voltearla a ver en ningún momento.

Kaira logra ponerse enfrente de él y lo detiene.

-Se que estas molesto... y lo siento, no volve...-

-¿Volverá a pasar?, eso dijiste la semana pasada cuando quedamos en juntarnos en la casa de TU amigo Sonic por una tonta celebración en la cual tuve que quedarme ahí ¡solo por más de una hora!, o hace dos días que me dejaste plantado para ir a ver una película que TU querías ver... perdóname si no te creo, pero es como la 6ta vez esta semana ¡Que me dices los mismo!- dice en tono de reproche.

-...Si, lo sé... mira... se que no tengo una excusa para mi comportamiento "_ninguna que te quiera dar claro"_ pero prometo llegar a tiempo la próxima vez... lo juro...-

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir- dice fríamente y pasa a la par de ella dejándola atrás.

-Shadow...- da un pequeño suspiro – por favor... no te enfades... es solo que... _"¿qué le digo?..."_-

Shadow la vio al rostro mientras ella se quedaba callada, la vio a los ojos y vio esas grandes ojeras que tenía, Shadow se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con su mano delicadamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la felina confundida.

Shadow se acerco más a su rostro y vio fijamente sus ojos color miel, era muy obvio que estaba muy cansada..., entonces vio la razón por la cual no había llegado, constantemente se quedaba dormida en diferentes sitios, ella solo le decía que no dormía bien, y que la siguiente noche sería mejor, pero todo solo parecía empeorar.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas la razón del porque no llegaste a tiempo- dijo el erizo viéndola fijamente.

-¿La razón?... pero... si ya te la dije...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-La verdadera razón...-

-Ya te dije¡¿qué, acaso no me escuchaste?!- dijo empujándolo y alejándose de él.

-¿Porqué me mientes¿ya no confías en mi?- pregunto viendo a la felina.

-¡Porque rayos no entiendes¡¡¡SOLO DEJAME SOLA!!!-

Shadow la vio algo sorprendido y después solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho de ese lugar, Kaira lo vio partir muy molesto por sus palabras.

- ...Shadow..._"¿porqué le dije eso?...¿qué me esta pasando?...-_

0-0-0-0-0

-Creo que tan solo unos cuantos ajustes más... y...¡listo!- dijo muy animado el zorro de dos colas.

-Según lo que me dijo Kaira, solo necesito la energía de las siete esmeraldas caos y la ayuda de la_ Master Emerald_,... Pero no podré usarla... o me llevaría años poder construir una máquina adecuada para usar la energía de la _Master Emerald _y de las siete esmeraldas caos.-

-¿Otra vez hablando solo? eh Tails...-

-Sonic ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿no verías a Amy hoy?-

-No, el día de hoy no, además la miro casi todos los días, no esta demás pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo ¿no te parece?-

-Si, claro-

-Dime... ¿ya esta lista?-

-Si así es, solo necesito darles unos cuantos ajustes- dice el zorro ajustando una tuerca.

-Pero... ¿lograste construir una máquina para usar la energía de las esmeraldas caos y la de la _Master Emerald_?- Preguntó el erizo.

-Me tomaría demasiado tiempo hacerla, así que en vez de eso usare un suplente igual de fuerte- dice sonriendo el zorro.

-¿Un suplente?-

-Si, así es..., usare la octava esmeralda, ahora que esta purificada sus poderes son grandiosos –

-Y... ¿crees que alcanzarán el nivel de la _Master Emerald_?-

-...Eso espero...-

Tails se acerca a su nueva máquina, la cual se parecía mucho a un portal, era muy grande y tenía forma de una dona metálica de unos 6 metros de altura, Sonic lo miro integrado mientras Tails terminaba de presionar unos cuantos botones para configurar la computadora principal.

-Bien, creo que es todo... ahora solo necesito colocar las esmeraldas en el lugar correcto-dijo el zorro mientras tomaba las ocho esmeraldas y las ponía en pequeños compartimientos.

-¿Seguro que esto la traerá de regreso?-

-...No... pero ella se lo merece...Cosmo merece una segunda oportunidad...-dice con la mirada en las esmeraldas.

-Bien¡entonces adelante!- dice el erizo guiñado un ojo y levantando su pulgar.

Tails hace una pequeña sonrisa, y con el apoyo de su amigo coloca la ultima esmeralda en su compartimiento y bajando una palanca la máquina empieza a trabajar, Tails escribe un par de códigos en la computadora y mira detenidamente el portal, en el cual en su centro se podía ver como la energía empezaba a acumularse. Tails mira fijamente esperando ver a su querida Cosmo salir de ahí pero un ruido en las máquinas llama su atención y mira como los compartimientos de las esmeraldas caos empiezan a sacar chispas de electricidad.

-¡Oh no!- dijo el zorrito mientras intentaba arreglar la falla mecánica.

Tails hace lo posible por corregir el error en su máquina, más sin embargo no lo logra y la maquinaria empieza a hacer pequeñas explosiones, Sonic corre hacia donde Tails se encontraba sacándolo de ahí, Tails solo observa como su máquina explota.

-...Fallé...- dijo el zorro con sus orejas bajas.

-T-Tails...-dijo el erizo azul viendo la maquinaria del zorro.

El pequeño zorro mira su maquinaria y ve una silueta saliendo del humo del la explosión.

-No puede ser...-

**Bien espero que este les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews XD!!!!!!**


	3. La Llegada de un Nuevo Ser

**Bien aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, se tardo un poco pero aquí esta espero que les gusto.**

Capitulo 3: La llegada de un nuevo ser.

Ella regreso muy cansada a la casa, no sabía por que le había dicho eso, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, esperaría a que se calmara y hablaría con él intentando explicarle o almenos intentar razonar con él, Kaira entra a la casa y ve a Amy y Knuckles hablando, la verdad no le importaba de que rayos hablaban, solo sabía que iría a dormir, dormiría bien esa noche, costara lo que le costara, ella empezó a subir las gradas pero la voz de Amy la detuvo.

-¿Shadow esta molesto?- preguntó preocupada la eriza.

-_"¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?!"_ ... Hmmm... un poco... pero todo estará bien...- respondió la felina sin voltearla a ver.

-No me sorprende, después de estar tarde **otra vez**, la verdad yo lo entiendo- dijo Knuckles de manera reprochante.

Kaira no solo había llegado tarde solo con Shadow, también con Knuckles en varias ocasiones, ella iba con él a entrenar, deseaba ser más fuerte, hace un par de meses había tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo se aproximaba y deseaba estar en buena forma, no era muy coordinada y necesitaba practicar, pero las ultimas semanas llegaba siempre muy tarde y Knuckles era alguien que adoraba la puntualidad.

-_"Suficiente"_ ¡¿alguien más desea reclamarme algo?!- dijo molesta.

-No estamos reclamándote nada... es solo que ahora, bueno nos preocupas y... –

-¡ESTOY BIEN¡¿cuál de esas dos palabras aun no entienden?!- dijo viéndolos muy molesta.

-¡¿Porqué no nos dejas ayudarte¡sabes que no estas bien!- dijo el equidna molesto.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda, NO NECESITO DE NADIE!- dijo la felina.

Kaira les dio una mirada de desprecio y subió a su habitación muy molesta dejando hablando solo a Knuckles.

-¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO!- dijo enojado el equidna -ahora vera le enseñare a respetarme...-

-¡Knuckles¡basta!... esta no es la manera, esta solo...algo alterada...déjala tranquila ¿si?- dijo la eriza intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Bien... mejor me voy antes de que cometa alguna locura... además ya empezó a oscurecer...-

-Si... no te preocupes yo hablare con ella...-

-Espero que su mal genio se quite o ya vera... bien nos vemos-

-_"Quién habla de mal genio..."_- pensó la eriza rosa.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails no creía lo que veía... ¿seria ella?. ¿por fin lo había conseguido?...

-Cosmo...- dijo el zorro mientas miraba a la silueta dentro del espeso humo negro.

Sonic se acercó un poco dudoso de las palabras de su amigo..., muy pronto el humo se disipo por completo y la silueta se logro distinguir.

-Pero que... ¡¿quién eres tu?!- preguntó de manera defensiva el erizo azul.

-Es... ¿un erizo?...- dijo el zorro al ver al ser que salía del humo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el erizo.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- repitió el erizo azul.

-Soy Silver... Silver the hedgehog- respondió el erizo plateado.

-¿Silver the Hedgehog?- se dijo a si mismo el erizo azul.

-No entiendo…. ¿Qué paso?…-se dijo así mismo el zorro.

Tails corrió rápidamente a lo que quedaba de la computadora y la reviso, no podía hacer nada, no aun, debía de intentar arreglarla y ver que había salido mal.

-¿Dónde estoy?. ¿qué hago aquí?- preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Creo que... te traje por accidente...- respondió Tails.

-¿Accidente?...- dijo el erizo plateado.

-Tails¿qué paso?- le preguntó el erizo azul.

-Seguramente al dañarse la máquina, en vez de traer a Cosmo lo traje a él...- dijo revisando la computadora.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo exaltado el erizo plateado - ¡envíame de regreso!- dijo muy molesto.

-Me gustaría... Pero... no sé de donde vienes...- dijo el zorro algo apenado.

-Vengo de mobius - respondió el erizo plateado.

-Eso es imposible, te hubiera visto por aquí...- dijo el erizo azul confundido.

Tails logro hacer que la computadora encendiera una vez más e intento verificar los datos de el erizo plateado, después de un corto lapso la información que buscaba apareció en el monitor.

-¡Ah!...esto es... ¡imposible!...- dijo el zorro.

-¿Qué¿qué pasa?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Él es de aquí, es decir de mobius, pero... de un mobius que queda a 200 años en el futuro- dijo el zorro viendo la pantalla.

-¡200 AÑOS!- dijo el erizo azul exaltado.

Tails intentó verificar los datos una vez más pero la computadora termino por fundirse por completo.

-Ya veo... entonces... ¿regrese al pasado?- dijo el erizo plateado viendo hacia los lados.

-Genial...¿y ahora que haremos?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Tendré que reparar la máquina por completo para enviarlo de regreso a su época- respondió el zorro mientras miraba la máquina muy desanimado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara hacer eso?- preguntó el erizo plateado algo ansioso.

-Unos...2 o quizás 3 meses...- respondió el zorro.

-¡2 o 3 MESES!. ¡estas loco!- dijo molesto el erizo plateado.

-Hey amigo, cálmate, Tails hará lo que pueda para llevarte lo más pronto posible a tu época.- dijo Sonic intentando calmarlo.

-¡Calmarme!. ¡Estoy 200 años en el pasado y quieres que me calme!- respondió el erizo plateado.

-Si- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia el erizo azul.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Acaso no...-

-¡Silver!- gritó el zorro. –ese es tu nombre ¿no?-

-Si...-

-Lamento todo esto, haré lo posible por tener la máquina lista a final del mes... mientras tanto te pediré de favor que te quedes en mi casa, por todas las molestias... de verdad lo siento mucho.-

-... Supongo que no me queda mucho por hacer... más que esperar...- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos el erizo plateado.

-Muchas gracias..., esta noche dormirás en mi casa-

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, se recostó en su cama y empezó a ver la habitación minuciosamente, era pequeña pero reconfortante, las paredes eran blancas con un par de cuadros colgados en ellas, enfrente de la cama se podía ver un mueble con una televisión en el y a la par de la cama se encontraban dos mesitas de noche, una en cada lado, Kaira vio a su lado derecho y vio la fotografía que tenía de Shadow, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que tuvo que implorarle para poder tomarle la fotografía, ya que él odiaba las cámaras, en la fotografía Shadow estaba con sus brazos cruzados como siempre y viéndola con esos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos... algo que hacía que ella se ruborizara cada vez que la veía... y ahora él estaba pelando con ella..., Kaira dio un pequeño suspiro pensando aun en la pelea cuando un sonido hizo que reaccionara.

-¿Kaira?- preguntó la eriza mientras tocaba la puerta.

-...Adelante...- dijo la felina sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó entrando a la habitación.

-Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que.. no te mirabas... muy feliz que se diga ahorita que entraste...-

-Si, lo sé... lo siento... solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo...-

-Bien, si es así te dejare para que descanses...- la eriza hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se preparó para salir de la habitación -¿segura de que esta todo bien?- preguntó antes de irse.

-...Si... no te preocupes... buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo la eriza con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0

-Esta será tu habitación... almenos hasta que logre terminar de reparar la máquina- dijo el zorro mientras le enseñaba la habitación al erizo plateado.

-...Gracias... supongo- dijo el erizo plateado muy serio.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado... y de nuevo, lamento todo esto- dijo el zorro antes de salir de la habitación.

-Yo más...- respondió con un suspiro el erizo.

Tails cerro la puerta de la habitación detrás de él mientras el erizo plateado miraba los alrededores de su cuarto temporal, se paro cerca de la ventana y vio a las estrellas.

-Blaze...-

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cómo estas don simpatía? – preguntó el erizo azul.

-¿Cómo estarías tu si alguien te regresara 200 años al pasado- dijo algo triste.

-Tails, no es tu culpa... además se que lograras componer la máquina muy pronto.-

-Eso espero..., pero no entiendo...¿qué pudo salir mal?... lo revise todo.- dijo pensativamente.

Tails se encamino de nuevo a su laboratorio seguido por Sonic, una vez ahí Tails revisó de nuevo la maquinaría, o almenos lo que aun quedaba de ella.

-Estoy seguro que lograras repararla- dijo el erizo azul sonriendo.

-Sí, solo necesitare... espera... ¿qué es esto?...- dijo el zorro mientras quitaba unos escombros.

Tails removió unos cuantos escombros y vio las esmeraldas caos, todas parecían estar en buen estado excepto por la octava esmeralda que cambiaba de blanco a negro paulatinamente, como si deseara cambiar al color oscuro nuevamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Tails levantando la esmeralda y viendo como titilaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo.

-Mira esto Sonic... la esmeralda... esta...-

-Déjame ver...- dijo tomando la esmeralda -que extraño... parece como si quisiera...-

-Corromperse...-

0-0-0-0-0

Las llamas consumían todo, no había nadie en pie, Kaira corría por las calles viendo a su familia y amigos tirados en el suelo ensangrentados. Kaira miraba sus manos y veía que las tenía manchadas de sangre...

-Esto... fue un accidente... yo no quise... no quise hacerlo- se decía a si misma con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

En eso ve una sombra en la distancia... alguien aun estaba con vida, ella corrió hacia él y vio que se trataba de Shadow, quien se encontraba parado viendo a los cadáveres, él la volteo a ver a ella, ella se acercó a él con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Fue un accidente... yo no quería...-

-Eres tan solo una asesina... te odio...- dijo fríamente el erizo.

La felina se quedo sorprendida y dolida por las palabras del erizo negro... ella solo se acerco un poco a él y lo vio a los ojos.

-Es una lastima- dijo con una mirada vacía y sin emociones.

Kaira estira una de sus manos atravesándolo y matando a él erizo sin preocuparse mucho por él.

-¡No!- gritó la felina al despertar.

Kaira vio su habitación..., era la 3ra pesadilla que tenía esa noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño, necesitaba descansar pero no podía; Kaira se levantó, se coloco un suéter y salió de la casa a caminar un poco, necesita despejar sus mente.

Kaira camino un poco y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol viendo las estrellas, pensaba en que pasaría si él supiera su secreto...¿la odiaría?... Kaira dio un suspiro sintiendo la tranquilidad de la noche hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿No es algo tarde para estar afuera?-

-¿Shadow?... ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Caminaba... ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo?-

-¿No deberías tú?-

-Yo no soy él que se levanta a media noche gritando-

-¿Cómo sabes...?... ¿me estabas espiando?-

-Simplemente te observaba... ¿por qué no me dijiste la razón de que no durmieras bien?- dijo el erizo acercándose a ella.

-... Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas...-dijo la felina desviando la mirada.

-¿Por una semana?... eso no es normal... ¿dime con que sueñas?-

La felina dio un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo viendo las estrellas.

-Con los temores de cualquier ser viviente...-

-¿Temores?... ¿cómo cuales?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Con la muerte...-

-¿Sueñas que mueres?-

-No... sueño que tu mueres...- dijo bajando la cabeza –Tengo tanto miedo de perderte – dice derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Shadow se quedo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la felina y le da una cálido abrazo.

-Tu no me perderás...- dice y acto seguido a eso le da un cálido beso haciendo ruborizar a la felina.

Kaira pone su cabeza encima del pecho del erizo, y por primera vez en una semana... logra dormir tranquilamente sintiendo los brazos de su amado erizo.

-Duerme bien, mientras puedas... por que tu pesadilla apenas comienza...- dice una voz suavemente, oculta en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fiction y perdonen si tuvo alguna falta de ortografía pero espero que igual les haya gustado, y ya saben dejen su review XD!!!**


	4. ¿La Traición?

**Lamento la tardaza pero con esto de las fiestas como que esta algo difícil subir las fictions, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos lo que están leyendo mi fic, significa mucho para mi, gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias me ayudan mucho, bien ahora sí, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 4: ¿La Traición?

_**(Shadow)**_

Muy pronto empezó a amanecer, habíamos pasado toda la noche bajo ese árbol, ella se miraba muy cómoda acostada en mi pecho, no deseaba molestarla pero el frío empezó a hacerse sentir, ella temblaba un poco, así que decidí llevarla de regreso. La tome fuertemente y la lleve cargada hasta la casa. Entre por la ventana de su habitación ya que no quería interrumpir el sueño de la eriza rosa abriendo la puerta de la casa. La lleve hasta su cama y la acomode suavemente en ella, se miraba muy tranquila durmiendo; me acomode a su lado, sólo para verla dormir. Por alguna razón me gustaba verla así, tan a gusto, tan tranquila, no sé en que momento pasó que mis ojos se cerraron y perdí conocimiento del tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo la luz del sol, vi que aún me encontraba en la habitación de Kaira. Mire su reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y vi que eran las 10:30 AM. Me quedé asombrado de ver todo el tiempo que me había quedado dormido; la vi a ella, aún se encontraba durmiendo, no la culpaba, no había dormido bien durante toda esa semana. Me levante y me preparé para irme, ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. La vi una vez más y pase una mano por su cara haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, ella dio un pequeño suspiro y se enroscó en las sabanas, me dedique a observarla un momento más y salí de su habitación como había entrado, muy sigilosamente.

Corrí un poco hasta perderme en la espesura del bosque; una vez ahí me dirigí a la cima de la montaña y me dedique a ver las nubes moverse con la suavidad del viento. Se sentía muy bien sentir el viento tocar mi piel. Cerré un poco mis ojos y la imagen de Maria pasó por mi cabeza, aún no sé porque, pero la recordé en ese preciso momento, tal vez porque esto era lo que ella siempre quiso conocer, pero a pesar de que ella no estuviera aquí por primera vez no me sentía triste por su ausencia, era un sentimiento agradable, sentía su presencia en los susurros del viento, casi escuchaba esa dulce risa mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

-...Maria...- dije suavemente al viento.

Más sin embargo la paz no duró mucho tiempo ya que escuche un grito proveniente de un lugar cercano de donde yo me encontraba. Me puse en alerta intentando descubrir la dirección de aquel grito de ayuda.

-¡Auxilio!- Escuche de nuevo.

Aquel sonido venía de un lado de la montaña. Me dirigí a ese lugar rápidamente y pude ver a alguien sosteniéndose de un lado del peñasco, estaba a punto de caer. Salte hacia ese lugar, ella se soltó y la sujete en el aire, intente sujetarme de unas cuantas rocas pero era muy empinada la montaña, así que no me quedo de otra que intentar caer lo más suavemente posible.

-Sostente- le dije.

Di unos pequeños saltos en la superficie casi vertical y por fin llegamos al suelo. Solté a la chica y la puse en el suelo, ella me volteó a ver y me dio una sonrisa. La mire fijamente, tenía un aire familiar, era una felina de pelaje negro y lacio muy largo; sus ojos eran de color rosa, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca y un pantalón largo y rojo con unas botas negras, ella se levantó y movió su larga cabellera hacia los lados. Por un momento se me hizo ver esa mirada prepotente y sonrisa pícara que tenía Rouge.

-... Tú eres mi salvador, muchas gracias. No sé que hubiera hecho si no te hubieras aparecido...- dijo con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

-... Sólo hice lo que debía hacer- dije sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Vaya... ¿acaso tú no sonríes?- preguntó la felina divertidamente.

-...Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- respondí y me di la vuelta para irme de ahí.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó mientras yo empezaba a caminar.

-...-.

-Bien... ¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre erizo misterioso?-

-Soy Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog- respondí viéndola de reojo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Syndel... Syndel the cat-

_**(Kaira)**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, di un pequeño bostezo y vi a mi alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en mi habitación. Me frote un poco los ojos y revise a mi alrededor, ¿dónde estaba Shadow? Seguramente me había dejado en mi habitación una vez que el sol salió. Mire al reloj y vi que era la una de la tarde, me quede asombrada al ver lo mucho que había dormido. Me levante rápidamente y decidí arreglarme para salir. Me metí a la ducha y me di un baño con agua caliente; se sentía tan bien, por fin después de tanto tiempo me sentía muy relajada y descansada. Salí del baño y me cambie de ropa. Me dirigí al espejo y me vi fijamente, las ojeras habían desaparecido creando así una sonrisa en mi rostro; me cepille un poco el cabello y me vi de nuevo en el espejo, pero al verme ahí vi algo que me dejó congelada, al verme al espejo vi a esa felina reflejada, con esa sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, esos ojos carmesí... esa ropa oscura y el símbolo de yang en la blusa de ella; caí sentada en el suelo y tire el cepillo que tenía en mi mano al espejo después de dar un grito de terror.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo Amy entrando a mi habitación.

Vi a Amy muy preocupada y vi de nuevo el espejo, que ahora se encontraba lleno de grietas en el lugar donde el cepillo había caído. Me mire de nuevo y era yo, otra vez, me levante algo confundida y asentí con la cabeza.

-No es nada, sólo... creí ver algo. No te preocupes...- dije viendo a Amy con una sonrisa.

-Bien...- dijo no muy convencida –Por cierto, Tails me dijo que quería verte, no sé para que, pero parecía urgente...-

-Bien, será mejor que vaya...nos veremos después- dije mientras caminaba a la puerta y salía de ahí.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la casa. Camine un poco intentando aclarar mis ideas, seguramente estaba aún algo cansada, por eso la había visto reflejada en el espejo. Di un pequeño suspiro y camine hacia la casa de Tails. Después de una pequeña caminata llegue ahí; me dirigí a tocar la puerta cuando alguien la abrió antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me vio fijamente a los ojos y arqueó una ceja, yo le regrese la mirada un poco confundida ¿Quién era él?

-Supongo que vienes a buscar al zorro...¿No es así?- dijo en un tono algo altanero.

-Sí, así es- conteste de la misma forma.

-No está aquí, está trabajando en su...taller, laboratorio... Lo que sea- dijo un poco molesto o talvez impaciente, no estoy segura aún.

-Bien, gracias... supongo- dije algo fría.

El erizo plateado dio un suspiro y se fue de ahí; yo me quede más confundida que antes, pero no le tome mucha importancia y me fui al taller de Tails; una vez ahí, lo vi trabajando, se miraba muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada.

-¿Tails?- pregunte algo cautelosa.

-¿Ah?- dijo volteándose para verme -¿Kaira?...Oh, hola, no te vi llegar- dijo algo distraído.

-Sí, de eso me doy cuenta- cite yo -Dime ¿qué paso aquí?... ¿por qué esto esta hecho un desastre?-

-La máquina... bueno, unos problemas técnicos....- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Te miras cansado-

-Estoy bien-

-_"Si eres como yo, lo dudo mucho"_ ...Bien- respondí secamente. –Dime... ¿para qué me querías?-

-¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado; debo enseñarte algo- dijo trayendo una caja metálica.

-¿Las esmeraldas?-

-¿Cómo sabes que son...? Lo olvide, las puedes percibir. Sí así es... Pero no por cualquier esmeralda, es por tu esmeralda.- dijo abriendo la caja.

-¿Qué, pasa algo malo con ella?- dije algo preocupada.

-No lo sé... tú dime-

Tails abrió la caja, pero al ver adentro la esmeralda se miraba bien. La tome con la mano y la inspeccione con la mirada.

-A mí me parece que está bien- dije yo aun viéndola.

-No entiendo, ayer estaba... parecía...-

-¿Qué?-

-Empezó a cambiar de blanco a negro y de negro a blanco-

-...¿Qué?...-dije algo sorprendida.

-Sí lo sé... extraño... pero parece que está bien ahora que tú has venido, es mejor que no te separes de ella-

-Sí...- dije asintiendo con la cabeza -"_No entiendo... ¿le pasara algo malo a la esmeralda?" _... Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba- hable saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando vine, me encontré con un erizo plateado en la entrada de tu casa, ¿quién era?-

-...Seguramente hablas de Silver...- dijo bajándola cabeza.

-¿Silver? Y... ¿él es un familiar de Sonic o algo así?-

-Eso quisiera...- dijo sin ánimo -No... él es el resultado de un terrible accidente-

-¿Un accidente?-

-Es una larga historia...-

-Tengo tiempo-

_**(Silver)**_

Ya estaba harto de estar adentro de esa casa, tenía que salir. Así que decide salir a investigar un poco el lugar, el antiguo Mobius, pero en la entrada me encontré con una felina algo prepotente; no era nada de mi agrado, pero no le tome mucha importancia y me fui de ahí. Camine un poco por la ciudad y realmente era un lugar muy grande y hermoso, habían menos edificios que en mi época, dejando ver así más árboles por todos lados. Camine así hasta una gran playa, era muy hermosa, era muy tranquilo hasta que escuche un par de voces a la distancia.

-¿No es hermoso Cream?- dijo una eriza rosa.

-Sí lo es, es una lastima que Sonic no desee acompañarte...- dijo la pequeña coneja.

¿Sonic?, ese nombre se me hacía conocido, entonces lo recordé, era ese erizo azul, el que conocí el día que vine acá. Las vi desde la distancia sólo escuchando la conversión.

-Sí, lo sé...- dijo un poco deprimida -Últimamente lo siento algo distante...sabes...- dijo tristemente la eriza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé... es sólo que...-

-Sabías que no sería fácil, a él le gusta la libertad, correr y andar por ahí siempre sin presiones ni nada... sólo explorando-

-Supongo que tienes razón...-

-Además este viaje es para disfrutar, sonríe Amy-

¿Amy?, ese era el nombre de la eriza rosa, la compañera de Sonic the Hedgehog. La verdad parecía que ese erizo era demasiado descuidado con lo que era suyo, al menos yo con Blaze intento pasar el mayor tiempo posible, la verdad a ella le hubiera encantado ver este lugar... ¡y ahora por un tonto zorro debo de estar lejos de ella!, ¡Era el colmo!, La verdad estaba molesto pero algo hizo que me atención se fijara en otra cosa, no sé como fue que pasó, pero escuche un pequeño grito y sentí como alguien me abrazaba después.

-¡¡Sonic!!, ¡No puedo creer que vinieras!- dijo la eriza abrazándome fuertemente.

-Amy...él no es Sonic...- dijo la pequeña coneja a un lado.

-¿Ah?- dijo la eriza viéndome a los ojos.

-Creo que me confundes con alguien más- respondí viéndola a los ojos.

-¡Ah!...¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo ella soltándome.

-No te preocupes...¿Amy verdad?- pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí...¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Las escuche hablar...- vi a la eriza y parecía estar muy triste – Dime... – vi que la coneja tenía un pequeño balón y se me ocurrió una idea- ¿Te gustaría jugar un partido de volley ball?-

Ella me vio algo confundida y vio el balón de su amiga. Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza, yo di un leve suspiro, por alguna razón quería verla feliz, no me parecía correcto dejarla así, tan triste, ¿por qué?... supongo que me gustaba ayudar a los necesitados y ella se miraba necesitada. La eriza tomó el balón y me sonrió, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo jugar ese deporte, pero encontré unas cuantas revistas de deportes en la casa de ese zorro y sin nada mejor que hacer me dedique a leerlas todas... y ese juego se me había hecho interesante.

La eriza trazó una pequeña línea en la arena y supuse que eso sería la red... o el intento de red, después me vio muy determinadamente.

-Bien, dime, ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquel que se atrevió a retarme?-

-Soy Silver...Silver the Hedgehog- dice con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bien Silver... ¿Listo para perder?-

-Yo nunca pierdo... _"¡Aunque no se ni como se juega esto!"_-

La conejita dio el sonido de partida con un pequeños silbato y el juego empezó. Me costó mucho poder pegarle al balón correctamente, la eriza rosa empezó a tener muchos puntos, y se regocijaba de ello, yo hacía una mueca un poco molesta pero seguía jugando. Después de 7 puntos de diferencia, pude llevarle el ritmo a la eriza, conforme el tiempo logre aprender como jugarlo, era mi turno de anotar...

Así se pasó todo el día. Realmente había olvidado que hacía aquí, donde estaba o que si ese zorro no arreglaba la máquina me quedaría aquí por siempre, simplemente me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Amy. Muy pronto la coneja dijo "¡Juego!" Y me di cuenta que ya habíamos terminado.

-El ganador ¡Silver!- dijo muy feliz con un pequeño, no sé que era exactamente pero decía algo como chao o algo así.

-Eres... muy bueno...- dijo intentando recobrar el aliento la eriza.

-Aunque no me lo creas, es la primera vez que juego esto- dije con una sonrisa un poco tonta.

-Felicidades- dijo la eriza acercándose a mi

La eriza estrechó su mano, al principio la vi algo confundido, pero después entendí y le estreche la mano por igual y ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- dijo la pequeña coneja – Traje algo de comida, ¿quieren comer?- preguntó dirigiéndose a una canasta de comida.

-¡Claro!- respondió la eriza dirigiéndose a ayudar a la coneja -¿Nos acompañas?- me preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah....claro...- dije algo asombrado.

La eriza se fue con la coneja a prepararlo todo, yo di un pequeño suspiro y vi de nuevo al horizonte. Vi el atardecer, era muy hermoso, como para compartirlo con alguien. Camine un poco por la playa y salte a la cima de una roca, sintiendo así la brisa del océano. Vi a los alrededores y vi algo que me llamó la atención a lo lejos; vi a la eriza rosa y le dije que enseguida regresaba, ella asintió algo confundida al principio y después me sonrió, yo hice una sonrisa y camine hacia ese lugar donde había visto esas dos siluetas. Me acerque con cuidado y vi algo que me dejó totalmente sorprendido... Era ese erizo azul abrazando cálidamente a esa felina molesta con la que me encontré esta mañana. No lo entendía, pensaba que la pareja de ese erizo azul era Amy... ¿Qué hacía con esa felina?...

* * *

**Espero que no haya sido muy largo, pero igual gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado XD!!!**


	5. El Problema de Kaira

**Bien, por dónde empiezo... Mmmm, llevó casi un año de no actualizar ¡Lo siento!, pero tengo casi una buena excusa, verán, mi compu murió hace un año y toda la historia se fue allí (¿Se preguntaran xq no la guarde?) Bueno, la tenía guardad, pero por cosas del destino en donde la tenía guardada, murió también, así que me quede sin ella, y la verdad la llevaba bastante avanzada y volver a empezar... No me animó mucho, así que se quedo en ****Stand By****, hasta hoy, pues resulta que logré recuperarla. No pensaba volverla a subir, pero tuve una fan por allí que me la pidió mucho y yo complazco a mis lectores, o eso intento XD!!!! Así que en nombre de aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo la continuación de the Black Emerald, adelante XD!!!**

**Bien, una cosa más, para los que no han leído esta continuación desde que deje de**

**Actualizar les dejo un resumen de los cuatro capítulos anteriores.**

Ka_ira ha tenido pesadillas que no la han dejado dormir una buena noche desde hace algún tiempo, siempre recordando aquel suceso que ella desea olvidar, un asesinato a toda su familia cometido por ella; esto afecta toda su vida y más que nada su relación con Shadow. Tails, en un intento de traer a Cosmo de regreso trajo a un ser del futuro, Silver the Hedgehog, que no está muy contento de estar en el antiguo Mobius. Kaira no logra confiar en nadie y para empeorarlo todo una voz en su cabeza le dice las peores cosas sobre sus amigos, la esmeralda negra que ella había logrado purificar parece querer volver a corromperse, pudiendo traer graves consecuencias a su vida normal. Por otro lado Shadow ha rescatado a una felina con aires familiares, su nombre Syndel the Cat, una gata algo presuntuosa._

_En el capítulo anterior, Silver vio como el erizo azul, conocido como Sonic, abrazaba cálidamente a una gata a la cual a él no le pareció agradable en lo absoluto, pero no entendía ¿Por qué él se mantenía con ella si su pareja era Amy Rose?_

**Bien, eso es un resumen corto (o lo más que pude) sobre los últimos cuatro capítulos, ahora sí, a la fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 5: El Problema de Kaira

Silver se mantenía escondido detrás de una de las rocas que habían en la playa y los miraba fijamente aun sin entender, ¿cómo es que se había rehusado a ir ahí con Amy pero estaba con esa felina?; Amy por mucho era mucho más agradable que ella pensó el erizo plateado.

-...No lo puedo creer...- dijo Amy suavemente.

Silver se volteó y la vio, estaba detrás de él; él la vio algo sorprendido, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? o mejor dicho ¿qué hacia ahí?. Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabía si estaba enojada o dolida, pero esa escena le daban ganas de llorar, no era por demás, ya que la verdad se miraban muy tiernos abrazados viendo la puesta de sol.

-Amy...- dijo el erizo plateado.

-... Cream nos espera...- dijo dándose a vuelta y caminando de regreso donde estaba Cream.

Amy se fue sin decir más, estaba dolida, estaba muy triste, su mayor fantasía era estar con Sonic a solas en una playa viendo el atardecer abrazado de él... y ahora tenía que verlo a él con aquella gata cumpliendo esa fantasía. Silver siguió a Amy de regreso a donde se encontraba la coneja.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic fue a dejar a Kaira a su casa y la vio con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Muchas gracias... por todo...- dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes, si me necesitas aquí estaré- dijo guiñando un ojo y haciendo una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos después- dijo el erizo azul finalmente para despedirse.

-Sí- dijo Kaira asintiendo con la cabeza.

El erizo se fue de ahí corriendo como siempre y ella se quedo viendo las estrellas de esa noche; la verdad Sonic la había ayudado mucho hoy, después de ese horrible día pareció haber terminado bien...

**Flash Back**

Tails terminó de relatarle como Silver había llegado a su época, la verdad se le miraba la tristeza en sus ojos por no haber podido traer de regreso a Cosmo, al final todo su trabajo había sido en vano, Kaira vio eso y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

-Lo siento tanto Tails... _"¿Lo sientes?¿Por qué?, Sólo usó tu esmeralda y por lo que se ve la daño... él simplemente es un aprovechado"_- Kaira se quedó congelada por un segundo y vio a Tails – ...¿Di-dijiste algo?- preguntó separándose de él.

-No... Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionare todo, pero necesitare tu esmeralda para regresarlo una vez que la máquina este lista.- dijo el pequeño zorro con un suspiro al final.

-_"Ves lo que te digo, sólo le interesa tu esmeralda, él no es tu amigo... nunca lo fue, sólo desea aprovecharse de ti..."_ ...Yo... sí, claro. Tails, debo irme, nos veremos después...- dijo la felina saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Qué era esa voz?... No entendía lo que le pasaba. Kaira caminó por la ciudad para despejar su mente; pasó viendo a las personas muy felices y sonrientes... ¿Por qué ella no podía estar así?. Kaira se vio en las vitrinas reflejada y vio esa cara de tristeza que poseía.

-...¿Qué me pasa?...- dijo en suave voz con un suspiro al final.

Kaira deseaba tanto que todo eso acabara... era toda una tortura, deseaba tanto hablar con alguien... con Shadow, pero él no estaba, no sabía que había pasado con él. Se sentía tan triste y frustrada al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-_"Vez, él no te quiere, te huye, seguramente le aburres... o talvez se ve con alguien más... No le interesas, seguramente te considera molesta"_- Kaira abrió sus ojos completamente y se vio de nuevo a esa vitrina, pero no era ella... era esa felina con apariencia oscura y sonrisa de maldad –_"Sabes que tengo razón"_- dijo la felina de ojos carmesí hablándole.

Kaira se acercó más a la vitrina, aun no creía lo que veía, era totalmente aterrador.

-No... No es cierto...- dijo algo dudosa –_"Sí lo es... por eso te abandona... Y veras que muy pronto te dejara sin razón alguna... déjalo tú antes de que él lo haga ¿O le permitirás que siga jugando contigo?_ ...Basta... –Musitó ella -_"Él no te quiere, está contigo por lastima" _...No es cierto... _"Él cree que eres patética... como el resto de tus supuestos amigos"_ ¡¡¡BASTA!!!- gritó la felina en media calle.

Todo el mundo la vio asombrado, ella vio a su alrededor y vio que todo la miraban extrañamente, se vio de nuevo en la vitrina y era ella de nuevo, después de eso salió corriendo de ahí, como si sus problemas se pudieran quedar atrás. Kaira llegó a un parque que se encontraba por ahí cerca y se sentó en una de las bancas que habían ahí, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya no sabía que hacer, estaba cansada de todo eso.

-Parece que no estás "bien"... como dices- dijo un sonriente erizo azul.

-¿Sonic?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver al erizo azul enfrente de ella.

-Vine a dar un paseo como siempre, pero te vi muy extraña... Dime ¿por qué gritaste "Basta" en la calle? ¿Sucede algo?

-No...-mintió -_"Lo siento Sonic, pero si te lo digo, pensaras que estoy loca"_

-Déjame ayudarte... Por favor, tal vez pueda hacer algo- dijo viéndola preocupado.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer...- dijo muy triste la felina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé sí, déjalo así...

-Necesitas confiar más en nosotros... en mí

-No lo entenderías, pensaras que estoy loca...- dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo dudo, créeme, yo lidio con locos todos lo días y no creo que...

-¡No sabes lo que me pasa así que no opines!- dijo la felina muy molesta callando al erizo. -...Lo siento...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, tienes razón, no tengo el derecho a opinar.

-No es eso...Sonic yo...-empezó ha hablar levemente -Es sólo que... creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Primero esas horribles pesadillas que me quitaban el sueño, y ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza... ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto!- dijo la felina sin poder ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Voces?

-Olvídalo, no importa... seguramente estoy cansada- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas.

El silencio reinó en ese lugar por un buen tiempo. Kaira no deseaba ver a Sonic a los ojos, no había querido decirlo que dijo, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, ahora seguramente él creía que estaba loca y que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica... y talvez tenía razón.

-... Es hora de irnos- dijo el erizo viendo al cielo.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-...Sí- dijo después de un corto silencio.

-¡Bien!, Entonces vamos- dijo cargando a la felina.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo muy confundida y agarrándose de su cuello fuertemente.

-Ya veras- dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad por la ciudad y la llevó al lugar más tranquilo que pudo pensar; en ese momento pensó que lo mejor era distraerla para que todo lo que la abrumaba desapareciera y así, ella pudiera contarle mejor las cosas. La llevó a un lugar donde el silencio y la paz se percibían... y que sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba, a pesar de que él lo odiara con todo su ser.

-¿La playa?- dijo algo confundida la felina al llegar a su destino.

-Sí, creo que te hará bien distraerte- dijo con una sonrisa

-...Gracias...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Llagaron ahí y se pusieron a ver la puesta de sol. Sonic vio de nuevo esa mirada de tristeza que ella tenía y se animó a preguntar de nuevo.

-Dime...¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Creo que... algo esta mal conmigo...- dijo viendo las puesta del sol fijamente -No sé que me pasa... a veces, escuchó una voz, una voz que me dice cosas... cosas malas...- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de nuevo.

-¿Cosas malas?

-Sí... Sobre todos ustedes... Que no son mis amigos o cosas así...

-Ya veo... ¿Desde cuándo está pasando esto?

-Desde hoy...

-Mmm, sabes, no sé el porqué el de esa voz, pero ten algo por seguro...- La tomó por los hombros y la vio a los ojos – Esas cosas son mentiras, no es cierto, tú sabes en tu corazón que miente...¿verdad?

-Sonic...-susurró -Sí lo sé, pero...

-Entonces ignora esa voz por completo y verás que desaparecerá, confía en mi- dijo levantando un pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

-Gracias..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaira abrazó fuertemente al erizo; ya se sentía más tranquila, él tenía razón, seguramente si le decía las cosas como eran a su cabeza terminaría ganando esa batalla. Ambos se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, ella necesitaba de eso, de ese abrazo reconfortante, y la verdad no le importaba quien se lo diera.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Adiós- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaira entró a la casa algo cansada y vio a Amy en la cocina preparando algo de comer; se acercó a ella y cuando iba a saludarla vio a ese erizo plateado de nuevo, ambos la vieron en cuanto se acercó a la sala.

-Lo siento no sabía que tenías compañía- dijo ella viendo a Silver.

-...Sí.-dijo Amy muy fríamente.

-Ya veo... Los dejare a solas, con su permiso.

Kaira se dio la vuelta pero sintió la mirada fría y fulminante de ese erizo plateado, provocando en ella un pequeño escalofrío.

A la mañana siguiente Kaira se levantó y bajó para comer algo. Al llegar a la cocina vio a Amy en ésta. arreglando algunas cosas.

-Muy buenos días- dijo la felina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-...Buenos días- dijo la eriza sin voltearla a ver

-...Amy... ¿Estás molesta? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Molesta? ¿Yo por qué debería de estar molesta?... Es decir, sólo porque te estás viendo con **mi** novio a escondidas no significa que sea una razón para estar molesta.

-¿Viéndome con Sonic?, ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas la inocente! Los vi ayer en la playa abrazados- dijo con la voz algo quebrantada.

-Oh, eso, Amy eso fue sólo...

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de él- dijo viéndola amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué desearía quitarte a Sonic?, yo tengo a Shadow.

-No quiero ni pensar que sentirá cuando se entere de...

-Amy- dijo interrumpiéndola -No pasó absolutamente nada. Él sólo me acompañaba, él nada más...

-Ya te lo dije... aléjate de él- amenazó por una última vez.

La eriza después de eso salió de la casa dejando a una pensativa felina en la cocina algo confundida.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy salió muy triste de la casa y también molesta; no entendía cómo Sonic podía hacerle eso, es decir, ellos cumplirían dentro de una semana 7 meses de estar juntos... y ahora esto... ¿cómo le podía hacer eso a ella?

-¡Hola Amy!- dijo el erizo azul caminando en dirección contraria en donde ella se encontraba.

-_"Lo que necesitaba..."_...Hola...- dijo volteando el rostro.

-En esto momento iba a tu casa, quería ver como estaba Kaira y...

-¡SI TANTO TE INTERESA PORQUE NO TE HACES SU NOVIO!- dijo muy enojada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Como si no supieras de lo que hablo!, ¡Los vi Sonic, los vi en la playa!... ¿Cómo pudiste?...- dijo la eriza derramando unas lagrimas.

Sonic caminó donde la eriza se encontraba y la tomó de los hombros viéndola fijamente al rostro, muy serio.

-¿Crees que yo sería capas de traicionarte?...

-...Nunca lo hubiera imaginado...no de ti...

-Amy escúchame... yo estoy enamorado de la eriza más linda del mundo, eso es una cosa y la segunda es que ella esta mal... y aún no sé el porqué exactamente; ella necesita ayuda, nuestra ayuda, la lleve ahí para que se relajara, ella me dio el abrazo para consolarla; se encuentra muy mal. Tú vives con ella.... ¿No has notado que se a comportado extraño?

Amy notó la sinceridad con la que hablaba Sonic, no podía mentirle, además Kaira si estaba actuando extraño, aun no podía olvidar cuando la vio sentada en el piso viéndose en ese espejo roto y gritando... la verdad no entendía lo que pasaba con ella, ¿Estaría enferma?

-Sí lo he notado...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Escucha, sé que estás molesta, y creo que tienes razón, pero te lo compensare.

-¿Cómo?- dijo la eriza viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te llevare yo mismo a la playa el día de hoy... ¿Te parece?- dijo sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Amy se amplió velozmente, por fin su sueño hecho realidad, Sonic con ella en la playa, ¿Qué podía ser mejor?, Amy lo abrazó fuertemente pensando como había podido dudar de su amado Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, aun pensaba en las palabras de su amiga, sabía que estaba molesta, pero ella no deseaba quitarle a Sonic, y ahora ella estaba triste y molesta, y seguramente por su culpa Sonic estaría en grandes problemas.

-_"Ves... sólo causas problemas a donde quiera que vas... seguramente Amy terminara con Sonic por __**tu**__ culpa"_-escuchó en cu cabeza -¡No, no es cierto! Yo se lo explicare todo y ella entenderá- se dijo a si misma la felina poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-_"Ellos sólo desean hacerte daño... mátalos... como mataste a tu familia hace tanto tiempo... mátalos a todos... no dejes a ninguno con vida..._ ¡NOOOOOO!

Kaira se cayó al piso de rodillas tomando con las manos en la cabeza intentando callar esa voz, esa voz que le decía esas cosas horribles.

-_"Sabes que lo deseas... sabes que lo quieres..."_ ¡Cállate!- comandó.

Kaira quería que todo se detuviera que esa voz se callara, ya no soportaba esas palabras. Kaira sintió una mano encima de su hombro y abrió sus ojos rápidamente, sin pensar lo que hacia se volteó velozmente y sacó sus garras de acero atacando a lo que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡¿Kaira?!- gritó Shadow.

Kaira vio a Shadow que por suerte había dado un salto hacia atrás antes de que ella lograra lastimarlo, pero lastimosamente la lámpara de pie no había corrido con la misma suerte, la cual cae partida en dos en el suelo.

-¿Shadow?...- dijo algo sorprendida.

Shadow la vio algo preocupado y se acercó a ella lentamente; ella lo vio a los ojos y lo único que hizo fue lanzarse hacia sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Shadow la abrazó delicadamente mientras Kaira sólo lloraba con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic regresó a su casa y simplemente se dejó caer encima del sofá. Amy y él habían hecho todo lo que se podía hacer en la playa, correr, jugar, tomar el sol, incluso nadar... cosa de la cual Sonic no pudo negarse, se lo debía. Sonic se quedó recostado en el sillón viendo al techo, estaba muy cansado; poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido.

-Sonic...

-¿Ah?... ¿Quién es?- dijo el erizo viendo a los lados de una habitación vacía.

-Sonic... Debes de protegerla, evita que se vuelva corromper..- dijo ella con una dulce voz

-¿Cosmo?...- replicó al reconocer aquel ser que aparecía enfrente de él.

-Sonic no hay tiempo, cada vez es peor, su mente es un caos... debes de ayudarla- dijo muy preocupada.

-¿Ayudarla? ¿Te refieres a Kaira?- preguntó el erizo.

-Necesita de tu ayuda, sólo en ti confía ahora... Si no la ayudas se despertara la peor bestia que se a desatado en este lugar.

-Pero... no sé como, no sé que hacer, no sé qué le pasa... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla si no sé cual es su problema?-

-Entiendo. Escúchame cuidadosamente, su problema es...¡Oh no! ¡Nos escuchó! Ve en su pasado Sonic- dijo ella algo apresurada.

-¿Su pasado? ¿De qué hablas?

-Debo irme, Sonic, sólo ayúdala...- dijo desapareciendo poco a poco

-Espera ¡Cosmo!

Sonic despertó abruptamente y se sentó al instante, pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que había soñado. ¿Realmente había sido sólo un sueño? ó talvez... sólo talvez... Cosmo le había hablado, y de ser así... Kaira estaba peor de lo que cualquiera de ellos se hubieran podido imaginar. Sonic vio un pequeño portarretrato donde se encontraban todos sus amigos; el erizo azul lo tomó delicadamente y vio a Kaira en él, que se encontraba a la par de Shadow muy sonriente.

-...¿Cuál es tu problema Kaira the Cat?

* * *

**Ok, fin del capítulo cinco. Si se dan cuenta en éste la ortografía mejor por mucho (bueno, después de un año más me valía mejorar) Ok, quiero aclarar unas cosas que no aclare al inicio de esta fic y que creo que tuve que haberlo hecho:**

**1. Cosmo es un personaje que sale en la serie de Sonic X (les digo esto porque sé que muchos nunca vieron la serie) La cual fue el más grande amor de Tails, pero muere por salvarnos a todos T.T**

**2. Para los que están leyendo mi última fic (In the Eyes of a Murderer) sabrá muy bien que yo sólo actualizo si miro que existe interés por parte de ustedes, pero entenderé que después de tanto tiempo se haya perdido (Me ha pasado a mí en otras fiction que parece que nunca van a actualizar) La verdad estoy algo indecisa de seguir con la actualización de la fic, por lo mismo, y porque he cambiado un poco mi concepción de lo que me gusta que lean mis lectores; en fin, son ustedes los que deciden si está fic se sigue o se queda aquí XD!!!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!**


	6. Un Problema en Nuestra Relación

**Gracias por los reviews y por los que aún la sigue leyendo XD!!! Bueno, por ustedes aquí está el capítulo 6, espero que lo disfruten!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 6: Problemas en nuestra relación

Knuckles se encontraba viendo fijamente la_ Master Emerald, _sentía que algo andaba por su parte se acercaba a el altar volando; una vez ahí se paró a la par de Knuckles quien no quitaba la vista de la gema de color verde.

-Sí, parece que hoy está más verde que ayer- dijo Rouge con una cara aburrida.

-Hmmm....- respondió sin dejar de ver la esmeralda.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo viéndolo preocupada –Knuckles...

-Alguien ha venido aquí a vigilar la esmeralda.

-Por lo que se ve alguien quiere sustituirme- dijo ella de manera divertida.

-Esto no es una broma Rouge, siento que algo malo está por suceder...

-Yo creo que estás muy estresado. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo divertido?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Ah?, ¿Cómo que?- dijo algo ruborizado.

-Jeje ya verás, ven...- dijo estrechando su mano.

Knuckles le da la mano y la jala hacia él para después darle un cálido beso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo irme, soy el guardián de la esmeralda ¿recuerdas?- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo no muy contenta -Nunca descansas, un día el trabajo te matará- dijo alejándose de él algo molesta.

-Lo siento, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.

-Bien, por lo que se ve siempre estaré en segundo lugar cuando se trata de esa esmeralda- dijo expandiendo sus alas.

-Rouge sabes que mi deber es...

-Cuando tengas tiempo para mí me hablas, adiós guardián- dijo saliendo volando de ahí.

Knuckles dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en una de las gradas del altar; sabía que tener una relación y ser un guardián no iba a ser nada sencillo, pero por lo que se ve era algo que le costaría mucho manejar... más de lo que esperaba.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, esa chica murciélago tenía razón... este trabajo te matará...

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-... La que se encargara de hacer realidad las palabras de tu novia.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...- preguntó el erizo negro una vez que vio que Kaira estaba más calmada.

-Yo..._ "¿Qué le dirás?,¿ Qué escuchas voces?... ¿Qué tienes deseos ocultos de matanza? Jajaja,¿Qué crees que te dirá? Que no hay problema, que seguramente es él cansancio... lamento informarte que eso sólo es una linda fantasía; seguramente te encerrara y te pondrá en análisis o cosas así, si lo haces, jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol.." _ Yo... sólo necesito descansar...- dijo separándose de él.

-¿Qué?, ¿Lloras por estar cansada?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí...- mintió -A veces es desesperante el no poder dormir bien... "_Perdóname Shadow..."_

-Dime ¿Qué debo de hacer para que confíes en mí?- dijo casi en tono de reproche.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes por mí.

-¡Casi me partes en dos y quieres que no me preocupe!- dijo molesto.

-¡Si es tanto el problema entonces simplemente no te me acerques!- dijo molesta.

-Bien, sabes que, haz lo que quieras- dijo marchándose muy molesto.

-...Genial...- dijo susurrando para ella misma.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow salió de la casa muy molesto. No entendía el porqué de su actitud, él intentaba ayudarla mientras que ella le mentía o le ponía excusas que ni siquiera ella misma creía. Shadow empezó a caminar para pensar y tranquilizarse un poco; la actitud de ella realmente le estaba cansando. Caminó así por horas hasta llegar a la orilla de un acantilado, se paró en el borde del mismo y vio al horizonte dando un largo suspiro.

-Vaya... ¿Siempre eres así de serio?

Shadow se volteó al escuchar esas palabras y al hacerlo reconoció a esa gata que había salvado tan sólo un par de días atrás.

-Hmmm- dijo viendo de nuevo al horizonte.

-¿Mal día? Bueno, lo digo porque estás serio y más cortante que la última vez que te hable; si es que eso es posible Jajaja

Shadow hizo una cara molesta dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar lejos de ella, hasta que un comentario lo hizo detenerse.

-Por lo que se ve ella es una gatita bastante obstinada...- dijo Syndel jugando con su cabello.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó mientras volteaba a verla.

-Nada... Es decir si no estoy mal, mmm, ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Kira?

-Kaira...- corrigió él.

-¡Ah si!, Kaira, ella parece ser tu... ¿Qué? ¿Novia?... Bueno lo supongo porque una vez la vi contigo, se miraban muy lindos juntos en la playa- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En la playa?- dijo confundido él.

-Sí, así es, se mira muy enamorada de ti...- dijo sonriendo -Es que ambos juntos viendo el atardecer... era muy romántico- dijo con una cara soñadora.

-_"...Eso no es posible... yo jamás he estado con ella en la playa"_

-...Parece que no recuerdas eso, que mala memoria tienes, eso fue el día que te conocí ¿Recuerdas?

-¿El día que me conociste?..._ "Pero... ese día no la vi a ella"_

-Sí, a menos que ella haya estado con un erizo que se pareciera demasiado a ti, ese día a los que vi muy tiernamente abrazados fue a ti y a ella....¿verdad?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Un eri...? Sonic...- dijo haciendo una mueca molesta y cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Sonic?...mmm... Espera ¿Te refieres a ese erizo azul?. Lo he visto correr un par de veces por la ciudad... Acaso él y ella... ¿están juntos?- preguntó asombrada -Pensé que ella era tu pareja, no la de él otro erizo, veo que me confundí, perdona el mal entendido.- dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Debo irme...- dijo el erizo negro empezando a caminar.

-Bien, nos veremos después- dijo despidiéndose alegremente sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

0-0-0-0-0

Silver decidió darle una pequeña visita a Tails, sólo para saber como iba con la máquina, ya que regresar era algo que cada día ansiaba más. Silver bajó las gradas y entró al taller de Tails, pero cuando llegó a preguntar cómo iba, hubo una explosión en medio del laboratorio.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- dijo el erizo plateado tosiendo un poco y haciéndose paso en el humo.

-Una falla mecánica- dijo Tails con extinguidor en mano.

-Esto parece más que una falla mecánica- dijo viendo al zorro apagar el fuego del motor.

-... Hago lo mejor que puedo- dijo algo molesto.

El erizo plateado dio un leve suspiro y decidió salir de ahí para dejarlo trabajar, era obvio que no estaba de buen humor.

-...Descansa un poco...- dijo en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación -O te fundirás y no podrás hacer nada bien- dijo antes de salir de la recamara.

0-0-0-0-0

El erizo plateado salió a caminar, se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad viendo los comercios de los que alguna vez escuchó hablar en libros de historia antiguos, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que era su querida Blaze quien le enseñaba esas cosas, para que se culturizara un poco decía ella.

-Quien hubiera dicho que tenías razón...- dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El erizo plateado estaba muy entretenido viendo todas las cosas de la época antigua, los edificios intactos, los árboles grandes y los cielos limpios y azules; mientras está como un observador empedernido, descuida su camino y choca con alguien.

-Lo siento...- replicó al sentir el golpe -¿Amy?- dijo un poco sorprendido al ver a la eriza rosa llena de bolsas de compras.

-Oh, hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo ella intentando sujetar las bolsas.

-Sólo dando una vuelta por la ciudad., pero dime ¿Cómo estás?- dijo preocupado por lo que había pasado tan sólo unos cuantos días atrás.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriendo.

-Y...¿Qué pasó con Sonic?- preguntó curioso el erizo.

-Está todo bien, todo fue un gran malentendido, mi querido Sonic jamás me traicionaría- dijo muy feliz la eriza.

-Me alegro que todo esté bien entre ustedes; y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo el erizo plateado aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

-De compras, pero debo de hacerlo sola ya que Sonic no me quiso acompañar- Dijo suspirando -De nuevo...

-Pues, si te hace sentir mejor- Empezó -Yo te acompañaré...- dijo algo dudoso.

-¡Genial!- dijo la eriza muy emocionada.

-_"Por que siento que me arrepentiré de esto"_...Ge-genial...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic entró a la casa y buscó a la felina, mas sin embargo al entrar encontró todo hecho un destre, las almohadas de los sillones estaban hechas pedazos y las lámparas y demás adornos destrozados; Sonic gritó el nombre de la felina y de Amy un par de veces pero nadie contestaba. Sonic corrió al segundo nivel y empezó a gritar el nombre de Amy y Kaira, pero no hubo respuesta, creyó que no había nadie en la casa hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de el cuarto de Kaira; Sonic entró corriendo y al abrir la puerta vio todo hecho pedazos... vio a la felina de pie enfrente de la mesita de noche viendo una fotografía... la fotografía de ese erizo negro.

-¿Kaira?...- preguntó el erizo azul.

-...Siempre sola...

-¿Ah?-

-Siempre hay gente a mi alrededor... y siempre sola... él es el único que no me a dejado, pero lo hará...como todos. Si tan sólo supieran mi secreto... me odiarían... tú te irías...

-Kaira ¿De qué hablas?...- dijo acercándose a ella cautelosamente.

-Una vez que sepan la verdad, todos me odiaran... como allá... como en todos lados...- hablaba sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento.

-¿La verdad?... ¿qué verdad?...

-....

-Kaira... sabes que puedes decírmelo- dijo el erizo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la felina.

-No... nadie entiende...¡NUNCA ENTIENDEN!- dijo volteándose rápidamente y tomando al erizo por el cuello -¡JAMÁS LO HARAN, ASÍ QUE NO PREGUNTES MÁS ERIZO PATÉTICO- dijo la felina con una voz grave.

Sonic sujetó los brazos de la felina para intentar zafarse de su agarre, pero por alguna razón era muy fuerte. Sonic vio a la felina al rostro y vio que sus ojos eran de color carmín, como los de Shadow; no parecía ella.

-...Kaira...- dijo apenas audible -...Soy Sonic... ¿recuerdas?...- dijo casi sin oxigeno.

-...¿Sonic?- dijo regresando en sí.

Kaira lo soltó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos; no estaba segura de lo que había hecho, pero al ver su habitación y a Sonic intentando recuperar el oxigeno se dio cuenta que seguramente no fue nada bueno.

-...Sonic...- dijo viendo al erizo azul -Por favor, perdóname... fue un accidente... _"¿Cómo la ultima vez? ¿Recuerdas? Cuando lo apuñalaste... Tiene muchos accidentes ¿no te parece?" _...¿Sonic?...- dijo viendo al erizo muy preocupada.

-...¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- dijo una vez que recupero el aire, viéndola seriamente.

-Yo...estaba muy triste y....no sé... sólo recuerdo que después sentí un gran odio y... no recuerdo el resto...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Dijiste que nadie debía saber tu secreto... que no lo entenderíamos, que te odiaríamos... ¿Qué secreto? ¿De qué hablabas?

-... No lo sé...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Creo que sí lo sabes. Déjame ayudarte.

-Sonic... No sé de que te hablaba ella, te lo dije, no recuerdo nada- dijo muy seria.

-...Bien, entonces le diré a Tails que...

-¡NO!- dijo impidiendo que el erizo prosiguiera hablando- No le dirás nada a nadie, esto te lo conté a ti, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Pero talvez él...

-Promete que no lo harás.

-Pero...

-¡Promételo!

-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro -Lo prometo...- dice vencido al fin.

-A nadie...

-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo el erizo no muy contento por eso.

Kaira hizo una gran sonrisa y se lanzó contra el erizo dándole un gran abrazo, el erizo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Amy, sentados en la rama de una árbol, se encontraban un erizo negro muy serio y una felina de ojos rosas sentada a la par de él viendo la escena de el erizo azul y la felina de ojos miel.

-Ves, te lo dije... ¿No se ven tiernos juntos?- dijo una felina de ojos rosas.

-...

-La traición, siempre es tan dolorosa... ¿No lo crees?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver aquella tierna escena.

* * *

**Bien, parece que las cosas van de mal en peor, si quieren saber que pasa, ya saben, díganme que opinan!!!! Gracias por leer.**


	7. Heridas, Secretos y Nuevos sentimientos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews a los que aún siguen con esta fic después de tanto tiempo X3!!! Bueno, sé que me he tardado un poco, pero aquí estoy, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 7: Heridas, Secretos y Nuevos Sentimientos

Shadow saltó de la rama de aquel árbol y empezó a caminar lejos de la casa de Amy, seguido por la felina de ojos rosas.

-Y... ¿Qué harás ahora?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No tienes a dónde ir?- preguntó molesto el erizo.

-Mmm... déjame ver- Contestó pensativa -Nop, ¿Por qué?- dijo alegremente.

-Pues empieza a buscar donde, porque deseo estar solo- dijo alejándose de ella.

-Ya veo porque ella prefiere estar con el erizo azul- dijo con un pequeño puchero infantil.

Shadow la volteó a ver muy molesto, deseaba con una ira profunda y sin control desquitarse con ella y borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pero no podía desquitarse con ella... necesitaba tranquilizarse e intentar pensar un poco las cosas.

-Lo siento, bien, si quieres mi opinión del porqué ella lo prefiere a él, bueno...- intentó decir la felina de ojos rosas.

-¡No necesito de tú opinión!- interrumpió muy molesto.

-Bueno, talvez ella no esté con él como crees, aunque, si quieres saber la verdad sobre una chica, te daré un consejo: pregúntale sobre su pasado, si no te responde es porque oculta algo y no te tiene la suficiente confianza como para decírtelo, ahora si te lo dice, seguramente es un gran mal entendido- dijo la felina empezándose a alejar de el erizo negro –Ya verás que tengo razón, bien hasta luego- dijo alejándose de él.

-_"¿Preguntarle sobre su pasado?... Ella jamás toca esos temas conmigo, al igual que yo con ella. Eso es ridículo, eso no me demostrara nada... ¿Oh sí?"_

0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos Silver, mira esa tienda ¡Tienen rebajas!- dijo Amy muy entusiasmada corriendo para una tienda con vestidos muy hermosos.

-_"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo"-_ pensaba el erizo mientras llevaba las bolsas de la eriza rosa por todas las tiendas.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y en ese momento Amy tomó tres vestidos y se metió al vestidor a probárselos.

-¿Qué te parece éste?- dijo ella probándose uno de los tantos vestidos.

-Mmm... está bien, supongo- dijo él viéndola desinteresadamente.

-Dime tú, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que me miro linda?- dijo con una carita muy tierna.

-Ah... bueno yo... es decir... sí creo que.. bueno... ¡Está bien sí!- dijo el erizo plateado totalmente ruborizado.

-Bien, me probaré los demás- dijo la eriza regresando al vestidor.

Silver se desplomó encima de un sillón que había ahí escuchando a su corazón latir aceleradamente. No entendía el porqué, seguramente había sido porque todas las mujeres de la tienda se le quedaron viendo de una manera extraña al Amy hacer esa pregunta. Después de tres horas en esa tienda, Amy por fin se había decidido a comprar uno de los siete vestidos que se terminó probando al final. Silver la acompañó a pagar a caja mientras miraba la hora en un reloj de pared.

-_"3:45 ya es tarde. No puedo creer cuanto tiempo se tardó para seleccionar un vestido"_- pensó con cierto cansancio -_"No entiendo que le ven de divertido las chicas a comprar tanta ropa que al final no se ponen por que piensan que se miran mal."_

-Son doscientos cuarenta y cinco señorita- dijo la cajera -Eh... ¿Su novio pagará?- preguntó la empleada de la tienda.

Ambos erizos al escuchar ese comentario se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No somos pareja!- dijeron al mismo tiempo muy sonrojados.

-Oh... lamento la confusión. Es que hacen una adorable pareja- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues a la próxima le encargo no confundirse- dijo en un tono molesto Amy pagando por el vestido.

-Sí, lo lamento señorita.

-Vamos Silver, hay mucho que hacer- dijo Amy saliendo de la tienda.

-Sí...- respondió algo avergonzado.

Amy y Silver salieron de aquella tienda y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por la ciudad sin decirse nada el uno al otro; así pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Amy decidió tomar un descanso en el parque central de aquella enorme ciudad. El lugar era bastante grande con árboles tan grandes como casas, pero lo que a Amy más le gustaba de todo ese gran lugar era un pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el centro del parque, el cual, para atravesarlo tenía un pequeño puente. Amy se dirigió a ese lugar en particular y se sentó enfrente de aquel pequeño estanque. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra alguna, ambos estaban aun pensando en aquellas palabras, y así se mantuvieron hasta que Amy decidió romper aquel silencio.

-¿Puedes creer eso?... Novios, sí claro- dijo ella viendo sus zapatos.

-Ah... sí, absurdo...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y tú tienes novia en donde vives?

-Yo...- se quedó pensativo un momento el erizo plateado antes de poder contestar –A decir verdad, sí...- dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-...Ya veo... Seguramente debe de ser muy bonita- dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos.

-No tanto como tú- dijo el erizo sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

-...¿Qué?...- dijo Amy ruborizada viendo al erizo fijamente a los ojos.

Silver vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Amy y analizó lo que le había dicho, haciendo que se ruborizara al instante.

-Es decir... bueno, ella no se arregla tanto como tú, a eso me refería- dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Oh... gracias...- dijo Amy con una sonrisa muy tierna con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-_"¿Por qué le dije eso?...¡¿Qué me pasa?!"_- pensaba el erizo sin verla a la cara aún, muy sonrojado.

-¡Amy!- se escuchó que gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

Amy volteó a ver a su derecha y vio a Rouge llegando, se miraba muy preocupada, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Amy fue que su ropa tenía sangre encima.

-¡Rouge! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- dijo alarmada la eriza rosa.

-¡Es Knuckles!

-Knuckles... ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, no se dónde está...- dijo intentando calmarse.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes dónde está?- preguntó extrañado el erizo plateado.

-Fui al altar de la _Master Emerald_ para hablar con él, pero cuando llegue ahí no había nada, sólo habían señas de que una pelea que se había dado en ese lugar. No sé donde está, ¡Tienen que ayudarme a buscarlo!

-¿Pero qué te pasó a ti? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la eriza rosa por la ropa de la chica murciélago.

-Sí, esta sangre no es mía...- dijo la chica murciélago muy tristemente.

-¿Entonces de quién es?

-Estaba en el altar de la esmeralda... y no sé si quiero saber de quien es Amy...

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira y Sonic pasaron toda la tarde intentando ordenar la casa, y limpiándola. Las horas se pasaron rápidamente y en ese transcurso de tiempo ninguno de los dos se dijo nada; Kaira intentaba evitar a Sonic tanto como era posible, no deseaba hablar sobre el tema, auque sabía que no podría evitarlo mucho más tiempo.

-Creo que con esto terminamos- dijo el erizo azul sacudiéndose un poco –Quedó... bueno, bastante bien - dijo con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-...Amy me matará cuando mire esto; faltan más de la mitad de cosas que habían aquí antes- dijo con un suspiro.

Sonic la vio con cierta consternación. No le importaba exactamente el aspecto de la casa, sino más bien, porque había terminado así.

-Aún no entiendo- se animó a preguntar por fin -¿Qué pasó aquí exactamente?

-Ya te lo dije, no me acuerdo de nada. Es como si no hubiera sido yo.

Kaira simplemente desviaba la mirada y daba un suspiro al intentar recodar que era lo que había hecho; por su parte, Sonic, empezó a pensar en lo que había sucedido cuando él entró a la casa, posiblemente encontraría algún indicio o algo que lo podía ayudar a comprender que era lo que había pasado algunas horas atrás. Sonic cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar un poco, hasta que una frase de Kaira lo hizo tener varias preguntas y posiblemente encontraría algunas respuestas.

-Respondeme algo- empezó - Tú me dijiste que no te acordabas de lo que **ella** me había dicho; exactamente ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el erizo intrigado.

-Ella... ella es... como una personalidad mía... o algo así...- dijo Kaira recordando aquella felina de ropaje oscuro y ojos carmesí.

-¿Una personalidad?

-Conoces lo que es el yin y el yang ¿verdad?

-Sí bueno, es eso en donde el bien y el mal coexisten para mantener el equilibrio o algo así ¿no?

-Sí, algo así...- dijo viendo al suelo -Todos tenemos algo bueno y algo malo, tú sabes, una personalidad maligna y una bondadosa. En mi aldea se creía que a veces esas personalidades, es decir nuestros opuestos, tienen una memoria propia, una vida propia por así decirlo.

-¿Cómo si fueran otros seres?

-Sí, algo así. Es decir, ellos harán lo contrario a nosotros, no recordaran nada más de lo que ellos quieran recordar. En el caso de una personalidad maligna, el odio, la tristeza, el dolor y todo recuerdo que uno posea que lo haga hacerse más fuerte.

-Ya veo... ¿Y eso es lo que te pasa a ti?- dijo el erizo viéndola fijamente.

Kaira vio fijamente el piso, sabiendo que así era. Talvez había dicho demás con esas palabras, posiblemente su secreto estaba en peligro por esas pistas sobre su pasado o talvez, tan solo talvez, él pudiera ayudarla a que ella volviera a ser la de antes.

-Eso creo...- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero no entiendo, todos tenemos entidades malignas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se manifestó en ti ahora?¿Es decir que hiciste de diferente que los demás no hayamos hecho?

-...Eso no lo sé...- dijo desviando la mirada- Sólo sé que puede a llegarme a dominarme por completo.

-¿Por completo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando la esmeralda tuvo control de mí y lo único que deseaba era buscar venganza y matar a Eggman?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Es algo parecido a eso...

-Pero, tú recordabas las cosas, es decir, técnicamente sabías lo que hacías.

-Dije que se parece, no que fuera igual. Todos en nuestro lado bueno o bondadoso tenemos algo de maldad... y esa fue mi parte mala por así decirlo- dijo ella muy triste y desanimada por la platica.

Sonic se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo, dejando a Kaira muy confundida por aquel gesto.

-Te ayudaré... No sé cómo, pero lo haré- dijo el convencido de sus palabras.

-Gracias _"Nadie puede ayudarte y eso lo sabes, el tiempo corre, tick-tack, tick-tack. Muy pronto, tú serás todo lo que temes ser... tus peores temores están a punto de convertirse en realidad"_... Será mejor que te vayas, tengo que salir...- dijo repentinamente -Prometí a Shadow que lo vería y no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo- dijo alejándose de él.

-Ah, bien. Te veré después– dijo extrañado de el comportamiento de ella.

-Sí... Adiós...- dijo ella acompañándolo a la salida.

Sonic salió de la casa algo preocupado, pero sabía que no podía estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día;sólo deseaba que ella estuviera mejor, además tenía cosas por hacer y no podían esperar.

Kaira se recostó en la puerta después de cerrarla; no sabía que hacer. Talvez si hablaba con él, él podría decirle que hacer o ayudarla en algo. Estaba desesperada. Sin embargo él estaba molesto con ella en ese momento, pero no le importaba, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Kaira tomó un suéter de color blanco, se lo puso encima y se dirigió al apartamento de Shadow.

El bus la dejó en la parada indicada y vio el enorme edificio color ladrillo enfrente de ella. Aún se acordaba de cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Shadow no quería decirle nada ya que quería que fuera sorpresa y vaya que lo fue cuando ella entró; era algo tan hermoso, digno de un ser solitario y misterioso como lo era él.

Kaira llegó al quinto piso después de subir unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Se acercó al apartamento y tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna. Kaira repitió el nombre de Shadow un par de veces, pero como la vez anterior no hubo respuesta. Kaira dio un suspiro algo desanimado y se recostó en la puerta pensando en donde podría estar él, pero al hacerlo la puerta se abrió, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo de no haber sido porque se aferró de el marco de la puerta fuertemente para no caer.

-¿Shadow?- preguntó mientras miraba el lugar.

Kaira no escuchó respuesta alguna así que decidió entrar; no era normal de Shadow de ser tan descuidado. Ella empezó a caminar en el oscuro lugar intentando no tropezarse con nada ya que para variar a él no le gustaba abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a la gran ventana que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación abriendo así las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz. A pesar de que ya iba a oscurecer se podían observar el color rojizo del cielo por la puesta de sol y las estrellas ya habían empezado a hacerse notar en lo más alto del firmamento.

-Mucho mejor- dijo viendo la ciudad por la ventana.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kaira se dio la vuelta algo asustada al escuchar una voz en el apartamento supuestamente vacío.

-Shadow... pensé que no había nadie- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí lo hay, ¿qué quieres?- dijo de una manera fría.

-Yo... bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre... bueno...

-Que tal si hablamos un poco de ti- dijo acercándose a la sala.

-Ah... claro, dime...- dijo algo tímida -¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu pasado Kaira the Cat?- dijo recostándose en un sillón y viéndola fijamente, como si todo aquello fuera un espectáculo.

-¿Mi pasado?- repitió confundida.

-Sí, ¿O acaso no entendiste la pregunta?- dijo de manera pesada.

-...Sí la entendí- respondió ella un poco molesta -Ya sabes mi pasado, yo vivía con los humanos en...

-Ese pasado no- interrumpió él -Me refiero a tu historia, ¿qué hacías antes de involucrarte con los humanos? No creo que aparecieras de la nada.

-Shadow, no me está gustando la manera en la que me estas hablando.

-Pero yo debo de soportar la manera en que **tú** decides hablarme - dijo acercándose a ella con imponencia.

-Yo no he dicho eso...- dijo desviando la mirada -Simplemente creo que...

-¿Qué? – dijo con una mirada casi asesina.

-...Shadow, me estás asustando- dijo retrocediendo un poco al sentirlo tan amenazadoramente cerca.

-Aún no contestas mi pregunta...- dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

-Shadow... eso es...- dijo intentando alejarse de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Es algo que sólo tu amigo Sonic puede saber?- dijo poniendo un brazo a la par de su cabeza evitando así que pudiera irse.

-¡Shadow! Es suficiente ¡Ya me canse que tú...!

-¡Cállate y escucha tú por una vez!- la interrumpió muy molesto -¡Yo estoy cansado de ti! ¡De tus secretos, de tus berrinches y de tus malditas excusas! ¡Ya me tienes harto!- dijo gritándole muy molesto.

Kaira se quedó en total silencio al escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes. No lo podía creer. Ella iba con él por ayuda y ahora él le decía que no la soportaba, que ya se había cansado de ella.

-...Lo siento mucho... –dijo bajando la cabeza- Esa no era mi intención...- dijo intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima- Tienes razón, sabes... será mejor que te deje solo, ya no quiero incomodarte más.

Después de esas ultimas palabras ella se alejó de él y salió del apartamento sin decir más. Shadow se sentó en uno de los sillones y se recostó, pensando en lo que le había dicho, y que por alguna razón, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si le habían afectado a ella o no.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Incomodo?... Eso espero.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto él intentando aflojarse las cadenas de las muñecas.

-Knuckles... No seas tan curioso, eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Y una vez que lo sepas, bueno, digamos que será una dolorosa experiencia. Sólo faltan unos cuantos toques y todo estará listo, espero que le hayas dicho adiós a tu novia, porque no la volverás a ver en lo queda de vida... que no será mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Como se darán cuenta nuestro Shadow ya perdió la paciencia (aunque, Syndel, nuestra invitada ha ayudado a que eso pase XD!) Gracias por seguir leyendo y los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Revelaciones

**Gracias por los reviews!!! Por ustedes realmente encuentro inspiración para poder así finalizar mi historia, pues como imaginaran, no es muy fácil lograr continuar con una historia que empecé hace dos años (O.O cuanto tiempo) en fin, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 8: Revelaciones

La lluvia empezó a caer en la gran ciudad; el cielo nublado y el aire frío le decían a todos que una tormenta se aproximaría. Todos corrían a refugiarse para evitar aquel torrencial que parecía que caería sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento; todos excepto ella... quien caminaba sin rumbo por la gran ciudad. Sentía como la tristeza recorría cada fibra de su ser, como aquellas palabras la habían quemado como el mismísimo fuego. La persona que más quería le había dado la espalda, la había dejado estar por su cuenta cuando más la necesitaba. Pero talvez se lo merecía, no era como que ella hubiera sido la criatura más agradable para estar las últimas semanas y sabía que al final de cuentas era su culpa.

_-"¿De qué te quejas? Sabías que al final esto sería lo que pasaría. Primero todos quieren ayudarte y después te abandonan al ver quien eres en realidad, lo has vivido más de una vez, todos te desechan... Además te lo dije o ¿no?, él se aburriría de ti y te cambiaría... y eso lo sabes..."_ No, eso no es cierto, él sólo está molesto y... _"Se supone que él te quiere ¿no?... o talvez el sólo está jugando contigo, talvez jamás te quiso" _¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Él sí me quiere, eso lo sé, ¡Él jamás jugaría así conmigo!

De nuevo esos sentimientos de odio y tristeza se hicieron presentes en ella. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de tan sólo pensar que por un momento aquellas horribles palabras eran ciertas. Pero ella debía de convencerse a sí misma que no era cierto, que él jamás haría eso, después de todo él sentía algo por ella... o eso esperaba. Pasó levemente su dedo índice por sus ojos para así quitar rastro de aquellas lágrimas que se había acumulado. Él en ningún momento le había dicho a ella que la quería o algo por el estilo, tampoco es como que ello hubiera hecho lo mismo con él; si se ponía a pensarlo bien, ella no sabía que era lo que ella sentía por él, es decir, sabía que le gustaba y que lo quería pero... ¿lo amaba?. Kaira se quedó pensativa por un momento intentando analizar sus sentimientos por aquel erizo.

-_"Jajajaja, no me digas que lo amas. Y aunque eso fuero cierto, seguramente él no siente lo mismo por ti, es decir, después de lo que te dijo hoy, sería mucho pedir que aunque sea le gustaras aún"_- escuchó decir en su cabeza -...Ya me canse de ti- dijo con fastidio.

0-0-0-0-0

-No te preocupes Rouge- intentó animar Amy -Nos encargaremos de todo. Silver y yo iremos a buscar a Sonic para poder cubrir más terreno y después le hablaremos a Tails. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo encontraremos.

-Gracias, yo seguiré buscando- dijo la chica murciélago alzando vuelo y saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Será mejor ir a buscar a Sonic. No sabemos en que problemas pueda estar Knuckles- dijo la eriza rosa a Silver para después salir corriendo hacía la casa de el erizo azul.

-Sí- respondió el erizo plateado siguiéndola.

Amy y Silver corrieron a la casa de Sonic tan rápido como pudieron, no sabían en que problemas se podía encontrar Knuckles ahora y no había tiempo que perder. Sin embargo al dirigirse a la casa de el erizo azul vieron a alguien conocido en medio del camino con una mirada perdida y una expresión seria.

-¿Kaira?- preguntó Amy al verla ahí bajo la llovizna que había empezado.

-...Ya me cansé de ti- la escuchó decir.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida la eriza.

Vio como la felina dirigía aquella mirada vacía hacía donde se encontraba parada ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos llenos de odio cruzarse con los suyos, intimidándola.

-Es hora de sacarte de mi vida para siempre...- dijo la felina.

No entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero no necesitó de palabras para entender las acciones de la felina. Vio a la felina correr hacia ella sacando en el acto aquellas garras de acero de sus nudillos. Amy, al ver a Kaira correr hacia su dirección, se protegió la cara con ambas manos esperando recibir el impacto de su ataque.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- escuchó gritar al erizo plateado.

Silver se paró enfrente de Amy a manera de protegerla contra su atacante. A pesar de aquella advertencia dada por el erizo ella no titubeo en ningún momento y siguió con aquel ataque. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz brillante como la luna, y una onda psíquica hizo retroceder a la felina, lanzándola así, a varios metros de distancia.

-No dejaré que la lastimes...- dijo el erizo plateado de manera amenazante.

Amy quitó ambas manos de enfrente de su rostro y vio que enfrente de ella se encontraba Silver protegiéndola. Ladeó su cabeza levemente para poder ver más allá de la espalda del erizo plateado, y vio a Kaira intentándose poner de pie.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba la eriza.

-Quédate detrás de mi todo el tiempo... _"No entiendo que tiene esa felina en contra de Amy, pero no permitiré que le haga nada" _

-No permitiré que me detengas...- dijo poniéndose de pie -La destruiré... ¡Cueste lo que me cueste!

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Y exactamente qué estás buscando Sonic?- preguntó el zorro.

-Sólo información, nada complicado- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que yo lo haga? A mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-No, déjame a mí. Además sé que estás ocupado; yo me encargare de todo. De nuevo gracias por prestarme tu biblioteca.- dijo el erizo azul al entrar a un salón lleno de libros.

-No hay por que. Si necesitas algo me buscas ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Bien te dejo. Regresaré a mi taller- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Sonic vio la cantidad de libros que tenía Tails en su casa, era algo muy impresionante, pero talvez lo más impresionante era que los había leído todos. Sonic no le tomó mucha importancia y empezó con su investigación.

-Veamos...- dijo mientras recorría los estantes -Libros sobre el yin-yang... mmm- habló mientras pasaba su dedo índice por una fila de libros en uno de los estantes.- ¿El clan Yin-Yang?- dijo al ver el lomo de un libro con ese nombre -Esto podría servir- se dijo así mismo mientras lo sacaba de su lugar y lo llevaba a una mesa cerca de ahí.

Sonic empezó a pasar las hojas desinteresadamente, no sabía que buscaba exactamente, pero estaba seguro que cuando lo encontrara lo sabría. Siguió así hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera en las últimas páginas.

-La Masacre del Clan... -leyó en voz alta el erizo azul el título de ese capítulo- Esto es... increíble...

0-0-0-0-0

Tails seguía trabajando en el portal, pero a pesar de haberse desvelado tantas noches no parecía avanzar nada. Después de unos intentos de poner unas cuantas tuercas en su lugar para que luego casi todo la maquinaría cayera en pedazos a sus pies, dio un grito de frustración sentándose en su silla ya cansado de tanto trabajo.

-¡Ya me canse!- dijo el zorro para sí mismo.

Tails dio un suspiro pesado. Recostó su cabeza en la silla viendo hacia el techo del lugar. Puso una mano frente a su rostro a manera que la luz de el techo no le cayera directamente a los ojos.

-Esto es frustrante...- dijo con una voz apagada y sin animo alguno -_"Tu puedes Tails... ¡Animo!"_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se incorporó rápidamente y vio hacia diferentes lados de la habitación, pero no había nadie. Se quedó algo extrañado por esa voz, pero al mismo tiempo se le hizo familiar.

-Cosmo...- susurró.

-¡Hey Tails!- dijo Sonic entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Sonic!- gritó el zorrito del susto -... ¿Qué pasa?- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Sabes, encontré algo interesante y a la vez macabro.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo mientras caminaba en donde Sonic estaba parado hojeando un libro. Al llegar vio la página en donde estaba abierto el libro y leyó aquel título- ¿La Masacre del Clan? ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó confundido el zorro.

-Bueno, lo estaba leyendo y éste hablaba de cómo uno de los miembros de el clan, _el ser oscuro_ como ellos lo llamaban, mató a todo su clan de una manera sangrienta, dejando sólo a unos cuantos sobrevivientes.- dijo viendo las líneas del texto.

-Ya veo, parece interesante, pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué estabas buscando ese tipo de cosas Sonic?

-Es que hay algo aquí que me dejó pensando. Dice que _el ser oscuro_ tenía en su mano un tipo de cetro o algo así, con una gran cantidad de energía maligna en su interior.

-Ya veo, y ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Bueno, ¿Crees que es posible que esa energía corrompa a cualquiera que lo tome o sólo a cierto tipo de individuos?

-Creo que no entiendo...

-Es que, cuando estuvimos cerca de la esmeralda negra no nos afecto, mas sin embargo Kaira se dejó dominar por ella, ¿Crees que ella puede tener algo que la hace más susceptible a energías malignas o cosas así?

-Mmm... No lo sé, creo que él más apto para contestarte eso es Knuckles, por que no le preguntas a él- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buena idea, iré a ver que hace. Bien nos vemos después- dijo el erizo azul saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Sonic!

-¿Ah?- exclamó casi en la salida.

-¿Por qué el interés en eso?- preguntó extrañado el zorro de dos colas.

-Ah... por nada. Sólo curiosidad- dijo algo nervioso- Nos vemos- dijo saliendo completamente del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Era el quinto intento de intentar acercarse a Amy, más sin embargo todos los ataques eran iguales; el erizo plateado la lanzaba por los aires lastimándose más ella de lo que se podía acercar a la eriza rosa.

-Ríndete de una sola vez- dijo el erizo plateado.

-¡No! ¡No pienso rendirme!- dijo ella intentándose ponerse de pie de nuevo- Una vez conocí a alguien con tus poderes... y créeme que te lograré vencer... ¡Como la vencí a ella!

Kaira intentó de nuevo atacar pero como las veces anteriores, no pudo acercarse más de unos cuantos pasos. Y de nuevo la lanzó por los aires. Sus heridas empeoraban, pero al ver al enfrente ella sólo miraba una cosa, detrás de aquel erizo plateado, con una sonrisa triunfante y prepotente se encontraba esa felina de ojos carmesí que tenía la apariencia de ella. Kaira no entendía el porqué él quería ayudarla, pero no le importaba, se desharía de ella para poder tener su vida de regreso... La mataría... costara lo que le costara.

-Jamás podrás vencerme, mejor ríndete, no me obligues a pelear contigo- dijo el erizo aburrido de todo eso.

-¡NO!- gritó la gata. La esmeralda, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de Kaira, reaccionó ante las emociones que ella le transmitía, pronto una onda de energía se formó a su alrededor expandiéndose velozmente. Silver vio aquella onda y sin poder reaccionar ante eso, recibió el impacto del golpe lanzando a Silver a un lado y dejándolo mal herido por el impacto- Es hora de acabar contigo...- dijo ella fríamente acercándose a Amy.

-¡Silver!- gritó ella al ver al erizo casi inconsciente en el piso.

Amy intentó ir a ayudar a Silver, sin ponerle atención a ella. Quiso correr hasta él para poder ayudarlo, pero un dolor punzante la hizo detenerse. Sintió como algo le atravesaba el brazo obligándola a quedarse inmóvil y haciéndola caer al suelo. Amy gritó de dolor y vio como Kaira la miraba sin piedad, con unos ojos diferentes... de color carmesí.

-Kaira... por favor... no...- dijo Amy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es hora que mueras...- dijo la felina levantando su otra mano y apuntando al cuello de Amy.

-¡AMY!- gritó el erizo plateado sin poderse moverse velozmente por el golpe recibido.

Kaira hizo una pequeña sonrisa y dirigió su ataque hacia el cuello de aquel ser, que ante sus ojos, era aquel ser oscuro que no la dejaba descansar; hasta que escuchó algo que la detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo.

-¡Kaira!- escuchó su nombre.

Kaira volteó su cabeza y vio a Sonic a unos cuantos metros de ella "¡Kaira suéltala! ¡Deja a Amy!" ordenó Sonic. "..¿Amy?..." dijo regresando el color de sus ojos de carmesí a miel. La felina no entendía de lo que él le estaba hablando hasta que dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su víctima, la cual la tenía inmovilizada debido a que sus garras atravesaban uno de sus brazos. vio a Amy que la observaba con una cara de horror lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento Kaira la soltó y cayó hacia atrás de la impresión. No entendía que le estaba pasando, ella había visto a la Kaira oscura y ahora resulta que al ser que quería matar era su amiga Amy Rose.

-..¿Qué fue lo que hice?...- dijo incrédula y algo asustada.

Silver se acercó a ella listo para atacarla cuando Sonic se puso enfrente de él impidiendo que realizara su ataque.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó enojado el erizo plateado.

-No dejaré que la lastimes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó exaltado -¡Casi mata a tu novia y tú la proteges!

-...Lo siento...- dijo la felina derramando algunas lágrimas con su mirada en el suelo.

-¡Lo sientes!- gritó casi histérico -¡Casi le arrancas el brazo!- reclamó el erizo plateado.

Intentó tranquilizarse y no ir hacia ella y hacerla pedazos con sus propias manos. Escuchó no muy lejos de él a Amy sollozando, con su mano derecha sosteniendo fuertemente su hombro para así intentar parar la sangre. Dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió hacia done ella estaba, pero no sin darle antes una última mirada intensa al erizo azul y a la felina. Sonic, al verlo alejarse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la felina con su mirada en el suelo. Se hincó a la par de Kaira, que se encontraba muy confundida.

-... Fue un accidente- Le susurró.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa- dijo el erizo sin reacción alguna ante sus palabras.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la casa de Sonic, nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Silver llevaba a Amy cargada ya que pensaba que no debería de esforzarse más; Sonic caminaba a la par de ellos viendo a Amy preocupado y viendo de reojo de vez en cuando a Kaira , quien se encontraba atrás de todo el grupo.

Una vez que llegaron, Sonic le dijo a Kaira que lo esperara en la habitación de huéspedes, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Sonic y Silver ayudaron a Amy a curar su herida, que no era nada demasiado grave, no había perforado el hueso.

Se encontraba viendo hacia la nada, escuchando de vez en cuando un pequeño grito de dolor proveniente de la sala por parte de la eriza y acompañado de eso un "No te preocupes, todo acabará pronto" No entendía lo que había pasado; recordaba haber estado parada en aquel camino hasta que escuchó una voz, al voltear a ver quien era el responsable vio a aquella felina de ojos carmesí sonriendo. Se había cansando de ser la víctima, ya no soportaría eso más, así que decidió atacar, pero el erizo se había empeñado por protegerla, no entendía porque deseaba ayudar a su contraparte oscura, ella sólo quería librase de ella, quería descansar en las noches y conciliar el sueño, quería dejar de oír esas crueles palabras que su mente le decía constantemente... quería regresar a la normalidad. Escuchó la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse, sabía que era él.

-¿Cómo está?...- preguntó ella al sentir la presencia del erizo.

-Estará bien... sólo necesita descansar- dijo Sonic cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Me alegro...- dijo sin verlo en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué la atacaste?- preguntó con un tono serio.

-...No era a ella a quien yo atacaba- dijo levemente -Era a alguien más... Mi intención no era lastimar a Amy.

-Pero sí a alguien más- puntualizó él -¿A quién?

-A mí otra personalidad- dijo recordando a aquella felina -La vi en Amy...

Sonic dio un pequeño suspiro, no sabía qué hacer con ella. Todo se complicaba cada vez más y ella no quería ayuda de nadie más.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto con los demás...

-¡No!- dijo ella volteándolo a ver rápidamente -¡Tú lo prometiste!

-Dime, entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Los demás no entenderán...- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no...

-¡Por que incluso Shadow me dio la espalda con esto!- interrumpió ella sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban nuevamente.

-¿Shadow?- preguntó confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

-Intente hablar con él, pensé que talvez él podría... No sé...- dijo con un suspiro al final, ocultando su rostro.

-¿Ayudarte?- completó la frase Sonic.

-Sí... pero no, en vez de eso...- intentó decir, pero sintió su garganta cerrarse y una que otra lágrima deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin poder completar la oración- No es necesario que ninguno de ustedes se encargue de esto- dijo secando aquellas lágrimas con brusquedad -Sé que soy sólo una molestia y...

-¡No digas eso!- interrumpió él -Prometí ayudarte y lo haré. Siempre he cumplido mi palabra.

-Pero Sonic...

-Ahora te vigilaré yo. Te quedaras aquí hasta que descubra cómo ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo

0-0-0-0-0

-Unos cuantos ajustes más y ella se quebrará por completo- dijo triunfante -Todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Ella?... ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó el equidna viendo a ese ser con odio y desprecio.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, no te impacientes. En vez de preocuparme por "ella" yo que tú me preocuparía más por ti...

-Hazme lo que desees, al final no obtendrás nada de mí- sonrió triunfante.

-Mmm... ¿Ese es el caso?- dijo con una mueca pensativa –Bien, guardián, pareces ser alguien muy fuerte y duro de quebrantar, ¿verdad?- dijo viéndolo dulcemente. Era como la calma que antecedía a la tormenta.

-Hmph...

-Bien, veamos que tan fuerte eres cuando me quede con tu más preciado tesoro...- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Mi tesoro?... ¡La _Master Emerald_!- gritó.

-No- dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro- Yo pensaba más en una murciélaga con cabellos blancos como la nieve.

-No... Rouge

* * *

**Parece que Rouge tendrá que cuidarse si no quiere terminar mal XD!!! Bien, espero que les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Reconciliaciones

**Hola!!! Bien, lamento la tardanza pues acabo de iniciar clases y la verdad había estado corta de tiempo y no había podido usar la compu hasta hoy, pero bien, aquí vine!!! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este les guste más. Sin más que decir, a la fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Reconciliaciones

Silver miraba la herida de Amy fijamente, mientras ella descansaba en el sillón de la casa de su novio. Amy sabía que él estaba molesto y preocupado por ella, más de lo que Sonic podría estar por ella en ese momento. Ahora toda su energía y tiempo era para Kaira, para poder ayudarla. A veces deseaba ser ella la que tuviera problemas, que los papeles se invirtieran y ser ella quien hubiera querido matarla con su martillo, porque talvez así, Sonic le prestaría la mitad de atención que le prestaba a la felina ahora.

-No puedo creer que la quiere ayudar después de lo que te hizo...- dijo algo molesto el erizo plateado, rompiendo así el silencio.

-...Él sólo- empezó a hablar Amy -Él solo quiere hacer lo correcto...- dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

-¡Él parece más su novio que tuyo!- dijo molesto.

-...Silver, él siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita... y ahora ella lo necesita a él.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no lo necesitas también?- preguntó seriamente.

-Yo...

-¿Cómo te sientes?- interrumpió Sonic llegando al lugar en el lugar.

Amy vio sorprendida a Sonic que se encontraba entrando a la sala.

-Bien... ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

Sonic dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes, y por un momento su mirada se quedó perdida en esa dirección.

-... Ella- dijo pensativo -Necesita ayuda...- respondió sin quitar los ojos de la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Entonces qué haces **tú** con ella?- preguntó en un tono pedante el erizo plateado.

Sonic hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar el comentario y lo vio de manera desafiante. No estaba seguro quien se creía a él para hablar de ese manera, estaba con ella porque era el único que sabía lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-¡Por que me necesita!- dijo molesto el erizo azul.

-Pues no haces un muy buen trabajo ¿No te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-...Me refiero a que necesita otro tipo de ayuda...-dijo empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

-Si es así ¿Qué haces con ella?- preguntó Silver engreídamente.

-Yo me encargo de que ella no lastime a nadie...

-Noticia de último momento, ves esto- dijo el erizo plateado señalando la herida de Amy –Esto no está bien, por si no lo has notado.

-¡Crees que eso no lo sé!- respondió ya molestó.

-¡Basta los dos!- dijo Amy terminado con aquella pelea –Ese no es el punto de la conversación. ¿A qué tipo de ayuda te refieres?- dijo ella con un suspiro al final.

-... Necesita la ayuda de el ser que más quiere.

-¿Entonces por qué no la ayudas?- dijo el erizo plateado de manera prepotente.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de ti!- respondió el erizo azul sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- dijo el erizo plateado de manera desafiante.

-¡Basta!- dijo alejando a Sonic de Silver -¿Te refieres a Shadow?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-Sí- respondió el erizo azul.

-¿Entonces por qué no va con él?- preguntó curiosa la eriza.

-...Ya lo hizo- dijo tristemente.

-Y... ¿Qué paso?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-No estoy seguro, pero por lo que le entendí, él le dio la espalda con todo el asunto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- dijo eufóricamente -¡Es decir, es su novia!

-A-Amy... tranquila...- dijo nerviosamente el erizo azul.

-¡NO! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-¿Esa felina tiene pareja?- preguntó algo confundido y asombrado a la vez el erizo plateado.

-Para que te informes, sí, la tiene- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-_"Pues no parece..."_ Al menos ella, que es la del problema, se encarga de pasar tiempo con su novio...- respondió el erizo plateado con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó algo molesto y pensativamente el erizo azul.

-Sabes que quiero decir con eso, pasas más tiempo con ella que con Amy.

-¡Ella me necesita en este momento!, ¿Crees que no deseo pasar tiempo con Amy?- dijo molesto el erizo azul.

-¡Pues eso parece!- contestó el erizo plateado.

-Chicos.... ¡AÚN ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó muy molesta -¡Silver, esto no es un asunto de tu incumbencia!

-¡Ja!- dijo de manera triunfadora Sonic.

-¡Y tu Sonic, ya no pasas tiempo conmigo. Me has dejado a un lado desde que ella está mal!

-¡Ja!- dijo de manera triunfadora Silver.

Amy vio a Silver con una mirada matadora haciendo que él se callara en ese mismo momento. Dio un pequeño suspiro y los vio a ambos con una mirada intensa. Ya se había cansado que ambos estuvieran en constante pelea. Dio leve suspiro y rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación. Amy se dirigió a la puerta principal y antes de salir les dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Saldré por un momento- empezó –Regresaré en poco tiempo; espero que para cuando vuelva ambos se lleven un poco mejor.

-¡Pero Amy!- dijeron ambos erizo al unísono.

-¡Hasta luego!- dijo Amy cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ambos erizo se vieron a la cara fijamente por un momento, para después darse la espalda no muy contentos por la decisión de Amy. A Sonic no le agradaba la actitud de aquel erizo plateado, y a Silver no le agradaba en lo más mínimo en como él trataba a Amy, ella merecía más que eso.

-Parece que se molesto...- dijo Sonic para romper el silencio.

-Por quién sería- dijo en un tono molesto.

Sonic hizo una mueca de molestia y prefirió irse antes de estrangular al erizo plateado; por su parte Silver no dijo nada más y se fue al otro lado de la habitación para hablar lo menos posible con el erizo que hacía sufrir tanto a Amy.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow estaba en su apartamento aún pensando lo que había pasado hace sólo unas cuantas horas atrás. Parte de él se sentía algo culpable, es decir, le gustara o no tenía sentimientos por ella, y en ese momento no le gusta en lo absoluto. Deseaba con todo su ser volver a ser el sujeto despreocupado de los demás y vivir su vida solo, únicamente preocupándose por él mismo; pero al pensar de esa manera a otra parte de él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo sabía lo que era que no le importara a nadie, lo deseoso de compañía que alguien se podía sentir, aunque esos deseo no fueran constantes seguían existiendo.

Shadow movió sus cabeza a los lados para despejar su mente y prefirió ya no seguir pensando en eso. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de café. Su apartamento no era realmente grande, pero era digno de un ser solitario y misterioso como lo era él. Poseía sillones de cuero negros con una televisión de plasma enfrente de los mismos y una pequeña mesa de centro se encontraba ahí, a la par de la sala estaba la cocina que siempre se mantenía impecable, a Shadow no le gustaba en lo absoluto el desorden. Shadow sacó una taza de los estantes y se sirvió un poco de café caliente para relajarse y desestresarse un poco, pero su calma no estuvo por mucho tiempo al escuchar como se abría la puerta de el apartamento abruptamente.

-¡Shadow the hedgehog!- gritó Amy al entrar al lugar.

-¿Amy?- preguntó confundido el erizo negro.

Shadow salió de la cocina para ver a Amy muy molesta en la entrada del lugar. Amy al verlo parado a la par de la puerta de la cocina corrió hacia él y le dio una mirada fulminante.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó molesto el erizo negro por su intromisión.

-¡Ella vino aquí para pedir tu ayuda y tú le das la espalda!

-¿Ella?...¿Te refieres a Kaira?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Por si no lo has notado, ella te necesita. Lo que está pasando no es fácil para ella y...

-Si eso viniste a decirme es mejor que te vayas- dijo fríamente el erizo negro.

Shadow se dio la vuelta y tomó camino a la cocina de nuevo. Amy se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante la reacción de Shadow. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel y frío con alguien que quiere? Se preguntaba Amy.

-¿Acaso ella no te preocupa?- preguntó la eriza sin obtener respuesta alguna -... Pues para que sepas, ella siempre se a preocupado por ti. Antes de que ustedes estuvieran juntos ella siempre estuvo contigo y sé que no se agradaron mucho al principio...

Shadow se detuvo en ese momento y la vio de reojo. Sabía que ella tenía razón, ellos al principio se odiaban, mas sin embargo ella lo cuido cuando más débil estuvo después de que el laboratorio se derrumbara encima de él.

-Sé que no es fácil para ti afrontar todo esto... para nadie...- dijo con un tono triste -Pero yo siempre pensé que cuando alguien te necesita uno debe de estar con esa persona sin importar qué ¿No te parece?

-Creo que Sonic cumple perfectamente ese trabajo ¿No te parece?- respondió él irónicamente.

-¡Que Sonic haga lo que tú no puedes no es su culpa!- reclamó ella -Además, ella te quiere más de lo que te imaginas, yo pensé que tú también a ella...- dijo ella yendo a la salida del apartamento.

Shadow empuño sus puños fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras; él había intentado ayudarla antes y no quiso aceptar la ayuda que él le daba, ¿por qué ahora él era el malo? Su culpa no era.

-Para mi tampoco es fácil... ¿Sabes?...- habló la eriza en el marco de la puerta de aquel lugar -Lo extraño mucho... Pero estoy muy orgullosa que él la quiera ayudar, después de todo, por eso me enamore de él. Siempre ayuda al que lo necesita, y además... confío mucho en él... Sé que jamás haría algo malo; mi pregunta es: ¿Tú confías en ella?...- dijo la eriza antes de salir de el apartamento completamente.

Shadow se volteó rápidamente al escuchar el último comentario, pero Amy ya no estaba en el lugar y luego, de nuevo el silencio, la calma y... la soledad.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy regresó de nuevo a la casa de Sonic algo triste. No sabía si lo que le había dicho había servido de algo pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Entró calladamente a la casa y se fue a la sala.

-¡Amy!- dijeron ambos erizos al unísono, quienes se encontraban de extremo a extremo de aquella habitación.

Ambos erizos se vieron al rostro y pusieron una mueca de molestia al notar la presencia del otro.

-Ya regrese...- dijo Amy algo triste.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Sonic preocupado.

Amy movió su cabeza hacia los lados y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-...Sabes, estuve pensando- dijo Sonic cambiando el tema y desviando la mirada –Tienes razón, no he pasado el tiempo necesario contigo.

-Yo entiendo- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida -Sé que ella...

-Déjame terminar- interrumpió él -Y por eso quiero pasar el día de hoy contigo, solos tú y yo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Solos tú y yo!- dijo muy feliz la eriza. –Pero... ¿Quién vigilara a Kaira?

Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento al igual que Amy, no podían dejarla sola, era un peligro para los demás y para ella misma. Silver sólo observaba ambos erizos intentando adivinar que era en lo que pensaban. Amy y Sonic se vieron a los ojos como si tuviera la respuesta de aquella pregunta y voltearon a ver a Silver con una sonrisa.

-...¿Yo?- dijo Silver señalándose a si mismo.

-Por favor, sólo por hoy- dijo Amy casi en tono de suplica.

-Sí, tú dices que no pasó tiempo con ella, así que estoy seguro que no podrás decir que no- dijo Sonic con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Amy con una cara soñadora.

-... Bien- dijo resignado -Sólo por hoy- dijo al fin el erizo plateado.

-¡Sí!- dijo Amy abrazando a Silver.

-No nos tardaremos- dijo Sonic tomando a Amy de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bien...- dijo Silver sin mucho animo.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Amy antes de salir completamente del lugar.

Silver dio un profundo suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la habitación de huéspedes; ella simplemente no le agradaba, pero con tal de que Amy estuviera feliz se sacrificaría. Además no tenía que lidear con la felina, sólo vigilar que no hiciera nada malo.

-Será fácil...

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira estaba acostada en la cama viendo al techo, aún pensaba en lo que había hecho. Aún no entendía el porqué había actuado así; tal vez lo mejor a la larga sería irse de ahí, de esa manera no lastimaría a nadie ¿Quién la extrañaría?... Después de su conversación con Shadow era obvio que él la quería lejos. Kaira se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, talvez Sonic le podría dar algún consejo o palabras de apoyo.

Kaira salió al corredor, sin embargo no vio y ni escuchó a nadie, le pareció algo extraño pero igual siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con ese erizo plateado nuevamente. Él la vio algo sorprendido y después puso una mueca de molestia.

-¿Dónde está Sonic?- preguntó ella.

-Salió con Amy... Me encargaron cuidarte hasta que regresaran- dijo él viendo hacia otra dirección.

-¡Cuidarme!- dijo molesta la felina.

-Sí, cuidarte.

-No necesito que me estés vigilando- dijo cruzando sus brazos y llevándolos a su pecho.

-Di lo que quieras, igual, no me iré a ningún lado- dijo dándole la espalda.

-... Bien, como quieras- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y regresando a su habitación.

A Silver se le hizo algo extraño la actitud de ella, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Pasaron así las horas y Silver miraba atentamente el reloj, esperando que ellos regresaran, ya estaba cansado de estar ahí. Para matar un poco el tiempo decidió ir a verificar que todo estuviera bien, no había escuchado ningún sonido desde que ella habló con él, y eso le parecía extraño. Se dirigió a la habitación de Kaira y abrió la puerta.

-Sólo vine a ver si todo estaba bien por...- Pero Silver calló al ver que no había nadie en la habitación -Se fue...

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira se encontraba caminando en la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Él no si iría, pero nadie le dijo que ella debía de quedarse. Dio un pequeño suspiro y empezó a ver los comercios que estaban en aquel lugar; no estaba segura adonde quería ir pero sabía que deseaba olvidar un poco todo lo que la atormentaba. Kaira siguió así, caminando sin dirección alguna hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera. En esa misma acera se encontraba aquel erizo negro caminando justamente del lado contrario. Kaira se quedó viendo a aquel erizo oscuro con franjas rojas que se encontraba delante de ella, él la vio a ella y también se detuvo en ese momento. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, únicamente viéndose uno al otro, sin decirse nada, como si el silencio hablará por ellos. Siguieron así hasta que ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a caminar nuevamente, siguiendo con su curso. Pasó a la par de él sin decir absolutamente nada, como si se tratase de un completo desconocido. El erizo sólo la vio alejarse, con la mirada oculta en la penumbra.

-Espera...- alcanzó a decir el erizo en baja voz.

Ella se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento. Parte de ella quería ignorarlo y seguir, ya que al final él le había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber nada de ella, pero no podía, una parte de ella quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

-Lo que dije, yo...

-Déjalo así- interrumpió ella -Yo entiendo...- habló con suavidad. Después de eso empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Shadow se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se quedarán así. Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar detrás de ella hasta lograr alcanzarla.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras...- dijo ella caminando sin mucho interés.

Shadow se puso a la par de ella y caminó junto con ella; ella por su parte miraba fijamente el suelo, sólo en pocas ocasiones lo miraba de reojo para después seguir con su vista fija en el pavimento. Él hacia prácticamente lo mismo; miraba hacia el frente y sólo desviaba la miraba para verla de reojo. Caminaron así hasta que ella los dirigió a el parque central. Al llegar allí ella caminó hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño puente que cruzaba un estanque. Caminó hasta llegar al centro del puente dirigiéndose a la baranda del mismo. Vio atentamente el agua que se encontraba a sus pies, viendo así su reflejo en el agua cristalina haciéndola dar un corto suspiro. Aún pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con su vida en ese corto tiempo. Las ondas del agua, provocadas por hojas que caían de la copa de los árboles hacían que su imagen se distorsionara levemente, haciéndola sentir que en algún punto ésta volvería a cambiar en aquella felina que con mucho empeño había intentado destruir horas atrás. Sumergida en sus pensamientos había olvidado por un momento al erizo negro que la acompañaba, pero luego sintió algo que la hizo regresar a la realidad y estremecer a la vez "...Lo siento" escuchó decir. Vio como las manos de Shadow la rodeaban por la cintura, mientras que sentía la cabeza de él recostada en su espalda, lo que había provocado aquel estremecimiento.

-Lo que dije... yo estaba molesto, yo sólo...

-No importa, yo entiendo...- dijo ella en tono triste.

-Talvez, pero el que tenía que entender aquí era yo... Lo lamento.

-Sé que no he sido exactamente la mejor compañía estos últimos días, pero...- dijo viendo aún su reflejo en aquel estanque -Te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar... Me alejaré un tiempo, al menos hasta que esté mejor y después...- Calló al sentir como él la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-No quiero perderte...- dijo con suavidad a su oído.

Al escuchar eso ella se ruborizó velozmente. Puso sus manos encima de las de él y se recostó sobre su pecho; él la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza en un intento de retenerla, no quería perderla. Ella se volteó levemente para poder verlo fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó a él con sutileza y sus labios se posaron sobre los de él levemente, provocando que las mejillas del erizo se volvieran color carmín al sentir sus tibios labios sobre los de él. Se separó de él levemente y lo vio con una dulce sonrisa.

-Como decir que no a eso- dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

* * *

**Este capítulo es algo romatico, pero que puedo decir XD!!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que este capítulo no habla mucho del trama en sí, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente nos metemos de lleno a la historia. Capítulo 10 El error de Uno, el Dolor del Otro. Pues creo que su nombre lo describe bastante bien, aquí las cosas se invierten un poco X3!!!! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**


	10. El Error de Uno, El Dolor del Otro

**Hola!!! Bien he venido con la continuación de Inside the Darkness XD!!! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la fic y sin más que decir, a la fic X3!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 10: El Error de Uno, El Dolor del Otro

-¡¿Dónde rayos estará?!- se preguntaba el erizo plateado.

Silver salió de la casa en busca de Kaira. No podía haberla perdido, si algo malo pasaba por culpa de ella también sería culpa suya; al final de cuentas, él era el responsable de ella hasta que Sonic volviera a cuidarla.

-"_Todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti Amy"_- pensaba el erizo plateado mientras recorría la ciudad.

Silver siguió corriendo por toda la ciudad buscándola, sin embargo no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Desilusionado se fue al último lugar que no había revisado, el parque central. La verdad no quería entrar ahí ya que se acordaba de la conversación que había tenido con Amy tan sólo unas horas atrás. Cuando la miraba sentía cosas extrañas, cosas que no debería de sentir. Silver dio un corto suspiro al llegar a la entrada del parque. Entró al lugar sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarla ahí. Caminó por los alrededores viendo a varios niños jugar y a una que otra pareja pero sin rastro de ella, hasta que por fin la vio. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando la vio, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que miraba, estaba con alguien más abrazada de una manera casi romántica. Se acercó un poco más y vio a ese erizo negro con franjas rojas, haciendo que tragara pesado.

-Él es... Shadow the Hedgehog- susurró para sí mismo al reconocerlo –Claro, Amy habló de él en la casa del erizo azul... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge estaba cansada, había volado por todas partes en busca de él, pero sin resultado alguno. Terminó aterrizando cerca de una cascada para descansar un poco y recobrar fuerzas.

-Knuckles... ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Rouge se paró y alzó vuelo nuevamente. Una vez en el aire vio algo brillante adentro de una de las cuevas que se habían formado a través de los años en las montañas del lugar.

-_"Mmm... ¿Será acaso un tesoro? Bueno, por ahí no he ido a investigar"_- Pensó la chica murciélago mientras descendía a aquel lugar.

Rouge se paró cerca de aquella cueva. Jamás había visto ese lugar en toda su vida, sentía escalofríos al estar ahí.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- Se escuchó a la lejanía.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó a la defensiva la chica murciélago al ver a alguien acercarse al lugar.

-¿No has escuchado el dicho que dice la curiosidad mató al gato? Bueno en tu caso sería a la vampiresa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que el dicho aplica mejor en tu caso- dijo Rouge viendo a su adversaria.

-Talvez, pero la que morirá no seré yo...

0-0-0-0-0

-Debo irme- dijo con una expresión de ternura la felina.

-¿Irte?

-Sí, no deseo preocupar a mis amigos. Nos veremos después ¿Te parece?- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien...- dijo algo desanimado.

Kaira asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar de regresó a casa de Sonic cuando sintió una mano en su hombro haciendo que parara. Volteó levemente su cabeza y notó aquella mirada fija que tenía él.

-Cuando estés lista... puedes decírmelo- dijo el erizo negro.

-... Lo sé- dijo ella con una cara algo triste – Nos vemos.

Después de esas últimas palabras ella se fue de ahí. Él dio un leve suspiro y caminó en dirección contraría.

Los pensamientos de Kaira se concentraron en aquellas últimas palabras. Ahora no estaba tan segura de decirle lo que le pasaba, de nada realmente, quería hablar con él, pero temía ser rechazada nuevamente. Siguió su camino cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca, dándose vuelta al instante y al hacerlo vio aquellos ojos dorados sobre ella.

-Te encontré- dijo en un tono molesto el erizo plateado.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacías?!- preguntó el molesto.

-Lo que yo quiera, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo ella caminando de regreso.

-Te recuerdo que mi deber es cuidarte.

-Estoy bien, ves- dijo pesada -¿Qué? ¿Quiere una medalla por eso?- dijo ella molesta.

-Creo que no debo de recordarte tu último incidente ¿o sí?

Kaira se detuvo al escuchar eso. Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de aquella eriza con su mano sobre aquella herida sangrante aún estaba muy presente en su cabeza.

-...No

-Bien, entonces vamos, Amy y Sonic regresaran en poco tiempo- dijo él adelantándosele.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy y Sonic entraron a la casa y vieron a Silver viendo por la ventana desinteresadamente el paisaje. Amy se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya regresamos- dijo Amy feliz.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.

Sonic por su parte fue a buscar a Kaira. Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna; insistió una vez más y el mismo resultado. Sonic, extrañado por eso, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-¡Hola!- la escuchó muy contenta -Ya regresaste- dijo ella con una sonrisa al verlo.

-Ah... sí, ¿por qué no contestaste?- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Pensé que eras Silver- dijo con una mueca de molestia.

-¿No te agrada? Pero si es don simpatía- dijo sarcásticamente.

Kaira rió un poco ante tal comentario sintiendo una sensación agradable. Fijó su vista en a la ventana y mantuvo una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho reír desde que todo esto empezó.

-Sí bueno, no es fácil reír cuando no sabes en que momento enloquecerás y matarás a tus amigos- dijo un poco más triste.

-Tranquila, encontraremos una solución.

-Eso espero...

-Sabes, creo que te haría bien salir de aquí.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, nos reuniremos hoy con Cream y Tails. Creemos que hay un problema.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Knuckles no está...- dijo con una cara de tristeza

-¿Knuckles?

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, iremos con Tails para organizar la búsqueda.

-Bien, cuenten conmigo.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow se dirigía de regreso a su apartamento cuando escuchó la voz de alguien en la distancia.

-¡Shadow!- dijo una felina de ojos rosas moviendo sus brazos a manera de saludo.

-...¿Syndel?- dijo él viendo como la felina de ojos rosas corría hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Cómo estas? Tiempo sin verte- dijo con una amplia sonrisa –Dime ¿Qué pasó con la gatita?

-... Su nombre es Kaira.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -Bueno y ¿Te dijo que tenía?

El erizo dio un suspiro de exasperación y siguió con su camino. No sabía que era lo que hacía para siempre toparse con ella en cada esquina. La felina se quedó algo extrañada y lo siguió.

-¿No me digas que se separaron?- dijo ella alegremente.

-No, seguimos juntos- dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención.

Syndel paró con una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar eso, viendo al erizo negro alejarse; después de un momento corrió hacia donde él estaba para alcanzarlo. Se quedó algo pensativa caminando al lado de él. Shadow la vio de reojo algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Y... ¿La veras hoy?- preguntó aún muy pensativa.

-No lo sé- dijo él cortante.

-Pues ya que ella no ha estado muy bien deberías de irla a verla en la noche, tú sabes, dale una agradable sorpresa- dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

-...

-Bueno eso es lo que te aconsejo. De esa manera ella sentirá que la apoyas- dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa- Bien, me voy. No olvides lo que te dije, adiós.

Syndel se despidió con su mano y caminó en dirección contraría a la de Shadow; por su parte Shadow se quedó algo extrañado al ver la conducta de ella. La vio alejarse de él y conforme lo hacía, sentía que tenía algo familiar, pero no estaba seguro de que podía ser.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya era de noche y Silver se encontraba en la casa de Tails aún pensando en lo que había visto esa tarde.

-...Shadow the Hedgehog- dijo él viendo al techo de su habitación. -En mi mundo él fue encarcelado... Por ser una amenaza. Pensé que en este mundo también estaría de esa manera. **(N/A: En el juego de Sonic the hedgehog 2006, en el tiempo de Silver, él es encarcelado)**

Silver se quedó pensativo viendo aún el techo. No entendía cómo podía seguir libre; hasta donde él sabía Shadow era una amenaza para todos, pero no lo parecía, es más, la felina llamada Kaira parecía ser más amenaza que ese erizo oscuro, ella debería de ser aprisionada. Después de lo que le había hecho a Amy no merecía estar en libertad, y entonces de nuevo ese pensamiento.

-Amy...- dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Silver?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta –Soy Amy ¿puedo entrar?

-Ah, sí, claro, pasa- dijo el sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Hola, ¿piensas bajar?- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Bajar? ¿para qué?- preguntó él algo curioso.

-Pues para ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudarlos con qué?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Knuckles desapareció. Necesitamos hacer grupos para poder encontrarlo y abarcar más terreno.

-Si estoy en el tuyo claro que ayudo- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Amy se sonrojó ante ese comentario. Por alguna razón esos comentarios, que siendo de cualquier otro no le hubieran hecho nada más que molestarla, con él, la hacían sonrojar.

-Gracias...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Ah... Tú sabes, porque eres mi amiga y eso- aclaro él sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sólo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro. En la habitación se podía escuchar como dos corazones latían a una gran velocidad. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados y de pronto parecía que incluso aquella noche fresca se había tornado calurosa.

-¿Y Sonic?- habló el erizo plateado para romper el hielo.

-... ¿Con quién crees?- dijo casi en un tono molesto –Con Kaira...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Amy...

-A veces pienso...- empezó -Que con ellos dos hay más que amistad ¿sabes?...- dijo con una sonrisa triste -Y ese pensamiento...- un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas la hicieron detenerse un momento – Ese pensamiento... me mata del dolor.

Silver en ese momento maldijo a Sonic con todo su ser. Dio un suspiro de exasperación y vio como Amy se tapaba su cara intentando no llorar. Silver se acercó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo, por su parte, Amy puso su cara en el pecho del erizo sintiendo como sus lágrimas lo mojaban levemente. Él acarició su cabeza suavemente, mientras ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza, como una niña que se abraza a su oso de peluche. Pasó así el tiempo, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. Amy se separó un poco del pecho de él para así verlo a esos ojos dorados que parecían ser los únicos que la miraban ahora.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó él muy serenamente.

Amy lo vio fijamente mientras él le daba una cálida sonrisa, aún ella entre sus brazos. Muy pronto la distancia entre ellos pareció no ser lo suficientemente corta; ella se acercó levemente a él quedando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, era algo casi magnético.

-Amy...- susurró viendo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda -Eres realmente muy bella.

Ella acercó su rostro para sólo rozar los labios de él, él terminó por acercarse lo suficiente para así besarla suavemente. La luna fue la única testigo de aquella escena, en donde se podía ver como dos erizos expresaban aquel sentimiento que los comía por dentro, aquel sentimiento que sólo podía ser expresado al ambos fundirse en un cálido beso.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow se dirigía a la casa de Amy para hablar con Kaira, pensó que la idea de Syndel talvez no era mala del todo. Si quería que ella volviera a confiar en él, él debería de ganarse la confianza de ella.

Caminó hacia aquel lugar cuando un leve dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse haciéndolo poner una mano sobre ésta, pero luego, despareció. Le pareció algo extraño, no era normal en él, pero pensó que talvez todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le estaba afectado físicamente. No le dio importancia y continuó con su camino cuando a lo lejos logró ver a Kaira. Le pareció extraño que estuviera tan lejos de la casa de Amy, pero no le importó mucho y caminó hacia donde ella estaba hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. Sus manos rodeaban su cintura, mientras que las de ella rodeaban su cuello fuertemente para atraerla más él. La felina de ojos miel besaba apasionadamente al erizo azul.

Sintió una tristeza e ira incontrolables. No sabía si lo que más le dolía era que ella lo hubiera traicionado o el que hecho de que no le sorprendía lo que estaba viendo.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Cream.

-Será mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno, Sonic, tú y...- Tails empezó a buscar el erizo azul con la mirada, mas sin embargo no lo encontró -¿Alguien ha visto a Sonic?

-Sí, dijo que regresaría pronto, sólo fue a traer algo- respondió Kaira.

-Bien, entonces yo y Cream iremos por el Este, Sonic por el Oeste, Amy hacia el Norte y tú Kaira...

Sonic le había comentado a Tails sobre el pequeño incidente que había pasado aquella tarde, sin contar que Silver lo había dicho a los cuatro vientos muy enfurecido. Sonic no había dado muchos detalles, pero le había dicho que por el momento ella no estaba bien y que debía de cuidarla, o al menos alguien debía de vigilarla; él no quiso insistir en su parte, sabía que había más que un "No se siente bien" pero prefirió no indagar mucho en el tema por el momento.

- "_No puede estar sola..."_ Será mejor que acompañes a Sonic.- concluyó él.

-De acuerdo- respondió la felina.

-Será mejor que empecemos de una vez- ordenó. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Tails al ver notó que le hacía falta dos erizos -... ¿Y Amy y Silver?

-No lo sé, seguramente están arriba- dijo Cream.

-Cream ve por ellos, yo iré a preparar al Tornado X.

-Bien, yo saldré a esperar a que Sonic venga- dijo Kaira hiendo a la salida.

Kaira salió de la casa de Tails y vio las estrellas de esa noche. Había algo de frío pero se alegraba de que todo estuviera bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía normal, a pesar de que sabía que eso no era así. Miraba las estrellas fijamente, admirando la bellaza de éstas "Son tan hermosas" dijo para sí, pero un ruido la hizo distraer su atención. Escuchó unos pasos a la distancia y fijó su vista hacia los matorrales, pensando que era Sonic, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a Shadow salir de entre las sombras.

-¿Shadow?- se cuestionó sorprendida -Hola- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él fríamente.

-¿Uh?, Claro- dijo ella acercándose un poco él.

-Terminamos.

Kaira se quedó casi en un estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras; no entendía por qué le decía eso. Shadow la vio con una mirada despectiva, una mirada vacía. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde había venido.

-No entiendo... ¿por qué?- susurró aún sin reaccionar.

Shadow se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y se dio media vuelta para verla nuevamente. Parecía no creer lo que él había dicho, se miraba muy confundida. Tomó aire para empezar a hablar cuando vio al erizo azul llegando al lugar.

-Kaira, dejaste esto en mi casa- dijo el erizo azul con un suéter en la mano.

Shadow hizo una mueca de molestia y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Kaira pareció reaccionar en ese momento. Vio a Sonic detenidamente y él entendió que debía de irse en ese momento, algo estaba pasando y era mejor dejarlos solos.

Kaira corrió detrás de él, pero él parecía sólo caminar con más empeño y un poco más rápido. No entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso, pero ella no quería que todo terminara, así que le dijo lo único que creyó que lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡No, por favor!- dijo para hacerlo parar -... Yo te quiero.

Shadow sin embargo siguió caminando ignorándola por completo, como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran sentido para él. Ella no entendía la actitud que traía el erizo, ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera?

-¡Está bien!- gritó -... Talvez no te quiero.

Se detuvo al escuchar eso. Esperaba ahora que le confesara que él no era a quien ella quería a su lado, esperaba escucharla decir que prefería al erizo azul, esperaba reclamos, esperaba muchas cosas, menos lo que dijo a continuación.

Jamás había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia él, pues nunca había sido buena con esas cosas, pero ese día ella le abriría su corazón, pues si bien no sabía como decir lo que sentía, sí sabía que lo quería a su lado. "Yo te amo..." susurró con suavidad, mientras una mirada suave y dulce se posaba en su rostro.

Se quedó sorprendido por el comentario. Pero no tardó más de unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. La vio por encima del hombro y con una mirada fría y aires de superioridad le respondió "Hmph, yo no..." Después de eso él siguió su camino sin decir nada más, perdiéndose, así, en la oscuridad de la noche. Kaira se quedó parada viendo como él se alejaba de ella. Algo cálido empezó a descender por su mejilla, sintiendo como su rostro se mojaba levemente.

_-"Te lo dije, él jamás te amaría como tú a él..." _...Shadow- susurró al viento.

* * *

**Como se podrán dar cuenta aquí empieza con una nueva historia de amor XD!!! Para los que creyeron que había algo entre Silve y Amy, pues acertaron XD!!!! La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué pasará con ellos dos? y más ahora, qué pasará con Kaira quien fue rechazada por Shadow, ¿cómo afectará eso en su personalidad tan vólatil? XD!!! Bien, si quieren saber estén atentos a la continuación XD!!!**


	11. La Maldad en Mí

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias por los reviews, por lo que se ve el capítulo anterior los dejó bastante intrigados así que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste XD!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 11: La Maldad en Mí 

Sonic salió de la casa después de un tiempo al ver que ella no regresaba. Al salir la vio parada viendo a la nada; sólo podía distinguir pequeños brillos que descendían por sus mejillas, como pequeños diamantes brotando de sus ojos.

-¿Kaira?- preguntó el erizo azul.

Sonic no obtuvo respuesta alguna y temía que de nuevo ese ser maligno se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Se acercó con mucha cautela hasta poderla ver a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Kaira qué pasa?- preguntó el erizo un poco más calmado.

- Él... -empezó hablar – Él terminó conmigo...- dijo mientras las lágrimas fluían cada vez más.

-¿Shadow?... Eso no tiene sentido.

-Creo que sí lo tiene- dijo desviando su mirada al suelo -No me ama...

-Kaira...- dijo él intentando poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Déjame!- gritó soltándose bruscamente - Quiero estar sola- dijo corriendo fuera de allí en dirección al bosque.

Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento, había algo que estaba mal en todo eso y si no hacía que ella estuviera mejor, grandes problemas podrían venir de eso. Sólo se le ocurrió una idea, hablar con ese erizo negro y averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails regresó a la sala. Vio a Cream que se encontraba con Amy en un lado de la habitación y luego vio a Silver del otro lado de la habitación. Tails se acercó a Silver, quien se miraba muy pensativo.

-¿Nos ayudarás?- preguntó incrédulo el zorro al ver que había bajado.

-Sí- respondió secamente.

-Genial, tú podrías encargarte de buscar por el norte- dijo sonriente el zorrito.

-Como quieras.

-Amy- la llamó Tails -Había pensado que sería mejor si tú fueras con Silver.

-No- dijo ella rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

No entendía aquella reacción por parte de ella. Fijó su vista al erizo plateado, quien no pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta poco cortes de Amy. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó sin entender.

-Porque... prefiero ir con Sonic- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Lo siento Amy, pero Kaira ira con él y...

-Que ella vaya con Silver- interrumpió la eriza un poco molesta.

Tails no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera. Ella sabía que Silver podía ser alguien difícil de manejar, por no decir que lo era. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la habitación continua y así poder hablar en privado. Una vez ahí Tails dio un profundo suspiro y miró a Amy.

-Amy no hay tiempo para esto. Sabes perfectamente que Kaira y Silver no se agradan, no podrán trabajar juntos. Además tú te llevas muy bien con él.

-Tails, no espero que lo entiendas...- dijo con una expresión molesta -Pero no puedo ir con él.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- preguntó molesto el zorrito.

-Porque...

Amy se quedó callada en ese momento, no sabía que contestarle... cómo le explicaría lo que acaba de pasar, lo que no tuvo que haber pasado.

-Irás con él- puntualizó firme -Lo siento Amy, pero ya esperamos demasiado. No es una ida al parque, es Knuckles quien posiblemente esté en peligro. Irás con él y no se habla más- dijo él alejándose de ella.

Amy dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a la sala viendo a Silver quien estaba parado con su mirada fija en la ventana. Amy se sonrojó un poco al ver aquel semblante tan pensativo.

Silver miraba a las estrellas de esa noche. Aún no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en sus labios. Pero sabía que no podía seguir pensando así, él tenía a Blaze y ella a Sonic, a pesar de que técnicamente los dos parecían estar solos, eso no era así. Silver vio el reflejo del vidrio y la vio a ella viéndolo fijamente, él se sonrojó un poco al verla observarlo. Puso nuevamente su atención a el cielo para desviar su mirada y su atención.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic corrió un poco por el bosque. No era una gran ciencia saber que Shadow prefería el bosque o cualquier tipo de paisaje natural. Siguió así hasta que logró ver a ese erizo negro que caminaba sin rumbo.

-Te encontré- dijo para sí mismo.

Sonic corrió un poco más aprisa y paró enfrente del erizo negro, sorprendiéndolo un poco y haciendo que éste parara al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo el erizo azul.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo molesto y empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-Pero yo sí- dijo el erizo azul interponiéndose en su camino nuevamente.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-gritó molesto el erizo negro.

-No hasta obtener respuestas. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

Toda aquella ira que se había acumulado en él pareció por fin encontrar una vía de escape. Shadow sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza y rabia recorría su cuerpo.  
Cerró su puño con fuerza provocando que golpeara al erizo azul con una fuerza impresionante. El erizo azul se tambaleó un poco haciéndolo perder parte de su equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- preguntó el erizo azul poniendo una mano en el lugar del golpe.

-¡Como si no supieras!- contestó molesto -Déjame refrescarte la memoria; que te parece hoy hace tan sólo un par de horas atrás, tú y ella bajo el cielo estrellado ¡¿Te recuerda algo?!- dijo molesto el erizo negro intentando golpear al erizo azul de nuevo, pero él esquivó el ataque al verlo venir.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

-¡Ya olvidaste cuando la besaste!

-¡¿Cuándo yo qué?!- gritó asombrado y confundido.

Shadow se abalanzó contra Sonic; estaba enojado y lo que más quería ahora era venganza.

0-0-0-0-0

Ella corría tan rápido como podía. Sentía como sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando un rastro de pequeñas partículas brillantes, las cuales se formaban cuando aquellas lágrimas eran tocadas por la luz de la luna. La tristeza la invadía, sintiendo su alma destrozada. Lloraba de dolor, lloraba por un corazón roto. Su mente intentaba entender, comprender; si no la quería ¿por qué había estado con ella?. Kaira corría por el bosque, intentando encontrar un alivio para aquel daño, para intentar de alguna manera lograr olvidar lo que acaba de pasar. Siguió así hasta que tropezó con una de las ramas levantadas de aquellos robles, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se quedó ahí, sentada en el suelo, viendo como sus lágrimas caían al suelo y eran absorbidas por la tierra.

-¿Estás triste?- escuchó a alguien preguntar desde la sombras.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo secándose sus lágrimas bruscamente y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Así es como tratas a la familia?- dijo ella apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Tú...- dijo Kaira asustada.

-Vamos, ¿No me dirás hola?- dijo ella con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

-¡Syndel!,¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo ella en posición de combate.

-Hermana, no seas así, yo vengo aquí a saludarte. Nada más- dijo casi de manera inocente -Por cierto, es una lastima lo de tu nov... perdón, quiero decir, ex novio- sonrió con prepotencia.

Kaira no dijo nada al respecto, sólo bajó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras "Ex novio". Era más difícil de escuchar de lo que pensaba. Syndel únicamente sonrió al verla destruida.

-Y dime... ¿has dormido bien últimamente?

-...¿Qué?- exclamó algo asombrada por aquella pregunta. Eso la hizo levantar la mirada y quitar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre el erizo negro. No entendía cómo ella podía saber sobre sus noches de insomnio.

-Es que me imagino que después de lo que nos hiciste no debe de ser fácil dormir.

-Tú... ¡Tú lo hiciste verdad!- acusó la felina de ojos miel. –_"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_- escuchó en su cabeza.

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos al escuchar su voz retumbar dentro de ésta. Syndel, por su parte sólo sonreía como una niña que acabará de ganar un premio. Todo aquello le parecía de lo más divertido, pero cada vez se ponía mejor.

-¡Tú me has torturado estos últimos dos meses!- dijo Kaira muy enojada.

-Y tú los últimos años... y ahora me la vas a pagar...

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow seguía intentando atacar a Sonic. El erizo azul por su parte esquiva tan bien como podía los golpes. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el erizo negro estaba hablando. Él se mantenía mucho tiempo con Kaira, eso era cierto, pero nunca la había visto como algo más que una amiga, además, él estaba enamorado de Amy.

-Shadow, escúchame- intentó decir.

-No pienso hacerlo- dijo intentando atacarlo de nuevo.

Sonic sostuvo las manos de Shadow en el aire intentando evitar uno de sus ataques; si lo golpeaba una vez no podría detenerlo después.

-Escucha, yo nunca...- Pero Sonic calló al ver algo extrañamente familiar a la distancia. Logró divisar a Kaira quien parecía estar hablando con alguien más -¿Quién está con Kaira?- preguntó el erizo azul curiosamente.

Shadow detuvo su ataque al escuchar eso. Volteó su rostro para ver sobre su hombro. En la lejanía, vio de nuevo a la felina de ojos rosas, parecía que estaba hablando con Kaira. Eso era extraño ¿qué le estaría diciendo?. Shadow se alejó de Sonic con un salto hacia atrás y se dirigió a donde estaban ambas felinas, seguido por Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

-Por lo que se ve aún me odias...- dijo Kaira levemente.

-¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si tuviera una buena razón o algo así- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tú sabes que...

-¿Kaira?- interrumpió Sonic llegando al lugar.

-¿Sonic?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Con que tú eres Sonic the Hedgehog...- habló la felina de ojos rosas.

-¡Sonic, vete de aquí!- gritó Kaira.

-¿Syndel?- se acercó Shadow.

-Shadow- dijeron al mismo tiempo Syndel y Kaira.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Kaira.

-Shadow me alegro que vinieras- dijo Syndel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Uh?

-Sabes, ella tiene algo que decirte... su más grande secreto- dijo muy divertidamente.

-No...- replicó con temor en su voz la felina de ojos miel.

-Kaira, ¿De qué esta hablando?- preguntó Sonic.

-¿No se los ha dicho? Eso está mal- regañó ella -Déjenme contarles. Verán, la linda gatita que ustedes conocen, es una asesina sin corazón.

-¡No, eso no es cierto!- gritó ella con sus ojos llorosos.

-Claro que sí. Mató a todo el Clan del Yin-Yang con esas horribles cosas que tiene en sus nudillos- dijo con cierto rencor en su voz.

-Tú eres 'el ser oscuro'...- dijo asombrado Sonic al recordar aquel libro que había leído.

-Yo...- intentó ella decir al ver aquellas miradas de acusación -Eso fue...

-Ella los mató sin piedad, únicamente por deseos de sangre, o dime si no la has visto queriendo lastimar a su "amigos".

Sonic y Shadow la vieron aún incrédulos de las palabras de la felina de ojos rosas. Kaira vio a ambos erizos a los ojos. Ahora ellos sabían su secreto. Su respiración pareció acelerarse levemente al sentirse descubierta. Aquel era su más grande secreto, por lo que había tenido pesadillas los últimos meses, por el cual había sentido que todos le daban la espalda. Vio a Shadow, quien se encontraba con su mirada desviada. Nunca le había importado mucho lo que pudieran decir sus amigos, no a comparación de lo que podía siquiera pensar él. Se acercó a él lentamente, viéndolo con unos ojos cristalinos.

-Te juro que yo no sabía... yo no...- intentaba explicar la felina de ojos miel. Mas sin embargo el erizo negro no cambio aquel semblante. -¿Me odias?- preguntó con una expresión de tristeza, pero él no respondió ante eso.

La imagen de él empezaba a verse borrosa debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Una cosa era saber que él no la amaba y otra muy diferente a que la odiaba. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y un dolor en su pecho que parecía quemarle hasta el alma.

-No...- dijo para sí misma retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Todo lo que siempre temió, todo lo que sus pesadillas siempre le mostraron, todo se había vuelto realidad; y como aquella voz que una vez le habló en su cabeza todo lo que le había dicho se había vuelto realidad. "_Todos te dejarán sola, tarde o temprano; te lo dije"_ Kaira sintió una tristeza y odio que jamás había sentido antes. Se alejó de todos viendo esas miradas sobre ella, unas de miedo y otras de desprecio hacia su persona. Dio un leve suspiro antes de ver esa luz que la cegó por completo.

-¡¿Qué eso?!- preguntó Sonic viendo un gran resplandor.

-Por fin...- dijo Syndel muy ansiosa.

La esmeralda que Kaira tenía en su bolsillo empezó a flotar y a titilar de blanco a negro, hasta que después de unos cuantos segundos ésta regresó a su estado original. La esmeralda negra.

-¡La esmeralda!- gritó Sonic al verla corromperse.

Después de que aquel rayo de luz empezara a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo la esmeralda cayó al suelo. Syndel sonrió ante eso. Se acercó a ésta estirando su mano para así tomarla, pero ésta se le fue arrebatada por su hermana menor, quien pareció verla tranquilamente.

-¿Kaira?- preguntó el erizo negro.

No parecía ella. La observó detenidamente y vio sus ojos carmesí, su blusa negra con el símbolo del Yang en ella y los tonos rojos de sus ropas, ahora eran rojos sangre.

-_"Parece que desperté a la personalidad maligna de ella al final de cuentas. Esto no estaba entre mis planes" _ Kaira, hermana...

-¡¿Hermana?!- dijo el erizo negro sorprendido –Por eso te me hacías tan familiar- dijo él molesto.

-Sí, lo sé. Por cierto, debo de agradecértelo _Shadi boy,_ de no ser por ti la esmeralda no estaría así.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Si él no hubiera terminado con ella por esa visión esto jamás hubiera pasado- dijo la gata de ojos rosas acercándose a Kaira.

-¿Visión?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Sip, la de Kaira y Sonic besándose, ¿No creerías que mi hermana te traicionaría?.¿O sí?

-Fue una... ¿farsa?

-Por eso creías que ella y yo...- habló Sonic pensativamente.

-Tuviste que haber confiando más en ella, pero no lo hiciste. Ella te lo dio todo y tú a cambio le negaste lo que ella más anhelaba de ti... tu amor.

Shadow se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Empezó a desconfiar de Kaira desde que esa felina de ojos rosas había aparecido, por eso sabía que decirle, como molestarlo. Era su hermana, sabía que jamás le diría su pasado, sabía que si ella, una desconocida, le decía que pasaba algo entre Sonic y Kaira él lo creería sin pensarlo dos veces. Shadow cerró sus manos fuertemente para así convertirlas en puños; lo habían engañado para poder lastimar al ser que más le importaba, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Pagarás por esto...

Shadow saltó hacia su contrincante para atacarla y hacerla pagar "¡Aléjate erizo!" dijo la gata de ojos rosas. Estiró una mano y con un brillo rosa en sus ojos lo apartó de ella, empujándolo con una fuerza invisible hasta impactar contra un árbol, haciendo que éste se rompiera en dos.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- dijo alarmado el erizo azul.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso pensabas que yo sólo era una cara bonita?- dijo con una sonrisa –Soy Syndel the Cat, uno de los psíquicos más poderosos de la aldea del Yin-Yang.

Retrocedió un par de pasos sin saber que esperar de ella. "...Se corrompió" escucharon ambos decir. Sonic y Syndel voltearon levemente la cabeza para ver a la gata de ahora ojos carmín. Allí se encontraba Kaira, con una mirada intensa sobre aquella esmeralda. "Por culpa de..." empezó a hablar la gata de ojos carmín. Syndel sonrió ampliamente, acercándose con cierto cuidado.

-Por culpa de aquel erizo negro ¿recuerdas?

-...Shadow- concluyó ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sonic al notar que ella intentaba manipular su mente –¡Eso no es cierto! Fue culpa de...

-¡A callar!- gritó la gata de ojos rosas. Y como lo había hecho con Shadow lanzó a Sonic con una fuerza impresionante. –¿Acaso lo olvidaste? El erizo negro jugó con tus sentimientos, te dio la espalda ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas porque llorabas?- dijo ella con una voz convincente.

Entonces recordó, lo recordó a él. Recordó como él la había rechazado, y de nuevo sintió aquel sentimiento que la invadió en aquel momento, una tristeza que pronto se convertiría en odio puro. "Sabes que hacer ¿Verdad?" escuchó decir. Levantó la mirada y vio a aquella gata de ojos rosa quien le sonreía. "_Mátalo... Mátalo por habernos lastimado"_ escuchó en su cabeza.

-...Sí- contestó –Debo de matarlo...

* * *

**Imagino que muchas dudas se han despejado sobre lo quién era Syndel y sobre varios de los sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo; de ahora en adelante sabrán sobre lo qué le pasó a la aldea del Yin-Yang y sobre los verdaderos motivos de Syndel. Capítulo 12: Una trágica Historia.**

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**


	12. Una trágica historia

**Hola nuevamente XD!!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo XD!!! Espero realmente que les guste y muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. **

* * *

Capítulo 12: Una Trágica historia

La manipulación siempre fue siempre algo nato de ella, desde que era muy pequeña. La habilidad que había desarrollado para invadir la mente de quien ella quisiera le era muy útil claro está. Syndel había buscado a su hermana por varios años, hasta que una pista la había llevado hacia ese lugar; una explosión de un laboratorio, una esmeralda poderosa y algo sobre una chica con talentos especiales... Tenía que ser ella.

Syndel la veía atentamente mientras que en Kaira se formaba una mirada que transmitía una sed de venganza, viendo fijamente hacia el lugar en donde el erizo negro había terminado y no dudo en ir hacia aquel lugar en busca de lo que más anhelaba... venganza.

El erizo se levantaba algo adolorido de aquel fuerte impacto. No estaba muy seguro de cómo la gata de ojos rosos se las había arreglado para lanzarlo con tanta fuerza, pero por el momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Una vez en pie logró distinguir una sombra moviéndose a gran velocidad, allí fue cuando vio aquellos ojos rojos resplandecer con la luz de luna, era ella. Dio un saltó hacia un lado para evadirla y con ella a aquellas afiladas navajas que tenía ella. Ella dio un golpe certero en donde había estado antes clavándose ella misma en la tierra.

-¡Kaira!- gritó él al verla inmóvil por el momento.

-...Lo vas a pagar- musitó ella con rencor en su voz.

-¡Escúchame!, ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!

-Sí... Shadow the hedgehog.

Esa respuesta lo dejó helado. Si sabía quien era él por qué lo atacaba tan fervientemente, no entendía la actitud de ella, al final de cuentas había sido culpa de Syndel, o al menos la mayoría de cosas que habían provocado su sufrimiento. Vio como lograba sacar aquellas garras de metal de la tierra húmeda. Sacó aquella esmeralda caos que ahora era color negro y viéndola intensamente murmuró unas cuantas palabras que el pareció no entender muy bien hasta que fue muy tarde.

Ella vio aquella esmeralda y sujetándola con tanta fuerza como pudo dijo por lo bajo "...Poder Caos" Aquella onda que una vez que se había formado en aquel laboratorio para salvarle la vida a él, ahora la usaría para destruirlo, debía de hacerlo pagar. Una onda oscura hizo que los árboles del lugar se partieran en dos y cayeran al suelo como si fueran flores doblándose en una brisa de verano. Vio como el erizo negro recibía el impacto, golpeando todo árbol que estuviera detrás de él.

La gata de ojos rosas vio aquella onda venir hacia ella, así que protegió tan bien como pudo con un campo teléquinetico, pero a pesar de eso el golpe logró romper aquella barrera y golpearla aún, aunque el impacto no fue tan fuerte. Se puso de pie después de que el aturdimiento cesara. Vio a su hermana parada en el centro de aquella circunferencia que se había formado debido a la onda. No sabía que había pasado con el erizo pero seguramente había sido algo malo y ante esa idea una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Caminó hacia su hermana cuando sintió la presencia de otros individuos cerca de donde ellas se encontraban; eso no podía bueno para sus planes, necesitaba a la esmeralda negra y por consiguiente a su hermana.

-Tenemos que irnos- comando ella al llegar con Kaira.

-No, el erizo aún sigue con vida- dijo buscando con la mirada al erizo negro.

Se dio cuenta que no podría llevarla con ella por las buenas, al menos por lo que ella consideraba bueno. Dadas las circunstancias tenía que usar métodos más persuasivos para que ella recapacitara de su decisión. Sus ojos brillaron levemente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-"_Ellos ya vendrán... si es así la esmeralda nos la quitaran. Regresaremos luego por él. Debemos irnos..."_- escuchó Kaira decir en su cabeza. –La esmeralda...

Vio aquella gema que estaba en su mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Ella era la guardiana y nadie le quitaría aquella esmeralda, no podía permitirlo. Asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Syndel la siguió, Kaira por su parte no hizo nada al respecto, lo que ella hiciera le podía importar muy poco, por ahora tenía que esperar un cierto tiempo antes de ir en busca de él nuevamente, en un momento donde estuviera por su cuenta.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails y Cream habían empezado con su búsqueda en el lado dictado. No estaban seguros en donde deberían de empezar a buscar, pero eso pareció de dejar de ser importante en el momento en una onda de luz y fuertes ruidos provinieron del bosque, alertándolos a ambos y haciéndolos correr hacia allá.

-Tails ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Cream corriendo detrás del zorro.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo "_Me pregunto si Sonic tendrá algo que ver con eso..."_

Corrieron a aquel lugar y se quedaron asombrados al ver aquellos árboles partidos a la mitad; parecía que una bomba había caído en el lugar o algo por el estilo. Empezaron a caminar lentamente por aquel lugar. Tails miraba por los alrededores, para ver si encontraba la causa de aquel extraño círculo, pero no parecía haber realmente indicios de lo que había causado aquel incidente. Se quedó pensativo buscando posibles causas para lo que había pasado hasta que algo hizo que sus pensamientos se vieran perturbados, era el grito de Cream no muy lejos de ahí. Volteó a verla y vio como ella corría hacia uno de los árboles en el suelo, cosa que le pareció extraño hasta que vio como intentaba sacar algo, y una mano sobresalió del lugar.

-¡Ayúdame Tails!- gritó ella -¡Es Shadow!- dijo jalando con fuerza.

Tails corrió hacia el lugar al escuchar eso, pero un tropiezo lo hizo parar su marcha. No era nada de qué sorprenderse, había demasiadas ramas de árbol por el lugar, pero se dio cuenta que en este caso no había sido una rama, sino, un erizo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, un erizo que él conocía muy bien.

-¡Sonic!

0-0-0-0-0

La noche empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco y los tonos rojizos empezaron a ocupar lugar en el cielo. Las estrellas empezaron a desvanecerse sutilmente y en su lugar las aves que empezaban el día empezaron a usurpar el cielo. Una suave brisa hacía que su cabello bailara una hermosa danza, y los primeros rayos de sol que sus ojos brillaran como rubíes. Su semblante serio y su mirada vacía hacia que aquella hermosa mañana pareciera más como el anunciante de una batalla que pronto habría de llevarse a cabo. La gata de ojos rosas la miraba fijamente con una expresión pensativa, pues no era secreto que a ella no le agradaba su hermana pequeña. Parecía ahora tan distante los momentos en que ellas reían juntas y una verdadera relación fraternal se llevaba acabo.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Corrían por la aldea, jugando un conocido juego de los niños del lugar, ellos le llamaban "Las traes" Consistía en que uno de los participantes corría a los demás y si lograba ponerle una mano encima éste sería el que corriera a los otros. Corrían por los verdes pastos. Syndel a penas tenía nueve años y Kaira acaba de cumplir los siete; ella siempre llevaba dos colas al lado de su cabeza y un vestido blanco con el símbolo de su aldea en el centro, el símbolo del Yin-Yang. Todos los miembros del lugar llevaban más de alguna prenda con aquel símbolo. Syndel por su parte vestía un pantalón hasta los tobillos rojos y una blusa con mangas cortas de color blanco, con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en la parte inferior de su blusa.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- gritó mientras corría.

-¡Syndel, espérame!- gritó la pequeña detrás de ella.

Llegaron a un templo a las afueras de la pequeña aldea y Syndel paró al estar enfrente de aquella puerta de madera. Era prohibido para los habitantes estar en un lugar como ese, las sacerdotisa del pueblo, su madre, se los había advertido muchas veces. Kaira logró alcanzarla casi sin aire alguno y al ver el lugar se cubrió detrás de su hermana.

-Syndel, debemos irnos... no podemos estar aquí.

-Tonterías- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Vamos- dijo dando el primer paso en el peldaño de madera.

-¡No!, ¡Es peligroso!

-Eres una cobarde.

-¡No lo soy!- gritó –Además, está cerrado.

-Ja, mira esto.

La pequeña había progresado bastante en sus poderes psíquicos, pero aún le costaba dominarlos por completo, sin embargo, cuando ella se empeñaba en emprender algo, lo hacía hasta el fin. Sus ojos brillaron levemente y aquel pequeño candado se rompió a la mitad, ella sonrió satisfecha. Caminó adentro de aquel templo pequeño y su hermana la siguió por igual.

-Deberíamos de irnos...- dijo viendo a los alrededores.

-Hmph, deja de quejarte- dijo irritada. Caminó sin entender qué era lo "peligroso" hasta que algo le llamó la atención, un cetro que contempló hipnóticamente.

-Hey Syndel, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kaira viendo un tipo de cetro con una esfera donde se podía observar un tipo de humo entre negro y morado.

-No lo toques- regañó ella –Escuche sobre esto en la aldea, es algo que aprisionó un tipo de energía maligna o algo así- dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de su hermana -Sólo alguien tan poderosa como yo puede tocarlo- alardeó.

-¿Qué pasaría si la toco?- preguntó viendo el cetro de una manera muy curiosa.

-Seguramente te convertirías en un monstruo, espera, no puedes, ya eres uno- dijo Syndel riendo.

-¡No soy un monstruo!

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-"Quien hubiera dicho que tenía razón"-_ pensó la felina de ojos rosas.

Regresó a la realidad y de nuevo esos sentimientos de resentimiento aparecieron en ella, haciéndola desear lanzar a su hermana del acantilado más alto que encontrarse, pero sabía que había formas más crueles de lastimar a alguien. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios y caminó en dirección a su hermana, quien seguía con una mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Dime Kaira, ¿Realmente quieres vengarte del erizo negro?- dijo de manera fraternal y cariñosa.

-...Debo de matarlo- dijo con esa mirada fría.

-Sí bueno, hay otras manera de vengarte antes de matarlo.

Eso hizo que su mirada se fijara en ella. Parecía realmente estar intrigada por las palabras de ella, realmente quería hacerlo sufrir y Syndel, era una especialista en cuanto a tortura se trataba. Syndel le sonrió complacida.

-Dime, qué mejor manera de vengarte de alguien, que destruyendo lo que más le importa "_Como lo hice yo contigo"_- pensó sonriendo.

-...¿Lo qué le importa?

-Sí, verás, resulta que yo sé donde se encuentran dos amigos...

-¿Amigos?- interrumpió.

-Bueno, obviamente no tuyos- aclaró para asegurarse que no cambiara de opinión al respecto –Empezaremos con ellos, y en el momento en él que te encuentre... bueno, ahí sabrás que hacer.

No parecía entender del todo el plan de ella, pues si bien no recordaba muchas cosas, sí recordaba que aquel erizo no tenía amigos, no muchos; al único ser, aparte de ella, que él consideraría amigo sería a Rouge the Bat; si ella no se encontraba con aquellos "amigos" que ella decía, aquello le parecía una perdida de tiempo.

-¿A quienes?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-A un equidna rojo y a una murciélaga blanca.

-...Rouge- musitó –De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces sígueme.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, puesto que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Su mirada tardó en aclararse, pero al hacerlo logró divisar a Cream y a Tails cerca de él, luego, un poco a la distancia logró distinguir a Amy y no muy lejos de ella vio a Silver. Se levantó lentamente poniendo una mano en su cabeza, realmente tenía una migraña horrible. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tails, él por su parte le contestó con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el sillón de la casa de Tails, y que no muy lejos de él se encontraba Shadow con varias vendas en el pecho aún inconsciente. Intentó levantarse apresuradamente para ver si aquel erizo se encontraba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ni bien puso un pie en el suelo sintió como toda la habitación empezó a darle vueltas haciéndolo recostarse sobre el sillón nuevamente.

-No intentes ponerte de pie aún.

-¿Está bien Shadow?- preguntó sin titubear.

-Estará bien. A salido de peores situaciones- contestó Tails.

-...

-Sonic ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- preguntó preocupado su amigo.

-Yo...- dijo intentando recordar. Su mente aún seguía muy perturbada, pero pronto escenas de lo que había pasado aquella noche llegaron a su mente como un tren sin frenos, bombardeando a su mente con diferentes imágenes, entre ellas, a Kaira llorando, a una gata de ojos rosas con una sonrisa demoníaca y a una esmeralda corromperse. -¡Kaira!- gritó al recordar.

-¿Kaira?- cuestionó Tails –No sé donde está, no la hemos logrado encontrar.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el erizo azul- ¡Debemos de encontrarla!

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó confundido Tails.

Sonic empezó por contar aquella historia. Les comentó acerca de cómo aquella extraña felina, que resultaba ser hermana de Kaira, había mando a Shadow por los aires y sobre como aquella esmeralda se había corrompido junto con ella. El erizo negro, para ese entonces, había empezado a recobrar el conocimiento, y al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue al erizo azul contando lo que él había vivido antes de quedar inconsciente. Se sentó como pudo en aquel sillón y vio hacia el suelo, sólo escuchando la explicación de todo lo que había acontecido, de sobre la ruptura de ellos dos y sobre el engaño de aquella felina, haciéndolo sentir realmente culpable.

Shadow vio hacia el ventanal que se encontraba delante de él, y notó como los rayos del sol empezaba a salir y a cubrirlo todo, ya había amanecido para ese entonces, y junto con la noche, ella se había marchado. En algún punto él perdió toda conexión con su alrededor, sobre la conversación de aquel erizo, sobre el lugar donde estaba, sobre quienes lo rodeaba. Aquella frase se había marcado, y ahora empezaba a acecharlo. Aún recordaba su mirada, la cual era sutil y dulce, también existía cierto medio en su voz, pues lo que dijo lo dijo muy levemente, para que no fuera escuchada por alguien más que no fuera él. Recordaba sus labios moverse suavemente y sus manos que jugaban una con la otra nerviosas, y luego, la suavidad de su voz, como el susurro del viento. "..._**Yo te amo**_" No podía sacar aquellas palabras de cabeza y él aún no podía creer lo que había hecho...

-¡Shadow!- escuchó decir sacándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo como eso?- le reclamó la eriza rosa.

Él por su parte no le dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a escuchar; sabiendo que todo eso había sido gran parte por su culpa, por no confiar en ella, por escuchar a una extraña.

-Amy detente- la detuvo Sonic -Lo más importante ahora es ver como detenemos a su hermana. Sus poderes son algo que jamás había visto...

-¿A qué te refieres Sonic?- preguntó el zorro de dos colas.

-Mando a Shadow volando por los aires sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Como Silver...- dijo en voz baja la eriza.

Ese nombre hizo que Shadow regresara a la realidad. Vio hacia los lados, pues no sabía quién era él, jamás lo había escuchado nombrar. Shadow buscó por la habitación, y al final de ésta logró divisar a un erizo plateado quien lo vio como si lo conociera de algún lado. Su vista se quedó fija un momento en la de él y luego la desvió para acercarse a Sonic.

-Si sus poderes son como los míos- empezó hablar el erizo plateado -Entonces ella es psíquica...- Silver se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo – Pero esos poderes no deberían de estar en su época...

-"_Eso lo explica todo_"- pensó el erizo negro -Entonces ¿Tú también puedes hacer visiones?

-¿Visiones?- cuestionó él –No, por supuesto que no, ese un grado demasiado avanzado, incluso para mí. No me digan que ella...- dijo algo asustado.

-Ella creo una visión de Kaira y de mí...- dijo Sonic desviando la mirada de tan sólo pensar en aquella imagen.-Algo me dice que encontrarlas ambas será una tarea difícil, sin siquiera mencionar en como lidiar con ellas sin lastimar a Kaira.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con Knuckles?- preguntó Tails.

Había olvidado por completo el problema de Knuckles, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos importante. Pensó un poco las cosas y pronto pareció encontrar una solución, o al menos lo mejor por hacer. Con lo que respectaba a Kaira y su hermana lo mejor sería que fueran Shadow y él, pues, si alguien podía hacer regresar a Kaira tenía que ser él, ya lo había hecho antes, talvez funcionaba nuevamente, y Shadow era una gran luchador, sería excelente para soportar una pelea y con suerte para ganarla. Los demás se encargarían de buscar a Knuckles.

-Debemos encontrarlos a ambos antes de que sea muy tarde. Shadow y yo buscaremos a Kaira y el resto a Knuckles, no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y así empezó la búsqueda. Shadow y Sonic se dirigieron a la puerta a toda velocidad, como si aquella heridas fueran sólo simple rasguños. Tails vio a Cream en señal para que lo siguiera y luego vio a Amy y a Silver.

-Ustedes dos ya saben que hacer, si encuentran algo avísenos.

Tails y Cream se fueron de aquella casa, dejando a Silver y a Amy solos. Una sensación de tensión se posó por el lugar. Amy sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y como los nervios se habían posado sobre su ser haciéndola jugar con sus manos. Silver por su parte se mantenía con su mirada fija en un punto, no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también- dijo al fin sin verla a los ojos.

-Ah... Sí- respondió nerviosamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron por varias horas. Kaira seguía a Syndel sin emitir sonido alguno, sólo sumergida en sus pensamientos. En su cabeza rondaba un pensamiento, su primer recuerdo, la primera vez que ella había aparecido, la primera vez que había aparecido en aquel mundo. Aún recordaba la primera imagen que había visto, una pequeña niña que parecía verla con terror, pero esa mirada cambió radicalmente, bueno, cualquier imagen cambiaría una vez que se deja de sentir las piernas porque tu columna vertebral es partida en dos, luego aquella mirada fue vacía, su alma se había ido de su cuerpo. Mientras caminaba varios recuerdos venían a su mente, entre ellos ver como la gente gritaba por piedad o como su rostro era salpicado de la sangre de sus víctimas.

-...Dime algo- habló Syndel sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Dónde dejaste aquel cetro?

Ella pareció verla algo confundida, pero no por eso le dijo algo. En su cara se posó una expresión de molestia, dando a entender que no pensaba contestar esa pregunta y que era mejor que no volviera preguntar al respecto. Syndel hizo un resoplido expresando molestia al no obtener una respuesta; si alguien merecía saber donde se encontraba aquel cetro era ella, después de todo ella había sido la única sobreviviente y por consiguiente testigo de lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Aún recordaba tan vividamente aquel incidente.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Recibía como siempre lecciones de cómo dominar sus poderes, cosa que le parecía muy aburrido, después de todo, nadie le podía enseñar cómo usarlos correctamente, era la única en toda la aldea quien tenía aquellas habilidades, así que más que nada le enseñaban sobre el control y concentración de la mente para poder enfocar sus poderes. A diferencia de su hermana, ella recibía varias lecciones al día, Kaira a penas si recibía una o dos, ya que sus habilidades eran distintas. Su hermana podía sentir la presencia de unas extrañas gemas llamadas Esmeraldas Caos y parecía que era susceptible a diferentes tipos de energía o cosas por el estilo, cosas que no le interesaban; sus poderes no eran realmente una amenaza, no por recibir señales uno se volvía peligroso, o eso pensaba ella. Como hijas de la gran sacerdotisa del lugar no era de extrañarse de aquellas habilidades tan inusuales; pero su hermana tenía aquellas garras de acero, que la hacían diferente a cualquier miembro de la aldea, aquellas garra las heredó de su padre, uno de los más grandes luchadores de su aldea; Syndel, por otro lado, había heredado sus ojos, nada realmente sorprendente.

Se encontraba con su madre cuando escucharon una grito proveniente de las lejanías del pueblo, cerca del templo de éste. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la gata de ojos rosas. "Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver. Mientras tanto practica la respiración, tal como te enseñe" Le habían dicho que inhalara y exhalara lentamente, ¡Como si no supiera respirar ya!, pero aún así decidió hacerlo, hasta que otro grito se escuchó, eso la hizo que se levantara de su asiento y saliera de aquella casa hecha de madera. Al salir vio a la gente movilizándose rápidamente, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Vio hacia los lados intentando encontrar una explicación, hasta que vio a su hermana en la lejanía, tenía una mirada extraña y un semblante imponente, hasta cierto punto intimidante. Puso una expresión seria y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, después de todo ella siempre había podido dominar a su hermana pequeña. Conforme se fue acercando vio aquel cetro que una vez de pequeña había observado con detenimiento, y ahora su hermana lo tenía en su poder ¿Por qué rayos ella lo tenía? Se le hizo extraño pero no le tomó importancia hasta que vio como varios de los más fuertes hombres de la aldea corrían hacia ella con diferentes tipos de armas en sus manos, parecía que tenían toda la intención de atacarla "...¿Qué hacen?" se preguntó sin entender. Kaira no era tan fuerte como para vencerlos a todos, con uno que fuera sería suficiente. "¡Esperen!, ¡¿Qué pas..." pero aquella oración no pudo ser completada al ver como una onda de fuego negro, proveniente de aquel centro que ella llevaba en la mano, empezaba por abrasar todo lo que estaba en su camino. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero notó que aquel fuego era más rápido de lo que ella podía ser. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró como su madre se lo había dicho tiempo atrás y una barrera mental fue colocada a su alrededor, encerrándose en una burbuja para no ser lastimada, pero a pesar de haberlo conseguido sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado a varios metros del lugar desvaneciendo aquel campo. Se impactó contra uno de los árboles aboyándolo y haciéndola perder todo conocimiento.

Empezó abrir sus ojos levemente, sentía que todo le dolía, ya no estaba segura que era lo que le dolía más. Vio como aquella noche era iluminada por los incendios aislados que se encontraban ahora en su aldea. "...No" musitó. Se levantó de donde estaba y vio a como los cadáveres se esparcían por el lugar. Caminó por el lugar con cierta dificultad, viendo como algunos de aquellos cadáveres estaban incinerados y otros estaban desmembrados, partidos, apuñalados o sólo cubiertos por sangre sin dejar ver donde estaba la herida.

-¿Quién...- pero unos sollozos la interrumpieron. Caminó un poco más hasta que vio a su hermana menor llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, el cual ahora yacía sin vida en sus brazos. Entonces lo entendió, ella había hecho todo eso, ella había matado a todos.

-...Lo siento tanto- decía ella mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

-¡Tú lo hiciste!- gritó Syndel con odio -¡Tú los mataste a todos!

La volteó a ver con una expresión de sorpresa. En su cara había manchas de sangre, igual que en sus ropas blancas -...¿Syndel?- dijo la felina de ojos miel incrédula.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Soltó a su madre y corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía contenta al verla allí parada enfrente de ella. Syndel levantó una de sus manos, y con todo ese odio que en ese momento recorría su ser, sus ojos brillaron como el fuego del mismísimo infierno y con una fuerza impresionante la mando a volar por los cielos. Sintió una fuerza renovadora, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Toda su vida le habían prohibido usar sus poderes como ella lo deseara, pero esta vez, no estaría su madre para detenerla, ya no. Esbozó una sonrisa y caminó en busca de su hermana, quería probar más sus poderes, explorarlos más y en el camino, la mataría, esa idea pareció agradarle.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cuánto más falta?.

Esa pregunta la sacó de su recuerdo y vio hacia los lados, ubicándose. Ya había llegado. "Hemos llegado" dijo con una sonrisa. Caminó un poco más y se adentro a una cueva cercana del lugar, ahí, inmóvil, vio al equidna rojo.

-Cariño, ya vine- dijo con una melodiosa voz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me muero por saber sus opiniones XD!!! Para los fans de Knuckles en el siguiente capítulo hace su aparición. Bien, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasará cuando Shadow y Kaira se miren nuevamente ¿Podrán hacerla regresar a ser quien era antes?. Sonic y Syndel terminan en una situación delicada, la esmeralda negra los ha transportado a un recuerdo, en donde podrán ver como la Aldea del Yin –Yang fue masacrada... Sonic conocerá otra parte de Kaira, una parte que lo hará dudar sobre si ayudarla o castigarla. Capítulo 13: My Power, My Darkness (Mi poder, Mi Oscuridad)**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**


	13. My Power, My Darkness

**Hola a todos nuevamente!!! He regresado con otro capítulo XD!!! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han mandado. Por fin, para todos los que me lo pidieron, aquí les traigo a Knuckles XD!! Así que sin más que decir, al fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: My Power, My Darknees

Escuchó como ella se anunciaba, significaba que había llegado para torturarlo nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud, pues la poca luz que entraba a aquella cueva lo lastimaba. La cabeza le dolía constantemente y la luz, así como el sonido, sólo empeoraba la migraña que tenía. La vio entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo que se le erizara la piel, eso no podía ser bueno.

-Cariño, ya vine- dijo con melodiosa voz.

-¡No soy tu cariño!- gritó molesto.

-No me hables así, esas palabras me lastiman- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, en un intento de verse con sufrimiento, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres una víbora ¿lo sabías?- dijo con resentimiento.

-Basta, darme halagos no te ayudará- dijo sonriendo –Pero sabes, el día de hoy te traje una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Uh?

En eso, la vio entrar al lugar; era Kaira, pero no parecía ella misma. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí y su blusa era de color negro con el símbolo del Yang en él, aquel equilibrio se había roto por completo. Todo en ella era oscuridad. Se acercó a él y lo vio directamente a los ojos, parecía que lo inspeccionaba con cuidado. Luego se volteó para ver a la felina de ojos rosas con bastante seriedad.

-Él no me interesa, yo quiero a la murciélaga.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el equidna. -¡¿Qué piensas hacerle a Rouge?!

Syndel rió por lo bajo y lo vio con intensidad, luego fijó su vista en Kaira quien parecía estar esperando algo. "Sal, espérame afuera y luego te diré donde está ella. Ahora necesito hablar con él a solas" Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó fuera de aquel lugar. Syndel se sentó enfrente del equidna, a una distancia prudente obviamente, y lo vio con diversión.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que sabes dónde está ella?!- gritó el equidna molesta.

-Verás, resulta que yo tengo a tu novia.

-...No- musitó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban de la impresión.

-Ahora, escúchame bien- dijo con una mirada fría y un tono de voz serio -Yo necesito ayuda en algo, y sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Necesito que manipules la _Master Emerald_ a mi conveniencia.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Jamás!

-Mira, te lo pondré de esta manera. Allá afuera hay una felina que se muere por matar sin piedad, y por vengarse de un erizo, el cual, parece tener una amistad con tu novia. Ahora une todo eso. Ella va ir a matar a tu novia y yo soy la única que puede detenerla siempre y cuando tú hagas exactamente lo que yo digo.

-...Dime que es lo que quieres que haga- dijo bajando la mirada.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic y Shadow buscaban a Kaira por el lugar y para poderla encontrar Shadow llevaba consigo su Esmeralda Caos de color verde, de esa manera, al reaccionar ésta, sabrían donde estaba ella y seguramente su hermana también.

-Esto será inútil si seguimos así- dijo el erizo azul parando de su marcha al no ver resultados -Y aunque localicemos la esmeralda ten por seguro que ella detectará la tuya primero, esperándonos con una calurosa bienvenida- dijo el erizo azul quedándose pensativo.

-Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, no te necesito- dijo Shadow caminando con la esmeralda en la mano.

-Talvez tú no, pero ella sí.

Shadow se detuvo al escuchar ese comentario. Empuñó la mano que tenía libre llenado por aquella ira incontenible. Sabía que él tenía razón. Sonic había pasado a formar algo muy importante para Kaira esos últimos días.

-Lo sé- dijo entre dientes.

Sonic notó aquel resentimiento de inmediato. No sabía que Shadow podía ser celoso, pero por lo que se notaba lo era, y bastante, o posiblemente no eran celos, posiblemente él tan sólo quería tener el lugar que tenía Sonic, ser ese ser en el cual ella había podido confiar ciegamente.

-Ella te tiene mucho cariño- habló el erizo azul -Es por eso que no quería que supieras eso, lo que le pasaba- dijo Sonic intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Desde cuándo...- dudo por un breve momento - ...¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Cuando la vi hablando sola en la calle una vez que yo estaba por la ciudad- contestó él -Le pregunté qué había sido todo eso, y bueno, no me contó mucho, pero parecía que siempre aparecía cada vez que a ella le pasaba un episodio como ése, así que no tuvo mucha opción entre decirme o no.

Shadow no dijo más y siguió caminado muy pensativamente; Sonic tampoco habló de nada en el resto del camino, no quería que Shadow se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía, todo eso debía de ser muy duro para él. Sonic siguió divagando en sus pensamientos sin poder evitar ver de vez en cuando de reojo al erizo negro. Siguieron caminando sin un rumbo definido hasta que vieron un resplandor muy fuerte proveniente de la esmeralda en la mano del erizo negro.

-Te encontré- dijo el erizo negro para sí mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

Le había dicho que saliera del lugar en donde estaba el equidna rojo y así lo hizo. No le emocionaba mucho la idea de esperarla ahí afuera, pues estaba segura que ella tenía sus propios planes los cuales no tenían que ver con su sed de venganza. Se recostó sobre un árbol y sacó aquella esmeralda de color negro, sin poder evitar verla fijamente, viendo la energía maligna que habitaba en ella, haciéndola sonreír. Se sentía bastante bien estar afuera, poder salir de la mente de su otra personalidad y hacer lo que se le placiera, y lo primero en su agenda sería matar al erizo negro, no por corromper la esmeralda, sino por haberla purificado, si lo volvía hacer, ella debería de volver a dormir. Siguió sentada en aquel árbol cuando una fuerte sensación vino hacia ella, era como una pulsación, algo que le indicaba que había algo que se estaba acercando hacia ella, una esmeralda caos. Se levantó de aquel lugar y corrió hacia donde sentía aquella pulsación. Terminó llegando a una zona un poco remota del bosque, sabía que aquella esmeralda se acercaba. Fijó su vista a la distancia y logró distinguir un resplandor de color verde "...Se acerca" dijo viendo al horizonte.

Shadow corrió a toda prisa seguido por Sonic, cada vez el resplandor se hacía más fuerte. Paró al divisar algo a la lejanía. Sonic paró detrás de él y ahí, parada con su vista en el cielo y una mirada vacía, estaba Kaira, quien tenía aquella esmeralda negra en la mano sabiendo de antemano que alguien se aproximaba.

-¿Kaira?- dijo Sonic acercándose con cautela.

Kaira por su parte no dijo nada, no pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, simplemente siguió con su mirada en aquel cielo azul. Sonic se acercó un poco más a ella y repitió su nombre nuevamente con el mismo resultado de antes. Fue hasta que Shadow mencionó su nombre que ella pareció reaccionar, desviando su vista de aquel cielo azul y fijándola hacia los dos erizos. Su mente, la cual poseía innumerables lagunas mentales, pareció empezar a recordar al erizo azul. Gracias a el erizo azul ella siempre había vuelto a dormir, siempre había logrado traer a su otra personalidad de regreso, y de ser así, él era una amenaza potencial para ella.

- ...¿Sonic?- susurró ella con una mirada que parecía confundida.

-Sí- dijo el erizo azul inmediatamente con una sonrisa -¿Me recuerdas?

Ella se acercó con una leve sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba el erizo azul, quien le sonrió de regreso. "...Empiezo a recordarte" le dijo ella con suavidad. Se acercó al erizo azul lo suficiente para así acariciar su rostro levemente, en un intento de hacer una muestra de cariño.

Al ver como ella decía el nombre del erizo azul él desvió la mirada dolido, no podía creer que ellos dos fueran tan unidos al punto de que él se borrara de toda existencia, o al menos eso pensó en un principio. Shadow vio como ella empezó a acercarse al erizo azul, pero había algo extraño, si realmente ella había "regresado", por qué es que sus ojos seguían siendo de un color carmesí como los de él; la observó detenidamente, había algo que no parecía bien. Vio como ella se acercaba al erizo azul y acariciaba su rostro afectuosamente haciéndolo bajar la mirada para no ver la escena; al hacerlo notó inmediatamente como en su otra mano empezaba a sacar aquella garras lentamente, entonces se dio cuenta, su Kaira no había recordado a Sonic, era la otra. "...Empiezo a recordarte" la escuchó decir. "¡No!, ¡Aléjate!" gritó el erizo negro. Sonic lo volteó a ver confundido por las palabras de él hasta que regresó su mirada hacia donde estaba Kaira, la cual tenía su puño levantado con aquellas garras a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, su mirada estaba llena de odio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, reunió toda su fuerza para hacer un golpe directo.

Un grito se escuchó retumbar por todo el bosque.

0-0-0-0-0

Había logrado convencer al equidna, ahora sólo tenía que ver como prologaba un poco más la muerte de la murciélaga, tenía que ver como distraía a Kaira y hacía que le diera la información que ella necesitaba antes de deshacerse de ella. Caminó a las afueras de aquella cueva y vio que ella no se encontraba en los alrededores "¿Kaira?" la llamó al no verla, pero no hubo respuesta, se había ido. "Demonios... ¿Dónde rayos está?" Empezó a caminar por los alrededores rápidamente para poder encontrarla, pensó que talvez había ido a conocer los alrededores, pero por lo que se notaba no era así. "¡Demonios!" gritó golpeando un árbol fuertemente, lastimándose ella misma a la vez. Estaba muy molesta, pues no sabía que haría ella ahora, hasta que recordó al erizo negro, antes de que ella fuera hacer cualquier cosa ella se vengaría de el erizo negro, donde estuviera él, estaría ella. Tomó rumbo para la casa de la eriza rosa, donde su hermana había vivido previamente, con la esperanza de encontrar al erizo negro y así a ella. Pero su marcha no duró mucho, pues escuchó un gritó por todo el lugar, eso significa que ella ya había encontrado al erizo y que estaba en las cercanías.

-Pobres ilusos... ¿Buscar a mi hermana?, eso es una sentencia de muerte- sonrió ante la idea.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy y Silver caminaban sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Amy caminaba detrás de Silver con su mirada fija en el suelo. Silver caminaba con su mirada siempre al frente, exceptuando en las raras ocasiones cuando miraba de reojo a Amy. Se sentía algo culpable por lo que había pasado, él no tuvo que haber permitido que ella se acercara tanto a él, pero había sido su culpa por haberla besado, a pesar de que ella estaba talvez a unos sólo unos milímetros de distancia, él tuvo que haberse alejado o haber dicho no, pero no pudo, fue débil. Silver dio un suspiro y la vio de reojo una última vez antes de tomarse de valor para hablar.

-Lo siento- dijo el erizo plateado sin dejar de caminar.

Amy levantó la cabeza y lo vio algo confundida por sus palabras, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Si ella había tenido la culpa, si ella no se hubiera acercado tanto a él, él no la hubiera besado.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó la eriza confundida.

-Yo no tuve que...

-Yo fui quien no tuvo que hacer eso, yo te pido que me perdones- dijo ella bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

-No, yo no tuve que haber dejado guiar.

-Sí, pero eso no hubiera pasado si yo...

-Dejémoslo en el pasado ¿te parece?- dijo el erizo plateado con una sonrisa.

-Sí- contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

Amy se sentía un poco más tranquila al ya haber aclarado las cosas. Caminó a la par del erizo ya un poco más confiada, pero siempre manteniendo su distancia, ya que no quería que ese incidente se repitiera de nuevo.

-¿Crees que Knuckles esté bien?- preguntó algo triste la eriza.

Silver la volteó a ver algo desconcertado por la pregunta notando aquella mirada de consternación. Levantó su mano para ponerla encima del hombro de ella deteniéndose a un par de centímetros, dudando un poco sobre aquella acción, pero al final terminó por ponerla suavemente.

-Sí, lo encontraremos.

Amy lo vio e hizo una cálida sonrisa. Knuckles tenía que estar bien, al final de cuentas él era muy fuerte y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-Sí, gracias- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos erizos se vieron a los ojos intensamente, ambos sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, y sin poder detenerse, empezaron a acercarse lentamente, casi inconsciente, magnéticamente. Sabían que estaba mal, sabían que no debían, pero a pesar de saber eso, hicieron caso omiso y terminaron nuevamente uno enfrente del otro, a pocos centímetros de distancia; hasta que algo hizo que ambos se separaran abruptamente, un grito por todo el bosque hizo que ambos se pusieran a la defensiva. Amy pareció reconocer ese timbre de voz, se le hizo familiar, demasiado, hasta que entonces supo de quien era "...Sonic" dijo casi incrédula.

-¡Es Sonic!- gritó, corriendo hacia donde parecía provenir aquel grito.

0-0-0-0-0

Exclamó un grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo había sido cortado, la cortada no había perforado el hueso, pero sí había cortado el músculo profundamente. Había logrado esquivarla por apenas unos centímetros. Lo vio con una mirada fría y sin compasión y volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez logró evadirla sin problemas, tomando una considerable distancia de ella.

-¡Kaira!- gritó el erizo sujetando su brazo con fuerza –¡Recuérdame!

-Sé perfectamente quien eres- dijo recobrando la compostura y retomando aquella mirada vacía y sin emociones. Con un movimiento de su mano sacó nuevamente aquellas afiladas garras y ahora ambas de sus manos poseían esas filosas navajas. –Sonic the Hedgehog- dijo sin más. Se alistó para atacar nuevamente cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Detente!- dijo el erizo negro, captando la atención de ella –Es a mí a quien quieres.

Lo volteó a ver y al hacerlo sólo una imagen pudo venir a su cabeza; una noche iluminada por las estrellas y una frase "..._Hmph, yo no"_ luego de eso, un dolor punzante en su pecho vino hacia ella, no estaba realmente segura de lo que aquello significaba, pero sí sabía algo, dolía y mucho; esa había sido la razón por la cual ella había aparecido, para poder vengarse de él, para poder parar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de no saber su causa exacta; además, al eliminarlo, la esmeralda no podría volverse a purificar.

-Es suficiente- dijo el erizo negro –La Kaira que yo conozco jamás dañaría a aquellos que ella quiere- dijo él, mientras ella sólo observaba con detenimiento a sus palabras. -¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo es que él te ayudó en incontables ocasiones?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Sonic -¿Crees que tu familia realmente aprobaría todo esto?

-...Me confundes- Fue lo único que ella alcanzó a decir.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó confundido.

-De quien tú hablas es de mi otra personalidad...- dijo con frialdad –A mí no interesa lo que piensen ellos, a mi no me interesa quien me "ayudó" antes. Yo sólo quiero que el dolor pare... Yo sólo busco venganza.

Sonic los escuchaba dialogar cuando vio aquella esmeralda de color negro que ella tenía en su mano, entonces pensó: 'Si se la lograba quitar, quizás traerla de regreso sería más fácil'. Así que con sumo cuidado de que ella no lo viera empezó a caminar hacia ella, acercándose tanto como le era posible sin ser detectado. Para cuado estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de aquella esmeralda y por consiguiente de Kaira escuchó una voz delatándolo "¡No, la esmeralda!" gritó la felina de ojos rosas que parecía que había salido de la nada. Kaira volteó su cabeza al escuchar a Syndel gritar, viéndolo a la par de ella; sin poder creer que no se había percatado de su presencia. Sonic tomó aquella gema y al hacerlo la felina de ojos carmesí la sujetó con fuerza por igual. "¡Aléjate de ella!" gritó la gata de ojos rosas y con un brillo en su mirada decidió usar sus poderes para alejarlo de aquella esmeralda, al mismo tiempo la esmeralda que ahora era sujetada por el erizo y la felina de ojos carmesí, empezó por emitir una luz que cegó tanto al erizo azul como a amabas felinas, provocando que cerrara sus ojos.

Sonic abrió los ojos al no sentir la luz que irradiaba la esmeralda negra, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en aquel bosque, se sintió desubicado, pues no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso se había activado el control caos y lo había transportado? Vio a los alrededores y notó que estaba en una especie de templo, todo hecho de madera y con un aire sagrado con varios símbolos que significaban pureza o al menos eso pensó él. Al fondo de aquel lugar vio el símbolo del Yin-Yang que abarcaba una pared completa y delante de éste se encontraba un pequeño altar o algo parecido, y ahí, cerca de aquel altar vio a Kaira quien se encontraba sujetando un cetro bastante extraño en una sus manos "¿Kaira?" musitó al verla, pero ella pareció no escucharlo, luego, algo lo dejó helado; una pequeña niña pareció musitar el nombre de ella con una expresión de horror en su rostro, luego, sin previo aviso, sin expresión alguna, la atravesó por el abdomen, y en todo el lugar se escuchó como aquella columna se rompía en dos, para después la pequeña exhalar su último aliento y perder todo brillo en los ojos.

-¡Kaira!- gritó aterrado por lo que había visto, pero ella pareció no escucharlo. Corrió hacia donde ella estaba, para intentar detenerla, pero al hacerlo y pararse enfrente de ella, ella lo atravesó como si él se tratase de un fantasma –Pero que...

-Parece que terminamos adentro de la mente de mi hermana...

Se volteó algo sorprendido al escuchar otra voz, y ahí fue cuando la vio, la felina de ojos rosas con una expresión muy seria, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella. –¿En la mente de ella?- le cuestionó.

-No sólo en su mente, en una recuerdo...

-¿Recuerdo?, ¿Qué recuerdo?

-El día en que masacró a todo el clan... El día en que toda la aldea del Yin-Yang pereció ante ella...

* * *

**Si quieren saber porque es que Syndel odia tanto a su hermana menor, este es el momento. En el siguiente capítulo sabrán que fue lo que pasó en el lugar, según los recuerdos de la Kaira oscura. También el secreto de Amy y su traición hacia Sonic será descubierto por alguien, que se encontraba en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Si quieren saber quién es, y qué los pasó hace tantos años con la Aldea del Yin-Yang estén atentos a la siguiente continuación. Capítulo 14: El Misterio del Cetro.**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**


	14. El Misterio del Cetro

**Lamento la tardanza, pero adivinen, ahora me puse a trabajar, al menos por vacaciones, entonces tengo de todo menos tiempo T.T. Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste XD!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 14: EL Misterio del Cetro

-¿La masacre?, ¿Entonces dices que podremos ver todo lo que ella recuerda de ese día?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Eso parece- dijo con su mirada perdida.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿Pretendes que yo al ver esto desista de ayudarla?, Lamento informarte que eso no pasara- dijo firmemente.

Ella lo vio con una mirada intimidante, pues no le había agrado aquel comentario; luego aquella expresión característica de ella regresó a su rostro, aquella sonrisa divertida y aquella mirada traviesa que denotaba diversión y maldad a la vez. Rió por lo bajo y empezó a caminar marchándose de aquel templo. Al llegar a la puerta lo vio una última vez divertida.

-Primero que nada, yo no te traje aquí- puntualizó –Me parece que fue aquella esmeralda. ¿Por qué?, No lo sé, pero aquí estamos. Segundo, yo no contaría con eso- citó al referirse sobre el último comentario del erizo –Si te pareció cruel lo que hizo ahora, espera y verás- dijo antes de salir del lugar.

No estaba seguro a que se refería ella, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Caminó hacia donde ella y Kaira habían ido y al hacerlo vio una felina mayor hablando con Kaira, parecía que intentaba hacerla reaccionar, como él y Shadow habían intentado antes. "Debes de recordar, dame el cetro" escuchó decir a la mujer mayor, parecía ser la sacerdotisa del lugar o algo por el estilo. Pero como lo había hecho ella con ellos antes, no reaccionó ante sus palabras, sólo la vio fríamente.

-Vamos hija, dame el cetro- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce y acercándose a ella.

-¿Hija?- se cuestionó a sí mismo el erizo azul – ¿Es su madre?

-...No- se negó Kaira.

No necesitó más que un golpe directo al corazón para hacerla callar. Atacó violentamente a aquella felina mayor, ensartando aquellas garras en el pecho de ella, para luego retraerlas y verla caer al suelo, viendo como la sangre empezaban a manchar aquel vestido blanco y como el símbolo en medio de aquel atuendo empezaba por difuminarse.

Desvió la mirada al ver esa escena. Sonic nunca se había sentido más impotente en su vida; el ver como asesinaban sin compasión y sin él poderlo evitar era lo más frustrante que había vivido. Fijó su mirada en otro punto del panorama y vio a la felina de ojos rosas viendo como Kaira terminaba con la vida, de lo que él asumía, era su madre también, pero en su rostro sólo existía una mirada fría, como si estuviera presenciando la muerte de una persona totalmente ajena a ella, como si aquel individuo no hubiera sido nadie en su vida.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?- preguntó el erizo caminando hacia ella.

-Cuanto sea necesario...

-¡¿Qué esperas con todo esto?!- preguntó él molesto.

-¿Crees que yo decido el tiempo?, ¿Qué yo digo "es hora de irnos" y todo esto se desvanecerá?

-... ¿Tú no manejas esto?

-Esto es un recuerdo de ella, y hasta que no termine seguiremos aquí.

-¿Hasta que termine?

-Hasta que haya matado hasta el último miembro del clan.

Después de eso no tuvo más remedio que ver los brutales asesinatos cometidos por aquella felina que siempre había visto indefensa, por aquella felina que siempre le dedicaba a quien se cruzara en su camino una sonrisa dulce, alguien que había visto llorar en innumerable ocasiones por el temor a lastimar a alguien.

0-0-0-0-0

Una luz lo cegó por completo. Vio como Syndel se acercaba a Kaira y a Sonic en un intento para alejarlo a él de la esmeralda. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pues la esmeralda había empezado a resplandecer fuertemente cegándolo por completo, pero después de un breve momento la luz empezó por difuminarse hasta desvanecerse por completo. Shadow abrió los ojos poco a poco para que éstos no se lastimaran por la tenue luz que aún se encontraba en el lugar; al aclararse el panorama logró distinguir a Sonic y a ambas felinas, había algo extraño en todo eso, tenían una expresión extraña en sus rostros. Sonic parecía incrédulo e impactado, como si hubiera visto algo difícil de creer, Syndel, por su parte, se miraba seria y Kaira se miraba agotada.

Soltó aquella esmeralda negra si poder seguir sosteniéndola y cayó al suelo sin energía alguna; la esmeralda había tomado gran cantidad de su energía "¡Kaira!" escuchó gritar al erizo negro, pero no pudo responder, estaba exhausta. Syndel tomó la esmeralda del suelo y luego vio a Kaira, y esta vez aquella mirada de rencor no pudo ser ocultada ante los ojos ingenuos de su hermana, pero por más odio que sintiera aún la necesitaba. La levantó como pudo llevando un brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar, aún no había perdido el conocimiento, pero no tardaría mucho. Empezó a caminar lentamente para alejarse de aquellos erizos, dando así concluida cualquier batalla, pero no sin antes ver al erizo azul, quien desviaba la mirada y un semblante de tristeza se posaba en su rostro. "... ¿Aún piensas lo mismo?" fue lo único que le dijo.

Sonic se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y la vio con asombro, viendo como se marchaba con Kaira. Shadow al ver eso corrió hacia donde estaban ellas para detenerlas, pero Sonic se interpuso en su camino, negándole el paso.

-¡Quítate!- comandó el erizo negro molesto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó con aquella mirada triste.

-Kaira, debo de traerla de regreso, ella...

-Una vez se recupere matará a todo con quien tenga contacto...- dijo con tristeza.

-¡¿Quieres que la deje ir?!

-Hasta que encontremos un método para traer a su otra personalidad de regreso... no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Se calmó al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería dejarla ir, pero por el momento parecía que no tenía opción. Asintió con la cabeza sin decirle nada, sólo viendo como ellas se perdían de su vista en la espesura del bosque. Su vista se quedó fija en aquel punto hasta que una voz lo hizo voltear su cabeza. Vio como aquella eriza rosa, seguido del erizo plateado corrían hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Sonic!- gritó ella. Amy corrió hacia donde se encontraba y abrazándolo al instante. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-...Sí Amy, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-...Sonic- musitó preocupada.

Shadow le tomó poco importancia a aquella escena, pero hubo algo que sí le llamó la atención, el erizo plateado. Shadow no conocía a Silver, no sabía nada sobre él, a excepción que era psíquico al igual que Syndel, pero al ver como Amy abrazaba calurosamente a Sonic notó algo en el mirada de él... era la mirada que él tenía cuando miraba a Kaira con el erizo azul, aquella mirada que mezclaba cierta tristeza con dolor, aquella mirada que se posee cuando se ve al ser que se ama en los brazos de alguien más. Talvez no sabía mucho sobre él, pero si sabía algo, él estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la eriza al percatarse de la herida –Tenemos que regresar, te curare la herida- dijo con dulzura.

-No te preocupes Amy, estoy...

-Soy tu novia, y como tal me encargaré de ti- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Después de aquella frase Amy besó dulcemente a Sonic, y él por su parte le correspondió el beso; luego de éste, él sonrió nuevamente con aquella mirada triste. A Amy le parecía extraña aquella mirada, pero prefirió preguntarle luego qué era lo que tenía. Regresó su mirada a los demás y notó inmediatamente la mirada molesta de Silver quien no tardó nada en darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso, como ella había dicho que debía de hacerse. Sabía porque estaba molesto, pero ella lo único que quería era olvidar aquel error y volver a estar con Sonic.

-_"Lo siento..."_

0-0-0-0-0

La energía la abandonó por completo haciéndola caer y llevándose a Syndel con ella. La esmeralda se había activado sin explicación alguna y por alguna razón el recuerdo de la primera vez que ella había despertado vino a su mente, una vez que terminó aquel recuerdo la luz que los habían envuelto antes pareció desvanecerse, consumiendo toda su energía y fuerza, no entendía que había pasado. En el suelo, poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento, necesitaba recuperar su fuerza. Vio a su hermana que la mirada con seriedad, con unos ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-¿Dónde está el cetro?- la escuchó decir.

-... ¿El cetro?- preguntó con una voz apagada.

-¿Dónde lo guardaste?

-...No lo hice- respondió levemente cerrando sus ojos -Fue ella quien lo guardó...- dijo por último.

Vio como por fin perdió el conocimiento. Mientras habían estado en la mente de ella, Syndel y Sonic pudiera presenciar todas las muertes que ella había cometido reavivando con gran intensidad el odio que tenía por su hermana. En todo aquel recuerdo ella sólo esperaba ansiosa el momento en el cual ella le enseñaría la ubicación del cetro, pues para cuando ella había encontrado a Kaira llorando sobre su el cuerpo de su madre ella ya no lo tenía consigo; siempre pensó que la Kaira oscura lo había guardado antes, pero se dio cuenta que no fue así. Después de haber terminado con todo el clan hubo algo que había hecho que ella durmiera nuevamente impidiéndole ver qué había pasado después de la masacre.

Aquel cetro había sido confiado a su aldea mucho antes de que ella hubiera nacido y la sacerdotisa del pueblo siempre lo había custodiado para que nadie se acercará a él. La historia contaba que gracias a la gran energía maligna que se acumulaba en éste, muchos pueblos habían sido destruidos, por eso se necesitaba a alguien con habilidades especiales para mantener a esa energía encerrada por siempre. Ella o Kaira iban a ser las siguientes guardianas de aquel cetro, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera terminar sus lecciones aquel incidente había pasado. Ahora ella usaría ese mismo cetro para aumentar sus poderes, ella no podía ser corrompida por la maldad de éste pues ella ya no tenía nada de bondad en su interior, hacía mucho que eso había muerto, ahora sólo quería ser más poderosa y para eso necesita a la esmeralda negra, que ahora poseía, pues su hermana no estaba en disposición para cuidarla, la ayuda de la _Master Emerald _para aumentar el poder la esmeralda y por último el cetro de energía oscura; al hacer esa combinación ella podría absorber la energía del cetro y manipularla a su conveniencia, elevándose a un nuevo nivel. Ahora su problema era sólo uno, no había encontrado el cetro, pues no sabía donde su hermana lo había dejado, y por más poderosa que ella fuera aún no tenía la habilidad para poder invadir los recuerdos ajenos; no hacía mucho había conseguido lograr crear visiones y poder hablar telepáticamente con otros. Necesitaba el cetro, necesitaba a la Kaira normal... ¿Pero cómo traerla de regreso?

-... ¿Qué debo de hacer para que el equilibrio vuelva a ti?- se preguntó mientras miraba a su hermana inconsciente en el suelo.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a la casa de Amy después de lo sucedido. Silver había decido ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, cosa que a Sonic le pareció extraño, pero no a Amy y a Shadow. Una vez adentro Amy le dijo que esperara en lo que encontraba las cosas necesarias para poder ayudarlo, él asintió con la cabeza; pronto Sonic y Shadow se quedaron a solas en la sala de la casa de ella. Shadow no titubeó e instantáneamente le preguntó qué había pasado. Lo había visto extraño desde que aquella luz se había desvanecido, él sabía que la esmeralda había hecho algo, la pregunta era qué.

-...Fuimos transportados a un recuerdo- dijo sin ánimo.

-¿Un recuerdo?, ¿Quiénes?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-La felina de ojos rosas y yo- contestó.

-¿Qué recuerdo?

Desvió la mirada al recordar los acontecimientos. Aún podía recordar vividamente los asesinatos, aún podía escuchar los gritos. Entonces el recuerdo de lo que la felina de ojos rosas le había preguntado vino a su mente. _"... ¿Aún piensas lo mismo?" _Sabía que se refería sobre el comentario que el había dicho al inicio de aquella experiencia _"... ¿Pretendes que yo al ver esto desista de ayudarla?, Lamento informarte que eso no pasara" _Ahora parecía que no estaba seguro del todo. Una parte de él quería ayudarla con todo su ser, quería traer a la Kaira que él recordaba, pero otra parte de él sentía que debía de haber algún tipo de castigo o reprimenda por lo que había hecho, que ella debía de pagar, por más que odiara pensar en eso, eso era lo que sentía.

-¿Qué recuerdo?- insistió el erizo negro al ver que no había respuesta.

Sonic lo vio a los ojos despejando sus pensamientos. Dio un profundo suspiro y se armó de valor para contestarle -...Sobre cómo mató a todos los miembros del clan del Yin-Yang.

No dijo nada después de eso, no estaba muy seguro de si quería saber sobre lo que ella había hecho. Shadow no podía concebir la idea de que su inocente Kaira hubiese sido una asesina, no parecía ser lógico en ningún sentido.

-Pero creo...- comenzó a hablar nuevamente el erizo azul –Que talvez encontré una indicio de cómo de traerla de regreso.

-¿Un indicio?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues verás...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

La vio matar a varios de los miembros de aquella aldea, matarlos sin una mísera de compasión en sus ojos. En cada muerte se preguntaba cuanto más iba eso ha durar. Syndel, por su parte parecía no estar tan conmovida como él ante aquellas escenas, parecía esperar algo, pues tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, pero esa expresión cambió un poco en una escena particular de aquel recuerdo. Kaira estaba parada en la parte más alta de aquella colina cuando vio a varios hombres correr hacia ella en un intento de detenerla y sin aviso alguno puso aquel cetro enfrente de ella, haciendo que tocara la tierra a sus pies y de pronto una onda de fuego arrasó con todo ser viviente que estuviera en su camino. La expresión de Syndel cambió al ver eso desviando la mirada súbitamente, él no entendió muy bien hasta que vio algo en la lejanía, parecía ser Syndel, una Syndel más pequeña, pero ella igual; había logrado protegerse en una especie de burbuja invisible pero ésta no soportó la presión y la fuerza de aquella onda de fuego desvaneciéndose y haciéndola chocar con un árbol. "...Así fue cómo sobrevivió" se dijo el erizo a sí mismo. Luego de eso varias muertes más, de los que aún habían sobrevivido, si alguno respiraba, ella lo mataba, estaba empeñada en matar a todos. Pareció que la única que seguía con vida en aquel lugar era Syndel, su hermana mayor; caminó hacia ella lentamente y luego... todo pareció distorsionarse, todo se desvaneció antes de que ella lograra acercarse lo suficiente a Syndel.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene eso que ver en cómo traer a Kaira de regreso?- preguntó el erizo negro confundido.

-Pues no sé de la relación que ellas llevaban antes, pero si ésta era una buena relación fraternal talvez el tener que matar a Syndel fue lo que hizo que ella regresara.

-¿Dices que no mató a alguno otro ser tan cercano a ella cómo para hacerla desistir antes?

El pensamiento de aquella felina mayor y vestido largo blanco vino a su mente. Shadow tenía un punto, ella había podido matar a su madre, ¿Qué más cercano que eso? Ahora no estaba seguro del todo, pues él tampoco sabía nada de su vida ahí, no sabía si tenía amigos, otros familiares o personas que apreciara, cualquiera podía haber causado ese efecto, o talvez se había quedado sin energía y eso la había hecho desvanecerse, las opciones eran muchas.

-...Talvez- fue lo único que contestó.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda- dijo cruzando los brazos y llevándoselos al pecho.

-¡Listo!- dijo Amy llegando al lugar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios- Bien Sonic, ahora no te muevas, te curaré ese brazo- dijo con una sonrisa

Shadow la vio con una mirada intensa ¿por qué estaba tan feliz? Su novio había sido herido de gravedad por Kaira. Fijó su mirada en la eriza rosa inspeccionándola minuciosamente y notó que tenía varias vendas sobre su brazo, alguien la había lastimado y por lo que parecía no hacía mucho.

-No deberías hacer esto Amy, apenas si puedes mover tu brazo.- dijo el erizo azul.

-No preocupes, ya no duele tanto- dijo sonriendo –Ahora, quédate quieto.

-... ¿Cómo te lastimaste el brazo?- preguntó el erizo negro.

Paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vio de reojo aquella venda con manchas carmesí-...Fue Kaira...- dijo regresando su atención hacia la herida de su novio. –Ok Sonic, esto dolerá pero...

Vio como de nuevo la mirada de la eriza se enfocaba en Sonic, con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera en un picnic y no suturando una herida grave ¿acaso no estaba preocupada, no quería saber quién había hecho eso? La eriza actuaba de manera extraña, como si con aquella sonrisa ella quisiese ocultar algo.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba realmente molesto y no podía ocultarlo. Parte de él sabía que no tenía realmente buenos motivos, ya que al final de cuentas él era su novio, pero por otra parte ése había sido el mismo erizo que la había despreciado por estar con aquella felina de ojos miel ¿cómo podía ir corriendo hacia sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado? Hizo un pequeño gruñido ante ese pensamiento y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Blaze se encontrara ahí, de esa manera ella podría sentir lo que él sentía en ese momento. Fijó su vista al horizonte y empezó a ver como el ocaso empezaba a bañar el cielo con tonos rojizos y naranjas. Ese día pronto concluiría y no habían logrado encontrar al equidna y a la felina. Se mantuvo con su vista hacia aquella puesta de sol, pensando que habría sido de ellos cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse hacia donde él estaba. Volteó su cabeza al escuchar aquellos pasos y vio a la eriza rosa caminando con una expresión un tanto triste o arrepentida. Volteó nuevamente su cabeza hacia el horizonte y una expresión de molestia se posó en su rostro.

-...Hola- dijo en baja voz la eriza rosa según como llegaba hacia donde él estaba.

-No deberías de estar con tu **novio**- dijo molesto, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Estás molesto?- preguntó con cierta inocencia.

Esa pregunta hizo que gran parte del enojo que sentía desapareciera. La volteó a ver y notó una mirada un tanto triste proveniente de ella. Exhaló un leve suspiro, poniéndose a la vez de pie.

-...No- dijo cortantemente.

-Silver...- dijo la eriza rosa con suavidad –Yo siento haberme comportado así enfrente de...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- interrumpió él –Después de todo es tu novio y es normal que actúes de esa manera. Al final de cuentas no es como si él te hubiera lastimado de alguna manera, o te hubiera dejado a un lado por una asesina psicótica olvidándose de ti. No, es el novio perfecto- dijo con gran sarcasmo.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Sólo quiero olvidar todo eso!- gritó ella con un par de lágrimas.

-¡Crees que yo no quiero lo mismo!- le contestó él -¡Crees que es fácil verte con él cuando deseo que estés conmigo!

Esas palabras la dejaron atónita. ¿Él quería estar con ella? Una parte de ella correspondía a ese sentimiento, pero otra parte amaba a Sonic inmensamente y semejante locura le parecía inconcebible. Bajó la mirada y vio como sus lágrimas empezaban a mojar la tierra a sus pies. "Lo siento tanto..." musitó por lo bajó.

Él se tranquilizó al verla llorar. No quería lastimarla y mucho menos hacerla sentir culpable o algo por el estilo, al final de cuentas él había sido quien se había metido en aquel triangulo amoroso sabiendo que estaba mal, él era quien debía de disculparse.

-Amy, no, no llores- dijo acercándose a ella –Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-No me quiero sentir de esta manera- interrumpió entre sollozos –Parte de mí quiere corresponderte pero otra parte...

-Amy...-susurró.

La abrazó cálidamente, como en aquella noche estrellada. Ella le regresó aquel abrazó fuertemente "¡Lo siento tanto!" le gritó con dolor. Él se separó de ella levemente y sin poderlo evitar la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió a aquel beso. No sabían porque simplemente no se daban media vuelta y dejaban todo por las buenas, pero no podían, el otro se había vuelto su adicción.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras Amy curaba la herida del erizo azul él salió de la casa en busca de algo de paz mental. Caminó sin un rumbo realmente hasta encontrar un árbol que le pareció confortable. Saltó hasta la rama más alta de éste y se sentó en ella, viendo el ocaso de ese día, pensando aún en ella y en todos los problemas que había ahora. "No deberías de estar con tu **novio**" escuchó decir. Empezó a buscar con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz y vio al erizo plateado hablando con Amy. Amy se miraba algo triste y culpable, luego, de la nada, ambos erizos empezaron una pelea sobre la relación que ella tenía con Sonic, y como él había imaginado, el erizo llamado Silver estaba enamorado de ella, pero en todo ese tiempo no fue hasta que vio como él la besaba a ella que realmente se quedó asombrado y más aún al ver como ella correspondía a ese gesto haciendo que una imagen viniera a su mente, aquella imagen que la felina de ojos rosas había metido en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de aquella visión eso era muy real. Todo ese tiempo acusó a Sonic de estar involucrado con Kaira sin saber que la mismísima pareja de él lo engañaba con otro. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué debería de hacer?, ¿Debería de decirle o callar?

* * *

**Por fin alguien ha descubierto el engaño de Amy, la pregunta ahora qué hará Shadow con la información, ¿Le dirá a Sonic o lo callará? Y qué pasara con Kaira ¿Syndel la traerá de regreso para saber la ubicación del cetro? Descubran eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 15 A New Evil, A New True. No se lo pierdan XD!!!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. A New Evil a New True

**Hola a todos, Feliz año 2010!!! Bien, primero que nada quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo con esta ficition, realmente me hace muy feliz, segundo, para todos aquellos que me han apoyado en mi último proyecto "A Pink Angel" ¡Muchas gracias! En serio que sí, me alegra que les haya gustado ese one short; recibí muchos reviews que después de leerla leerían está historia, por lo mismo es que hago este agradecimiento en Inside the Darkness. **

**Ok, lamento si me tardo en actualizar, pero ahora me metí al mundo empresarial y me queda muy poco tiempo libre, pero no se preocupen, sigo actualizando XD!!! Sin más que decir, a la fic!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: A New Evil and a New True

Llevaban todo el día buscando a Knuckles, pero aún no parecía haber rastros de él. Tails y Cream vieron como el ocaso se estaba poniendo, dando a entender que el día había terminado. Para ese momento ya se habían alejado bastante de la villa en donde vivían, habían caminado todo el día en busca de alguna pista del paradero de su amigo, pero parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-Tails, ya está oscureciendo ¿No deberíamos regresar?- dijo Cream viendo el cielo de ese día.

-Lo sé- dijo viendo al firmamento –Sólo revisemos el área una última vez y regresamos.

-De acuerdo- dijo un poco cansada.

Caminaron un poco más por los alrededores viendo si no había alguna señal de él. Tails mantenía su atención en el camino mientras que Cream miraba los alrededores en busca de algún indicio; entre tanto ella pasaba la vista por el lugar hubo algo que le llamó la atención "Tails, hay algo ahí" dijo la pequeña coneja señalando hacia la lejanía. Tails vio en la dirección que la coneja le indicaba y vio un pequeño resplandor bastante extraño. "¿Qué es ese resplandor?" se cuestionó la conejita. Tails notó aquel brillo inusual muy cerca de la costa, cerca de los arrecifes, por donde las olas rompían se encontraba una acumulación de rocas en donde podía verse aquel destello. Caminaron hacia aquel lugar, pero tuvieron que detenerse al llegar al borde de aquel acantilado. A unos cuantos metros de aquel acantilado había una acumulación de rocas y en la punta de ésta aquel resplandor titilaba con intensidad.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver.

-¡Pero Tails!

-Podría ser Knuckles.

-O algo malo...

-No te preocupes Cream, estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus colas empezaron a girar rápidamente y pronto se elevó del suelo. Aquel destello de luz se encontraba en aquella acumulación de rocas que se había formado con el tiempo. Sobre voló aquellas aguas turbulentas hasta llegar al lugar que irradiaba aquellos destellos. Se paró también como pudo ya que la tierra era irregular y estaba muy empinado para tener un buen soporte. Ahí vio que la luz provenía de una pequeña cueva que parecía desabitada. El lugar no era muy grande a penas si podía el adentrarse a ésta ya que tenía que pegar todo su cuerpo al suelo. Vio aquel pequeño agujero reluciente y notó que había algo adentro, la causa de la luz. Metió la mano y parte de su cuerpo adentro de éste y sujetó lo que en primer momento sintió que era una vara, al sacarla notó que era un tipo de cetro, uno con un tipo de energía en sus adentros, lo que había provocado aquel resplandor.

-¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó al verlo –Será mejor que lo lleve a mi taller para inspeccionarlo- se dijo a sí mismo mientras regresaba a la orilla con aquel cetro que ahora iluminaba la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba días sin sentir la luz del sol acariciar su rostro; para ese momento ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella gata de ojos rosas lo había llevado a ese lugar, pero realmente lo único que le importaba a él en ese momento era ella... era Rouge. No sabía donde se encontraba o si estaba bien o más que nada, si aquella felina de ojos rosas iba a cumplir su palabra de no hacerle daño a ella si él cumplía su parte del trato. Knuckles dio un leve suspiro al sentirse tan vulnerable por la situación. Ahí sentando, sólo divagando en sus pensamientos escuchó pasos en la lejanía, vio hacia la salida de aquella cueva y notó que ya era de noche para ese momento. Le pareció extraño que alguien estuviera por esos lugares, en especial Syndel, ya que ella no se mantenía en las noches ahí, él asumía que iba a dormir a un lugar un poco más cómodo. La vio entrar a la cueva y no se miraba en lo absoluto contenta, y eso le preocupaba. Lo vio con intensidad y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Es hora- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Hora?, ¿Hora de qué?- preguntó él confundido.

-Hora de que cumplas con tu parte del acuerdo.

-"_La Master Emerald" _...¿Dónde está Kaira?- preguntó al notar que la otra felina no estaba.

Syndel esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella pregunta. Fijó su vista hacia otra parte de la cueva y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro respondió –Está con tu novia.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enfurecido -¡Pero tú dijiste...

-Yo dije que yo soy la única que puede detenerla siempre y cuando tú hicieras exactamente lo que yo digo, entonces haz lo que yo te digo y tu novia estará bien.

-¡¿Cómo estará bien si dejaste a Kaira con ella?!

-Pues eso es sencillo, haz lo que te pido y tendrás el tiempo para encontrarla y salvarla de mi hermana- sonrió nuevamente –Verás, mi hermana por el momento está imposibilitada para atacar a alguien, pero no se mantendrá así por siempre, si te apuras la salvarás antes de que ella esté dispuesta nuevamente.

-No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres con "indispuesta"?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Haz visto alguna vez como es que encierran a un cordero en la jaula de un león dormido?- preguntó con maldad en su voz –Pues digamos que mi hermana es el león y tú novia el cordero- contestó con diversión -Yo que tú me ahorraba todas las preguntas tontas y empezaba a hacer tu parte del trato, o de lo contrario el león despertará antes de que tú puedes llegar por tu cordero...

-Entonces... vamos- dijo con decepción.

-Buen chico.

0-0-0-0-0

Sentía pequeñas pulsaciones en su cabeza haciéndola mantener sus ojos cerrados, pues el más mínimo esfuerzo era un gasto de energía muy grande, incluso abrir los ojos le parecía cansado. Mientras se encontraba ahí, semiinconsciente, escuchaba un leve sonido a la lejanía, algo que la molestaba. No entendía muy bien aquel sonido hasta que poco a poco pareció hacerse más claro "¡Kaira!" Era un grito de alguien, alguien decía su nombre. Abrió levemente los ojos y notó que se encontraba en una especia de cueva, la cual estaba oculta tras una cascada, haciendo únicamente que su migraña empeorara. Volteó su cabeza, aún recostada en el suelo del lugar, para ver quién era quien la llamaba tan fervientemente; al hacerlo notó una murciélaga de pelaje blanco, era ella, era la amiga de aquel erizo que ella deseaba matar. Al verla abrió sus ojos por completo e instintivamente sacó aquellas garras de acero, ahora la mataría; pero al intentar ponerse de pie sintió una explosión en su cabeza, una explosión de dolor. No pudo evitar quedarse donde estaba cerrando sus ojos nuevamente y retrayendo aquellas navajas con filo.

-¡Kaira!- gritó Rouge -¡¿Kaira estás bien?!

No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que le había sucedido ya que tan sólo unas cuantas horas atrás, mientras se encontraba intentando librar sus manos de aquellos brazaletes de acero que la mantenían pegada a la pared, llegó aquella gata de ojos rosas que la había capturado ya hace un par de días. Llegó con Kaira en su espalda y luego la dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo para después darle una sonrisa un tanto macabra y salir de ahí. Pensaba que seguramente Kaira también era una prisionera, aunque se extrañaba un poco que aquella gata no la hubiera encadenado como lo hizo con ella. Había repetido sus nombre varias veces pero en ninguna de las ocasiones había reaccionado, entonces creyó que seguramente la había drogado o algo por el estilo y esa había sido la razón por la cual no la había encadenado. "¡Kaira!" repitió nuevamente, pero la felina parecía estar padeciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aparte de eso se encontraba bien, o eso le pareció.

-Kaira, necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí- comandó Rouge –¡Debo de ir a encontrar a Knuckles!. Sé que no te siente muy bien pero necesito que te pongas de pie y me liberes.

Recostada en el suelo escuchaba como aquella murciélaga le decía lo que ella debía hacer, haciéndola enojar. Ya estaba cansada que todo el mundo la confundiera con su otra personalidad, aquella gata inocente y risueña, ella no era así, ella era todo lo contrario. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y la vio con intensidad para enseñarle que ella no era la Kaira que ella creía. "Vamos, necesito que..." pero vio como la murciélaga callaba al ver sus ojos con esa mirada intensa. "Yo no soy ella..." fue lo único que dijo y de nuevo se sintió agotada. Sus ojos empezaron a pesarle sintiendo como el sueño la invadía nuevamente hasta volver a dormir.

Rouge quedó desconcertada al verla. Sabía que era Kaira, aunque desde que la habían entrado se miraba un poco diferente por sus ropas nuevas pero no le tomó importancia. Esos ojos le recordaron a los de Shadow, igual de fríos e inexpresivos. "¿Yo no soy ella?" se cuestionó mientras la miraba dormir, no entendía a que se refería hasta que recordó a aquella Kaira oscura en el laboratorio, quien quería matar a Eggman y casi mataba a Knuckles; entonces se cuestionó ¿Sería aquella misma entidad nuevamente? Pero esta vez no cargaba la esmeralda negra, no lo parecía, entonces ¿quién era ella?

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras Amy curaba sus heridas vio como Shadow salía de la casa, se miraba un tanto pensativo, algo normal por los últimos acontecimientos que estaban pasando; pensó que lo mejor sería darle tiempo a solas. No mucho tiempo después de que saliera Shadow, Amy pareció algo apresurada por seguirlo o eso se le figuró "Enseguida vengo, no muevas el brazo de acuerdo" fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, algo de lo cual él era el único que no estaba consciente; decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto y dedicarse a descansar, no había dormido en los últimos dos días y estaba realmente agotado sin contar las varias heridas que últimamente se había causado. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente concilió el sueño, quedándose así profundamente dormido.

-...Sonic

_-"De nuevo esa voz"-_ dijo por sus adentros. Se sentía muy agotado como para abrir los ojos y saber quién era quien lo llamaba.

-Sonic escúchame- dijo suavemente.

Dio profundo suspiro y entreabrió los ojos sólo para ver una silueta familiar, alguien que le había hablado ya hace bastante tiempo. "Cosmo..." dijo un poco sorprendido. La última vez que ella le había dicho algo fue para advertirle de los grandes problemas que acosaban a Kaira, ahora simplemente se habían hecho realidad; si Cosmo le hablaba era porque algo malo estaba pasando, algo muy malo.

-Ve a buscar a Tails, está en problemas- dijo con una expresión de preocupación -¡Sonic debes de ayudarlo!

-¡¿Tails?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Tails?!- gritó preocupado olvidando cualquier signo de cansancio y abriendo sus ojos por completo.

-¡Quítale ese cetro!

-¿Cetro?- preguntó confundido.

-El cetro que ahora lleva consigo, Sonic debes de buscarlo y quitárselo antes de que la historia se repita.

-¿Histo...

Entonces recordó, recordó aquel suceso que él había que tenido que presenciar, el recuerdo de Kaira. Kaira llevaba un cetro cuando había masacrado a todos los habitantes de aquella aldea, aquella personalidad la había poseído, la que ahora la controlaba de nuevo; entonces entendió, si la historia se repetía de nuevo, 'El nuevo ser oscuro' sería Tails.

-¡Tails!- gritó despertando abruptamente.

Tenía la respiración acelerada para cuando despertó. Volteó a los lados y se dio cuenta que aún seguía en la casa de Amy. Se paró rápidamente y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo en busca de Tails. Para ese entonces ya había oscurecido y no estaba seguro de donde podía estar, pero realmente no le importaba si tenía que buscar por todo el maldito planeta, él evitaría que lo que había corrompido a Kaira lo corrompiera a él también.

0-0-0-0-0

Él caminaba delante de ella; quería tenerlo vigilado para que no hiciera nada estúpido, en especial algo que perturbara sus planes. Todo esto ya había tardado demasiado tiempo para ella, tenía que actuar rápido, pues por ahora su hermana no podía quitarle la esmeralda o sentirla siquiera, no hasta que recuperara toda su fuerza. Ahora era el momento de usar los asombrosos poderes de aquella esmeralda y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de la _Master Emerald_ y por consiguiente las habilidades de aquel guardián.

Caminaba pensando en qué rayos ella querría hacer con la _Master Emerald_ y más aún, cuando él la ayudará ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿Podría arreglarlo después?, ¿Qué consecuencias traería? Pero esos pensamientos parecieron insignificantes al recordar aquella sonrisa pretenciosa de Rouge, al recordar el brillo de sus ojos y aquella mirada que simplemente lo volvía loco. No importaba lo que pasara después de que él la ayudara, siempre y cuando él pudiera salvar a Rouge de Kaira todo valdría la pena. Caminó más rápido con ese pensamiento ahora en mente, sabía que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó Syndel al ver como el equidna empezaba a caminar cada vez más rápido.

-¿Quieres usar la _Master Emerald?_- preguntó seriamente.

-Hmph- dijo a manera de respuesta.

-Entonces sígueme.

No confiaba en él, pero la verdad si le urgía usar los poderes de la _Master Emerald_ antes de que Kaira despertara. Mientras caminaban para llegar a _The Angel Island_ hubo algo que hizo que Syndel parara de su marcha. Volteó a ver hacia el horizonte sintiendo una energía poderosa y a la vez conocida. "Esa energía..." se dijo para sí, y entonces pareció reconocerla, era la energía del cetro, del cetro que ella andaba buscando y ahora éste se encontraba en la cercanía.

-Por fin...- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y brillo en su mirada.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras caminaban de regreso al taller, la pequeña coneja se sentía algo intimidada por aquel cetro que Tails llevaba en sus manos sin contar que la actitud del zorro parecía distante, algo en la expresión de su rostro la hacían sentirse intimidada.

-Tails... ¿Estás seguro que tuvimos que llevarnos eso?- preguntó con timidez la coneja.

El zorro vio de nuevo aquel cetro y por un momento sus ojos se perdieron en él. No podía evitarlo, había algo que lo hacía quedarse hipnotizado. Miraba aquel humo púrpura rondar la esfera en donde estaba capturada y sentía como una fuerza lo invadía por completo, imposibilitándole dejarlo.

Ella lo miraba con cierto miedo, había algo en su amigo que no parecía correcto, pero no fue hasta que empezó a ver como sus ojos azules empezaban a cambiar de color a unos ojos negros sin brillo y como parecía que su pelaje anaranjado empezaba por mancharse de negro poco a poco, ahí notó que realmente había algo mal. "¡Tails!" gritó al verlo cambiar abruptamente.

Miraba aquel cetro sintiendo su poder recorrer su cuerpo y por alguna razón le agradaba aquella sensación. A lo lejos escuchaba su nombre pero realmente no parecía interesarle, sólo podía ver aquel cetro, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero hubo algo que lo obligó a hacerlo; sintió un fuerte golpe en su quijada haciéndolo caer al suelo y obligándolo a soltar aquel objeto. "¡Tails!" gritó su pequeña amiga y corrió hacia donde él estaba. Entre abrió los ojos y vio como aquella conejita lo abraza con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía perturbado, ya no estaba ni seguro qué era lo que le había pasado y más aún qué le había pegado con tanta fuerza hasta que vio a un erizo azul enfrente de él.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó confundido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para así estar a su altura.

-Yo... eso creo- dijo soltándose del abrazo de su amiga y poniéndose una mano en la quijada -¿Qué rayos me golpeó?- preguntó adolorido.

-Ah... Lo siento, pero al verte tuve que pensar en algo que hiciera que soltarás el cetro- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿El cetro?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Vio aquel objeto que yacía en el suelo y empezó a recordar cómo éste lo había hipnotizado. Sonic volteó a verlo por igual y supo en ese momento que aquel era el artefacto que Kaira había usado años atrás, pero tomarlo con las manos no parecía algo inteligente, tenía que haber una manera de transportarlo sin ser afectos por eso, pero antes de llegar a una solución en su cabeza vio un sombra llevarse aquel objeto velozmente frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!- dijo parándose al instante.

-Lo siento mi veloz amigo- escuchó decir en uno de los árboles -Pero yo me llevó esto- dijo la gata de ojos rosas.

-¡No!, ¡No lo permitiré!

Sonrió al ver como él intentaba retarla, luego su vista se fijó en una conejita que parecía muy asustada. "Bien, si estás tan impaciente por hacer algo, creo que te dejaré algo que hacer" dijo ampliando aún más aquella sonrisa. El erizo azul pareció no entender a que se refería hasta que vio como ella estiraba una de sus manos y de nuevo aquel brillo rosa en sus ojos se hizo notar. Sonic cerró sus ojos instintivamente para recibir el impacto, como aquella noche, pero no sintió nada, hasta que escuchó un gritó provenir de Cream. Volteó su cabeza y vio como la coneja era elevada por los aires y lanzada con fuerza

-¡Cream!- gritó al verla.

-Te aconsejaría que la salves- sonrió la gata desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque.

Corrió tras ella y como era de esperarse logró atraparla antes de que tocará el suelo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos; ella asintió con la cabeza un poco asustada. Tails llegó hacia donde ellos estaban viendo que Cream se encontraba bien. "Sonic, se fue, con el cetro" citó el zorro. Sonic vio hacia el bosque el cual era muy oscuro por la falta de luna de esa noche.

-Regresen a casa, yo iré a buscarla- Sin más que decir corrió al bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de aquel beso ambos no se dijeron nada, de nuevo; simplemente se quedaron debajo de aquel árbol viendo como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y como la noche entraba. Una parte de Amy se sentía muy culpable por sus adentros, una culpa que quemaba y te quitaba el sueño, y otra parte de ella se sentía aliviada y cómoda. Quería estar con Silver, pero no quería dejar a Sonic, y se preguntaba si él pensaba lo mismo que ella, queriendo estar con ella pero no querer dejar a su novia. "Será mejor que regresemos" dijo la eriza sabiendo que su novio la esperaba. El erizo plateado asintió con la cabeza y tomó rumbo hacia la casa de ella y ella lo siguió.

El erizo negro vio como se alejaban de donde él estaba. Todo ahora tan problemático, si no era un asesino maniático, era un problema amoroso, en su caso eran ambos, pero a diferencia de Sonic o Amy, él había lastimado al ser que amaba. Bajó de aquel árbol y como ellos dos, también decidió regresar a la casa de Amy. Empezó a caminar cuando vio algo en el suelo, era aquella diadema roja que usaba la eriza rosa sobre su cabeza, seguramente se le había caído en aquel beso apasionado, eso lo hizo recordar aquella imagen y sentir nauseas al respecto. La tomó con la mano y la inspeccionó levemente.

-Estoy segura que yo...- escuchó decir en las cercanías.

Amy calló al ver al erizo negro parado a la par del árbol donde ella había estado hace tan sólo unos instantes atrás. Cuando iba de regreso a su casa notó que le faltaba algo sobre su cabeza, regresando automáticamente por aquel objeto, pero se sorprendió como nunca al verlo a él ahí, con su diadema en su mano.

-Shadow...- susurró un tanto sorprendida -¿Cómo...

-Creo que olvidaste esto- dijo fríamente como de costumbre. Se acercó a ella y se lo entregó en la mano –A la próxima cuida lo que pierdes, o pídele a el erizo plateado que sea menos... pasional- dijo por último caminando de regreso a la casa de ella.

Sintió como el mundo caía sobre ella. Un trago pesado y amargo pasó por su garganta y un sudor frío recorrió sus sienes. "...¿Qué?" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pero el erizo negro siguió con su camino. Amy corrió hacia él y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo obligándolo a que la viera.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó.

Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y la vio con intensidad –¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- gritó molesto –¡Todo este tiempo me has recriminado por cada decisión que he tomado respecto a Kaira, mientras que tú engañabas a alguien que te ama con locura!- acusó él- … Antes de acusar a los demás deberías de verte un espejo- dijo por último volviendo a caminar.

Amy sintió como sus lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, sabía que él tenía razón en todo le decía, pero la pregunta era: ¿Le diría a Sonic? Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-...¿Le dirás a él?- preguntó mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

-No es de mi incumbencia su relación. Por mi puedes involucrarte hasta con Tails si así lo deseas, no es mi asunto- dijo mientras caminaba –Pero no me tientes Rose...- dijo parando para así verla de reojo – Vuelve a inmiscuirte en mi vida personal y no responderé por lo que haga después.

Sabía que se refería a las muchas veces que ella lo acusó sobre como trataba a Kaira. Entendió aquella amenaza perfectamente y se dio cuenta que debía de tomar una decisión, o estar con Sonic o terminar de una vez por todas con Silver, ya no podía seguir así.

0-0-0-0-0

Tal y como ella le había dicho la esperaba enfrente del altar de la _Master Emerald. _No estaba seguro porque es que había parado en seco, pero parecía que tenía algo urgente que hacer y no quería llevarlo a él.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Ve al altar y espérame ahí, yo llegaré dentro de poco- dijo con su vista fija al horizonte.

-Pero que...

-Haz lo que te digo y una vez que llegue te diré donde está tu novia.

-... ¿Qué? "_Es muy bueno para ser cierto. Aquí hay algo que no está bien"_

-Te ahorrare tiempo- dijo viéndolo de reojo –Pero si quieres perder más tiempo...

-Bien, ahí estaré.

-Por tu bien y el de ella, eso espero...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esperaba algo impaciente a los pies de aquel altar de granito, pues no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, cuando la vio llegar al lugar con algo muy extraño en la mano. Algo con un humo púrpura encerrado en la parte superior, parecía un tipo de cetro o algo así.

-Bien, lo que necesito es simple- dijo al llegar –Sólo aumenta el poder de esta esmeralda- dijo mientras sacaba la esmeralda negra de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es una de las habilidades de esta hermosa gema ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero para que...

-¿Qué te dije sobre las preguntas tontas?- dijo con una sonrisa –Sólo haz lo que te digo y después te diré donde está tu novia y podrás salvarla y ser el héroe que deseas ser.

-"_Rouge..."_ Bien.

Se acercó a la esmeralda y elevó sus manos sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Empezó por recitar unas cuantas palabras y no tardó nada en que la esmeralda que ella tenía empezara a brillar fuertemente. Syndel sonrió complacida. Vio como aquella esmeralda de poderes oscuros empezaba a flotar y con aquel cetro que tenía dijo por fin su deseo.

-¡Esmeralda Caos!- invocó –Quiebra la prisión en la que esta energía fue confinada y transfiérala a mí, la más poderosa psíquica de la aldea Yin-Yang, ¡Syndel the Cat!

La esmeralda brilló con intensidad y pronto la esfera en donde estaba confinada aquella energía empezó por desquebrajarse hasta romperse. Aquel humo púrpura la rodeaba hasta entrar a su cuerpo bruscamente haciéndola contraerse con fuerza.

Knuckles miraba perplejo lo que estaba pasando, pero luego de que todo aquel humo fue absorbido por ella parecía que todo había terminado y la esmeralda negra cayó al suelo. Ella se levantó pesadamente, parecía abrumada por la energía que recorría su cuerpo. "Tu novia está en una cueva detrás de una cascada, muy cerca de donde estabas tú" dijo la felina con una voz de cansancio. Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que cumplía la parte de su acuerdo, pero no por eso esperó más tiempo y empezó por marchar hacia allá. "Una vez que llegues... dile a mi hermana donde estoy" dijo con una sonrisa.

Vio como el equidna se marchaba apresurado. Sentía como el poder recorría su cuerpo, deseaba ansiosamente poder liberarlo contra alguien, y su hermana sería la perfecta candidata...

* * *

**Bien, bien, parece que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan de Syndel, la pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué pasará ahora? XD!!!! Bien como dije en todos mis capítulos gracias por leer espero realmente que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero en este momento también estoy escribiendo mi más reciente proyecto de Sonic, les diría el nombre pero aún no tengo uno en la punta de la lengua, en fin creo que lo subiré el primer capítulo a finales de este mes o principios del siguiente, aún no lo sé, sea cual sea la fecha espero verlos por ahí XD!!! Ok, si creen que me he olvidado de su adelanto no lo he hecho, así que aquí va:**

"**El momento de la pelea contra este nuevo mal ha llegado, Shadow y Sonic deberán de pelear contra ella si no quieren que todo a su alrededor perezca, pero alguien se une a ellos, Kaira por fin se ha recuperado y ahora hará hasta lo imposible para cumplir su sed de venganza contra el erizo negro, la pelea entre ambos por fin ha llegado con resultados inesperados. ****Capítulo 16: My Feelings. **


	16. My Feelings

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada T.T En fin, gracias por su espera y espero que les guste este capítulo X3!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 16: My Feelings

Sentía su cuerpo menos pesado, parecía que ya estaba recuperando su energía. Aún se encontraba recostada en el suelo de aquel lugar, con sus ojos cerrados, cuando una fuerte pulsación hizo que los abriera violentamente. Se levantó a la misma velocidad. Su esmeralda estaba siendo utilizada y una energía familiar estaba cerca también, la energía que había sido la responsable de que ella despertara. Se paró rápidamente y vio la salida de la cueva la cual estaba detrás de una cortina de agua, debería de mojarse un poco para salir de ahí. "¿Kaira?" escuchó ser nombrada. Vio a la murciélaga blanca, que se miraba un tanto confundida. Sabía que era lo que debía de hacer con ella, pero por el momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, entre ellas recuperar su esmeralda. "...Arreglaré cuentas contigo luego" dijo fríamente y salió corriendo de aquella cueva en busca de aquella gema, que era suya por derecho.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de aquella "amena" charla con la eriza rosa siguió su curso a la casa de la misma, donde suponía debía de estar Sonic descansando o algo por el estilo, lo último que se hubiera esperado era ver al zorro de dos colas y aquella pequeña coneja correr hacia él. "¡Shadow!" gritó el zorro, quien parecía bastante perturbado; entonces una hipótesis del porqué de la urgencia del zorro "_Encontraron a Kaira"_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero estaba equivocado.

-¡Shadow debes de ir con Sonic!- dijo el zorro una vez que llegó donde él estaba.

-A eso voy- dijo señalando un punto obvio, ya que hasta donde él sabía el erizo azul se encontraba adentro de la casa que ahora estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Sabes donde está la hermana de Kaira?- preguntó un poco confundido el zorro.

-¿Syndel?- cuestionó el erizo de franjas rojas - ¿Cómo sabría algo como eso?

-Porque dijiste que irías con Sonic, Sonic está buscando a esa felina- explicó Tails -Ella tomó un cetro que Cream y yo encontramos.

-¿Un cetro?- lo cuestionó. No entendía porque Syndel querría algo como eso, hasta que algo que dijo Sonic vino a su mente; él le había comentado que Kaira llevaba un extraño cetro aquel día –Podría ser...- dijo levemente –De ser así... ¡Debo de detenerla!- gritó alarmado -¡¿Adónde fueron?!

-Se adentraron al bosque, no estoy seguro. Sonic dijo que la encontraría y la detendría.

-Entonces ahí iré- dijo viendo aquel inmenso bosque.

-Ten cuidado... sea lo que sea eso, es muy poderoso.

Asintió con la cabeza levemente y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Nadie conocía mejor el bosque como él lo hacía, si alguien podía encontrarla a ella sin importar la oscuridad que hubiera, sería él.

0-0-0-0-0

Sentía como el poder recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y eso la hacía sentirse invencible y con sed de sangre. Esperaba ansiosa a Kaira, quería probar sus nuevos poderes con ella, pero la presencia de alguien en aquel altar la hizo cambiar de planes, parecía que alguien más tendría la dicha de ser el primero en sentir todo su poder.

-¡¿Dónde está el cetro?!- preguntó el erizo azul.

-¿Aquella vara?- dijo divertida Syndel mientras miraba al erizo -Debe de estar por ahí tirada- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic vio hacia diferentes lugares y vio que aquel cetro ahora era, tal como ella lo había dicho, una vara; lo que estuviera adentro de éste ya no estaba. No entendía que había pasado, no se había tardado tanto en llegar. Una vez que corrió detrás de ella no tardó mucho en descifrar que ella se encontraba en _ The Angel Island _ya que mientras corría una fuerte luz proveniente de la _Master Emerald_ había llamado su atención.

-¿Te preguntarás qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Verdad?- dijo Syndel al ver su cara de confusión –Si quieres saber donde está aquel maravilloso poder, con gusto te lo enseñare.

La vio confundido hasta que advirtió como la mano de ella era levantada y como aquellos ojos rosas brillaban nuevamente. Escuchó como uno de los pilares de aquel altar ya desgastado por los años, se estremecía y sacudía fuertemente hasta desprenderse del suelo completamente, dejándolo impactado; no tardó mucho en notar que aquel pilar de granito iba directamente hacia él, haciéndolo correr fuera del alcance, nada difícil para él. "Hmph, si realmente quieres lastimarme necesitaras ser más rápida" dijo divertido. Podría tener muchos poderes, pero si no era rápida nada de eso podría dañarlo. Vio como levantó aquellos escombros haciendo que éstos giraran a su alrededor dándole varias municiones y protegiéndola al mismo tiempo. Empezó a lanzarlos con gran fuerza y velocidad pero él siempre lograba esquivarlos sin problemas haciéndola enojar cada vez más.

-Lo siento, aún eres muy lenta- dijo mientras corría y saltaba para no ser lastimado por aquellos ataques.

-Sí, parece que tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa. Estiró ambas manos al aire y todo a su alrededor empezó a ser levantado de la tierra.

-Pero qué rayos...

-Veamos que tan rápido eres sin gravedad.

Las rocas, las hojas, la _Master Emerald, _la esmeralda negra, ella y por consiguiente el erizo azul, fueron elevados del suelo. Vio como el erizo hacia lo posible por mantenerse en una posición cabeza arriba, pues sin gravedad era fácil quedar boca abajo. "Ya no eres tan rápido... ¿verdad?" dijo ella con malicia "Veamos si ahora te puedes defender". Apuntó aquellos escombros nuevamente hacia donde estaba él y le dio una última sonrisa, pues ahora sería presa fácil, no podría escapar de ellos; pero antes de poder lanzarlos sintió varias punzadas quemantes en su espalda, provocando que perdiera toda concentración y haciendo que todo cayera al suelo bruscamente, incluyéndose.

Sonic cayó con una rodilla en el suelo. No entendía muy bien que había pasado hasta que vio la presencia de Shadow, entonces lo entendió, había usado un _Chaos Spear _para hacer que ella perdiera toda concentración. "Tú..." dijo ella con resentimiento al ver al erizo negro. Se puso de pie nuevamente y elevó de nuevo aquellas rocas dirigiéndolas a su nuevo objetivo, el erizo negro, al igual que Sonic, no le costó nada esquivarlas. "Tú no eres rival para la forma perfecta de vida" Después de ese comentario nuevamente utilizó su _Chaos Spear_ para atacarla, pero sin efecto esta vez, ella logró reflectarlos con una barrera mental.

-Ya me tienen cansada- dijo molesta.

-Si así estás tú imagina como estamos nosotros- se burló el erizo azul.

-¡Los eliminare de una vez por todas!

De nuevo preparó su ataque pero esta vez no pudo con ambos, mientras atacaba a uno de ellos él otro contraatacaba, si bien no lograban lastimarla si la hacían perder tiempo. Sin importar cuantos poderes tuviere ella, la energía que consumía mantenerlos era sin duda demasiada para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. No podía volver a usar el ataque que había usado contra el erizo azul para detenerlo al elevarlo por los aires, gracias a eso ahora se sentía cansada, debía de aprender a racionalizar sus poderes o de lo contrario empezaría a perder fuerza.

Ahora la pelea había cambiado, el erizo azul la incitaba con malas bromas y mientras lo atacaba a él el otro erizo atacaba con aquellas lanzas de fuego debilitándola aún más, ya que usaba el doble de energía al tenerlos ambos. "_Si no pienso en algo ellos..."_ Pero sin previo aviso pareció que la solución había llegado ante ella. El erizo azul no era realmente una amenaza considerable, pues todos sus ataques era cuerpo a cuerpo y no podía acercársele, pero el erizo negro era otra historia, debía de deshacerse de él y para eso la tenía a ella...

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y logró llegar a donde sentía la presencia de su esmeralda caos; fue ahí cuando vio a Syndel luchando contra aquellos dos erizos. Se sentía algo confundida con todo el asunto, no estaba muy segura qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento realmente no le importó mucho, sólo quería recuperar su esmeralda. Buscó con la mirada y sonrió al verla, corriendo inmediatamente hacia ella. Corrió al verla a un lado del altar del granito, pero empezó por detener su marcha al sentir una energía abrumadora. Vio a Syndel, quien parecía estar en problemas, pero de ella podía notar un aura familiar... un aura negra "...Te conozco" dijo Kaira por lo bajo. Gracias a la energía que Syndel ahora poseía ella pudo ser liberada de su prisión, y ahora aquella aura estaba ahí; y el erizo negro se estaba encargando de acabar con ésta. Eso no lo podía permitir. Tomó un rumbo diferente al predicho brevemente y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el erizo negro, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda sin aún percatarse de su presencia.

Sonic notaba que la pelea había cambiado y ahora estaba a su favor, y eso era algo positivo. No tardarían mucho en agotarla por completo y así poder vencerla con facilidad, pero por el momento no podía hacer más ayudar a Shadow, es decir, ser una simple distracción, pero mientras lograran detenerla todo saldría bien. Vio como la gata caía al suelo bruscamente, era la primera vez que podían derribarla, parecía que la energía en su cuerpo cada vez era menor "_La tenemos" _pensó orgulloso, sin embargo algo hizo que su sonrisa se borrara, era Kaira, quien había aparecido nuevamente y ahora completamente restaurada. Notó que se dirigía velozmente hacia el erizo negro quien no había notado su presencia.

Logró derribarla después de varios intentos. Shadow vio en su mirada un desgaste y cansancio inmenso, Syndel ya no tenía ni la energía suficiente para poder protegerse ella misma. "_Un último ataque. Pagarás por lo que me has hecho... lo que le has hecho a ella"_ pensó con resentimiento el erizo negro. Levantó su mano levemente para hacer un último _Chaos Spear _cuando sintió como alguien se abalanza contra él botándolo al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar al erizo azul, el responsable de dicha acción.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!- gritó irritado. Luego la vio. Notó como Kaira levemente cortaba el aire con aquellas navajas, el aire en donde él había estado previamente. El ataque había sido dirigido hacia él. -... Kaira- musitó al verla.

-Es hora de por fin terminar con todo esto- dijo la felina de ojos carmesí.

-Shadow, tenemos que...

La frase del erizo azul fue cortada al sentir una onda psíquica, onda que hizo que todo lo que estuviera delante de la felina de ojos rosos saliera volando, incluyéndolo a él. Shadow se sujetó fuertemente de uno de los pilares impidiendo que aquella onda de energía lo llevará más lejos. Escuchó a Sonic gritar para luego perderse en el espeso bosque a la distancia. Parecía que ahora estarían sólo ellos tres.

Kaira vio al erizo negro descender a la parte baja de aquel altar y por consiguiente ella lo siguió. Su venganza había tomado mucho tiempo, ya quería terminar con todo eso. Kaira descendió al lugar y lo notó levemente aturdido. Esta vez no estaría el erizo azul para salvarlo, erizo del cual se vengaría luego. "¡Pagarás por lo que me has hecho!" gritó ella molesta. Arremetió contra él nuevamente, pero él sólo necesito de un salto para poder esquivarla sin problemas.

Shadow notó su decisión de atacarlo fervientemente. Ella no era realmente una amenaza, no sin una esmeralda caos en la mano. No era lo suficiente rápida para poder alcanzarlo. Tenía que intentar hacerla recordar, hacer que la Kaira que él conocía regresara.

-¡Detén esta locura!- le gritó.

-¿Tienes miedo?- retó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente que jamás lograrás hacerme daño.

-... Eso lo veremos.

Intentó atacarlo nuevamente, pero como siempre él únicamente la esquivaba. Su enojo aumentaba en cada ataque. Si él se decidiera a atacarla con la misma decisión con la que ella lo hacía ella al menos tendría la oportunidad para lastimarlo.

-¡¿Por qué no me atacas?!- gritó molesta al ver que sus intentos eran en vano.

-Si quieres que pelee, lamento informarte que pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿A qué le temes?... ¿A lastimarme?- cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

No contestó nada ante eso. Él sabía que si así lo quería podría lastimarla gravemente, pero no lo haría. Sabía que en algún lado estaba la Kaira que él conocía, la que siempre le había regalado una sonrisa... y no se arriesgaría a lastimarla, no más.

0-0-0-0-0

Recuperó un poco de su energía, y como lo había predicho su hermana le había sido de gran utilidad. Había distraído por completo al erizo negro. Se dirigió al borde de aquel altar y vio como ellos discutían, le era muy irrelevante de qué. Dirigió su mirada a la felina de ojos carmesí y sonrió con malicia. Por fin haría lo que años atrás no había podido. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Elevó de su alrededor un par de las columnas que rodeaban al altar haciendo la tierra estremecer. Sobre ella rompió las columnas en pedazos, y como lluvia de meteoritos hizo que éstas cayeran por todo el lugar, provocando que tanto como el erizo negro y su hermana corrieran para esquivarlas.

Sintieron como el suelo empezó a estremecerse, no estaban muy seguros del porqué. La noche dejaba poca visibilidad, pero un par de ojos rosas brillantes parecieron decirles la causa. Escucharon como escombros de pilares empezaban a impactar contra el suelo, pero sin poder ver de donde provenían esquivarlos al final era cuestión de suerte. Kaira corrió hacia a un lado para alejarse tanto como le fue posible, perdiéndose de la vista del erizo negro. Éste gritó el nombre de ella, pero al igual que ella tuvo que alejarse para refugiarse.

Shadow dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y se aposentó en uno de los árboles a una distancia prudente. Desde arriba buscaba con una mirada de preocupación a la felina, pero el polvo levantado por el impacto de aquellas rocas le hacían imposible siquiera distinguir algo. Pronto todo acalló. Haciéndolo regresar al lugar con rapidez para asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien. A lo lejos escuchó unos pequeños gemidos de dolor. "¡Kaira!" gritó al instante. No pudo distinguir en dónde se encontraba hasta el polvo empezó a dispersarse y notó que la felina parecía atrapada. Una de aquellas rocas parecía que había caído en una de sus piernas.

Empujaba con ambas manos aquella pesada roca. No había fracturado su pierna, lo sabía. La roca había caído sobre una de las bases del pilar que habían permanecido en el suelo, haciendo que parte de la roca quedaran por un poco elevada mientras que el otro extremo yacía en el suelo, dándole así un elevación a la roca de unos cuantos centímetros, evitando que ésta aplastara su pierna. El problema ahora era que se encontraba atascada y no lograba sacar su pierna de ahí. Escuchó su nombre y supo inmediatamente que era el erizo negro. Necesitaba liberarse si quería terminar con lo que había empezado, pero algo la hizo dejar su intento de librarse. Vio al cielo y notó aquella sonrisa de maldad en el rostro de Syndel y luego la escuchó pronunciar levemente unas cuantas palabras dirigidas a su persona "...Adiós hermanita" No entendió muy bien del todo, hasta que vio una estalactita _**(N/A: La estalactita es una roca con forma de triangulo alargado. Son aquellas rocas que se encuentran en las cavernas con puntas muy afiladas)**_dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ella. No pudo reaccionar ante eso, sólo pudo ver como su muerte se aproximaba hacia ella a toda velocidad, pero algo le bloqueó la vista de aquella estalactita, era el erizo negro que se había atravesado en el camino. Luego de eso sintió su rostro ser salpicado por sangre viendo como el pecho antes blanco del erizo negro cambiaba rápidamente a rojizo. Provocando que en su rostro se formara una expresión de confusión.

Sintió como la punta de aquella roca lo atravesaba por la espalda hasta sobresalir de su pecho. No podía permitir que Syndel la matará, simplemente no podía. No le importaba a cuanta gente ella hubiera lastimado antes, no le importaba si ella deseaba matarlo; lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera bien... que en algún punto, ella regresará a ser quien era.

- ...Tú...- musitó ella incrédula.

-Kaira...- dijo mientras caía con una rodilla en el suelo. – ...Lo lamento... - expresó con dificultad. –Lo que dije antes... fue mentira.

-...¿Qué?

La vio a los ojos, ojos que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo miraban con odio o resentimiento. A pesar de la herida sintió su corazón bombear sangre con mayor rapidez.

-... Yo sí te amo- musitó levemente empezándose a sentir mareado por la perdida de sangre.

Kaira sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su mirada se suavizó y aquellos ojos carmesí parecían retornar poco a poco a su color original. La esmeralda negra empezó a brillar con fuerza a pesar de la distancia. Sintió una gran energía en su interior haciéndola brillar levemente, iluminando la oscura noche. Recordó al erizo azul, a sus amigos que siempre parecían estar con una sonrisa, a su familia... y sobre todo, a Shadow. Sus ropas regresaron a la normalidad. Su mirada volvió a ser dorada y aquella expresión de rencor desapareció por completo.

En un principio se sintió desubicada, pues al igual que su otra personalidad, ella había permanecido dormida todo ese tiempo, siempre latente en el interior de su contraparte oscura. Luego vio al erizo negro que ahora yacía en el suelo. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

-¡SHADOW!

* * *

**Bien, este es el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si me atraso un poco para actualizar pero la verdad me está costando mucho poder escribir y subir los capítulos a la página, pero no se preocupen, de que sigo actualizando, sigo actualizando.**

**Okis, este un corto avance del siguiente capítulo: La pelea que se tuvo que llevar hace muchos años atrás por fin se llevará a cabo, ambas pelearan para liberarse de los fantasmas de su pasado. Una triste verdad llegará a los oídos de Sonic, un amor prohibido quedando al descubierto, mientras que alguien interviene en la pelea entre las hermanas gato para salvar la vida de Kaira. Lean que es lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces XD!!!**


	17. Sisters Fight

**Hola a todos!!! Por fin actualizo, sí lo sé, la espera ha sido larga, pero ya estoy aquí, para los impacientes fans (mis favoritos XD!) aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Sisters' Fight

Se levantó adolorido de donde estaba. Sonic se encontraba algo aturdido, se había golpeando fuertemente al caer. Empezó a caminar aún un poco adolorido cuando sintió como la tierra a sus pies se sacudía levemente pensando por un momento en un temblor; luego éste terminó así como empezó. Algo raro estaba pasando. Fijó su mirada a la distancia intentando descifrar que había sido aquel estremecimiento, pero no logró encontrar una causa aparente, en vez de eso algo pareció alumbrarse por unos instantes para luego desvanecerse. Todo parecía provenir del altar. Tenía que regresar a ayudar a Shadow, podía estar en peligro.

No tardó más de unos cuantos minutos en llegar al lugar, y al hacerlo quedó un poco sorprendido por las condiciones; parecía como si una lluvia de meteoritos hubiera caído justamente en ese lugar. Había rocas de diferentes tamaños por todo el lugar, pero especialmente rocas grandes. Empezó a caminar por los alrededores, no buscando nada en especifico, sólo observando el lugar; y mientras lo hacia pudo divisar a Shadow en la distancia, parecía que estaba muy mal herido. "¡Shadow!" gritó el erizo azul al verlo. Empezó a trotar hacia donde él estaba cuando notó como Kaira parecía intentar acercarse a él, pero una roca sobre su pierna le imposibilitaba del todo hacerlo. En ese momento corrió hacia donde estaba el erizo negro y se interpuso en la corta distancia entre ellos dos.

-¡No te le acerques!- ordenó el erizo con autoridad.

-¡Sonic!- la escuchó gritar con una voz quebrantada -¡Debes de ayudarlo, sácalo de aquí!

Había algo extraño en ella. ¿Otra mentira?

-Por favor- dijo entre sollozos –Te lo ruego, ayúdalo...

Dirigió su mirada a la de ella y notó que detrás de aquellas lágrimas había unos ojos dorados. La vio en un panorama completo y enseguida vio que sus ropas eran normales, que aquel símbolo que antes era sólo un círculo oscuro ahora era como debía de ser, un equilibrio perfecto.

-¿Kaira?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-¡Ayuda a Shadow!

Regresó su mirada al erizo negro y notó que una estalactita del grosor de una vara y de talvez unos dos metros lo atravesaba por detrás de la espalda. Se acercó al erizo negro mientras miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Shadow? ¿Cómo Kaira había regresado a la normalidad? Y ¿Qué había pasado con Syndel? Esa última pregunta lo hizo elevar la mirada rápidamente y buscarla con la mirada, pero parecía que no estaba.

-¡¿Kaira, dónde está Syndel?!- gritó con cierto temor al no saber de su paradero.

-... ¿Syndel?- cuestionó.

No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de dónde estaban. Pero algo hizo que revelará la ubicación de su hermana. Sintió una gran fuerza sobre ella provocando que su cuerpo fuera lanzando contra uno de los árboles con una fuerza impresionante. Un grito resonó por toda la selva. "¡Kaira!" Gritó el erizo azul, quien no pudo distinguir la ubicación de Syndel.

Kaira cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sentía como su pierna le ardía increíblemente. Se levantó levemente y notó que estaba sangrando. La manera en que había sido "desatorada" su pierna de aquella prisión de roca había hecho que toda su piel fuera literalmente arrancada de ésta. Sintió nuevamente como era lanzada fuertemente hacia el altar chocando con éste de frente y lastimándose la frente, provocando que un pequeño río de sangre escurriera de su cabeza, para luego hacerla caer.

Sonic se levantó de donde estaba, sorprendido de que Syndel no lo estuviera atacando a él también. Corrió hacia donde Kaira estaba, preocupado de su condición "...Detente" dijo la felina en un intento de ponerse de pie. Sonic paró en ese momento. "Ayúdalo a él... él va primero... Yo estaré bien" Sonic no sabía que hacer, pero ella tenía razón no había tiempo que perder, Shadow lo necesitaba y si no se daba prisa él...

-Sí...- respondió regresando hacia donde el erizo estaba para así levantarlo con cierto cuidado y llevárselo de ahí, pero no si antes ver a Kaira una última vez –_"...Cuídate"_- pensó antes de salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te encuentras?!- preguntó Kaira a la defensiva, aunque a la vez algo aturdida.

-Tienes mucho valor a pesar de saber que no vivirás por mucho más- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras con esos ojos brillantes.

-Eso está por verse.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó al lugar indicado por la felina de ojos rosas. La única cascada cerca de donde él había estado en kilómetros a la redonda. Entró a la cueva atravesando aquella cortina de agua cristalina y al hacerlo vio a Rouge forcejeando con aquellas cadenas que la mantenían sujetas a la pared.

-¡Rouge!

Escuchó como una voz familiar gritaba su nombre y eso la hizo quitar su atención a su intento de escape para luego ver a un equidna con su respiración agitada y su cuerpo completamente mojado en la entrada de aquella cueva "...¿Knuckles?" dijo casi incrédula.

Él corrió hacia ella y paró enfrente de ella para luego tomar su rostro levemente y revisar que todo estuviera bien "¿Estás bien?, ¿No te hizo nada?" preguntó mientras buscaba cualquier indicio de alguna lastimadura o algo por el estilo. Rouge sonrió dulcemente ante el gesto, ella no estaba mal herida ni nada por el estilo; pero aquella sonrisa fue oculta por una más pretenciosa, como las que ella solía tener.

-Eres un pésimo novio- dijo con aquella sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Ese comentario dejó a Knuckles helado, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por lo que Syndel le había hecho a Rouge; él sabía que de no ser por él ella jamás la hubiera capturado para conseguir lo que quería. Bajó levemente su cabeza para así ocultar su mirada culpable

-... Lamento que...

-Dejar a una dama esperando por tanto tiempo es de muy mal gusto- interrumpió ella –Oh bien, que se le va a hacer- dijo sin mayor interés –Bien, ahora sácame antes de que...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como él la abrazaba fuertemente ocultando su rostro de ella. Sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era muy común en Knuckles dar ese tipo de muestras de cariño, pero eso no significaba que no le gustaran. Se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, luego ella sintió algo mojar levemente su hombro, era él, y aquel líquido tibio recorrer su hombro le indicaba que no era el agua de la cascada la que ahora mojaba suavemente su piel.

-Estoy bien... – dijo ella con un dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esto no tuvo que haberte pasado...- dijo con su voz quebrantada sin darle la cara en ningún momento -Soy un pésimo guardián; ni siquiera pude cuidar lo que más aprecio en este mundo.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente al escuchar las palabras del equidna; Rouge era de por si una mujer muy fuerte, demostrar sus emociones no era lo suyo, pero en aquel instante no pudo evitar que una lágrima fugitiva recorriera su mejilla. El equidna sintió como ella movía levemente su rostro contra de él, provocando que se alejará de ella sólo para verla a los ojos, los cuales ahora brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas que contenían.

-Rouge...

-Tienes razón- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para deshacer de aquellas lágrimas –Eres un pésimo guardián- dijo recobrando la compostura y provocando que Knuckles dirigiera su mirada al suelo –Pero eres un gran novio.

Fijó su mirada en ella, quien le sonreía dulcemente y luego con ambas manos la tomó suavemente del rostro para así robarle un suave beso, cual fue correspondido.

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentó en uno de aquellos sillones y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, lloraba porque sabía que lo hacía estaba mal, porque sabía que Sonic no se lo merecía, porque sabía que alguien más sabía su secreto. Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y lloró en silencio, olvidándose de todo y de todos, incluso de que él se encontraba ahí.

Se había quedado en el jardín trasero sólo pensando en lo que había pasado, de nuevo se sentía culpable, no porque sintiera que hubiera hecho algo mal, a pesar de que sabía que sí, sino porque sabía que ella sufría por eso; a pesar de que sabía que debería de renunciar a ella, a pesar de saber que tenía a Blaze, también sabía que no quería dejarla y aún no estaba seguro del por qué. Entró con un suspiro de derrota a la casa y un leve sonido llegó hasta él, parecían sollozos, sollozos que él conocía. Caminó inquisidoramente por la casa y en la oscuridad que la noche les brindaba estaba ella. Encendió las luces para verla mejor y al hacerlo ella levantó su cabeza rápidamente para verlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Amy?- dijo con una voz de consternación -¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Silver?!- exclamó sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo restregando sus ojos con su brazo para así secar aquellas lágrimas con brusquedad.

-Amy, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó nuevamente sentándose a la par de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? estoy bien- dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían de nuevo sus mejillas.

-Amy...- susurró con una mirada de reproche por la obvia mentira. Ella dio un leve suspiro y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Es Shadow...- respondió al fin. –Él sabe... nos vio.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una expresión de asombro y miedo a la vez. - ... ¿Le dirá al erizo azul?- preguntó con una expresión más seria.

-¡No se trata de eso!- respondió molesta -¡Se trata que lo engaño contigo, eso es lo que está mal!

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a la casa de Amy aún con el erizo negro inconsciente en su espalda, sabía que ahí podrían ayudarlo o eso pensó. Abrió la puerta de la casa y pareció que nadie lo escuchó entrar; al hacerlo vio a Amy con Silver, parecían estar discutiendo, en ese momento realmente le importaba muy poco porque discutían, hasta que escuchó: "¡Se trata que lo engaño contigo, eso es lo que está mal!" Vio a Silver, quien la abrazó fuertemente en un intento de consolarla y ella lloró en su pecho, sólo musitando lo mucho que lo sentía, que quería estar a su lado, pero que también deseaba estar con él. Sintió su corazón partirse en dos y una ira y tristeza incontenible llegaron a él, sin saber exactamente cual demostrar primero, pero entonces escuchó un leve gemido, era el erizo negro, quien seguía desangrándose y estaba mal herido. Recobró la compostura y aclaró su garganta para hacerles saber que él se encontraba ahí.

Escuchó un leve sonido y se separó del pecho de Silver para luego verlo a él, cargando a Shadow sobre su espalda, parecía que no estaba bien.

-¡¿Sonic?!- gritó Amy.

-Shadow está mal herido, necesita ayuda- dijo con su mirada en penumbra.

-Sonic... ¿Desde hace cuanto estás...

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Habrá que llevarlo a un hospital- habló Silver con seriedad, como si el hecho que hubiera o no escuchado lo que Amy le acaba de decir no fuese nada importante –Aquí no podremos hacer nada.

-Bien- respondió molesto y luego de eso dio media vuelta y desapareció en un rayo de luz.

Amy se levantó de aquel sillón he instintivamente corrió hacia la puerta, sólo viendo como el rayo azul provocado por él empezaba a desvanecerse.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió como algo parecía haberse quebrado o lastimado fuertemente, posiblemente una costilla, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Syndel caminó con una sonrisa de maldad hacia ella, no era una contrincante digna para ella, era nada. Kaira buscó con la mirada lo único que sabía que podía ayudarla, lo único que podría detenerla, buscó la esmeralda negra. "¿Buscas algo?" preguntó la gata de ojos rosas con diversión. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo del suelo y logró ver un leve brillo cerca del altar, esa debería de ser su esmeralda. Sonrió al verla y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla sintió como era elevada por los cielos, y de nuevo era lanzada fuertemente contra el suelo, la causa de su herida previa. Un grito se escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar. La escuchó reír escandalosamente y un sabor salado y amargo se aposentó en su boca, inmediatamente lo escupió y al hacerlo vio como su sangre empezaba a manchar los verdes pastos. Se sentía muy cansada, pero sabía que debía de detenerla, debía de pensar en algo, y ahí, a tan sólo un par de metros de ella, estaba la esmeralda caos.

-Eres tan ingenua, no eres contrincante para mí, y jamás lo serás y ahora...- dijo iluminando su mirada- ...Es hora que te reúnas con nuestro clan.

-Aún no...- dijo levemente, para luego tomar aquella esmeralda caos con una mano temblorosa. –"_Por favor... Protégeme" -_Y con aquella pequeña plegaria la esmeralda brillo con intensidad.

Vio que algo no estaba bien, y notó que ahora tenía la esmeralda caos con ella, en ese momento no dudo en atacarla por una última vez, la mataría, como en aquel momento tuvo que hacerlo, pero no pudo...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Había encontrado a su hermana sobre el cuerpo de su madre y en ese momento ella había entendido que la responsable de la muerte de su familia y seres queridos era ella, era su pequeña hermana, así que con toda la ira que podía habitar en ella usó todo su potencial psíquico y la mando volando por los aires en el momento que ella vio que Kaira se empezó a acercar a ella. Sonrió con maldad y luego caminó hacia donde ella estaba, quien se levantaba adolorida.

-Syndel... – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en cierto punto confundida.

-¡Asesina!- gritó y de nuevo la levantó por los aires nuevamente alejándola tan fuerte como sus poderes se lo permitieron.

Cayó con una rodilla en el suelo agotada, jamás había usado sus poderes de esa manera. Su respiración se aceleró y a pesar de sentir un punzante dolor de cabeza se paró con el resto de su energía y vio a su hermana que yacía en el suelo, sin intenciones de moverse o eso se le asemejó a ella. "Te mataré... te mataré por lo que les has hecho" musitó con rencor. Kaira elevó su cabeza para verla a los ojos, unos ojos que no mostraban misericordia alguna. "Lo siento..." musitó con una voz quebrantada y lágrimas en sus ojos. Syndel sonrió con una maldad que no sabía que podía tener y decidió atacarla una vez más, la mataría sin duda, un último ataque; la levantaría por los aires a tal altura que moriría al caer. Estiró su mano derecha y sus ojos brillaron intensamente de nuevo pero cuando intentó usar sus poderes un dolor punzante sobrevino hacia ella, obligándola a detenerse; puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y con cierta dificultad abrió sus ojos pues incluso la luz más tenue la lastimaba. Vio como ella empezaba a levantarse lentamente y en sus ojos una mirada de miedo yacía en sus pupilas, la miraba con miedo y con tristeza, y por un momento, por un insignificante instante, recordó a su pequeña hermana, con la que había jugado incontables veces, a la que había cuidado al estar enferma, la que siempre encubría sus constantes travesuras diciéndole a su madre que ella había sido la responsable para evitarle a ella algún tipo de castigo, en ese momento, por esa mirada.

-Huye...- habló Syndel sintiendo aquel dolor punzante recorrer su cabeza -Porque la próxima vez que te mire te mataré...

-Pero yo no...- intentó excusarse.

-¡ERES UNA ASESINA Y LO PAGARÁS!- gritó molesta de nuevo, provocando que su dolor de cabeza aumentara y cayera de rodillas al suelo - ...Juro que te haré pedazos, haré que todo lo que más te importe sufra...- amenazó con odio en su voz.

La felina de ojos miel se levantó con algo de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima "...Me las pagarás" dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir aquel dolor punzante. Lo último que escuchó fuero unas pisadas alejarse a toda velocidad.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad y de los escombros que había por todo el lugar, Syndel los elevó con una gran facilidad, la enterraría viva. Las rocas de diferentes tamaños se elevaron por encima de su cabeza y sin esperar por nada más las lanzó hacia donde aquella gata de ojos miel yacía agonizante. Una sonrisa de maldad fue esbozada en su rostro al ver el final que tendría su hermana menor, hasta que algo provocó que ésta fuera arrebatada, algo había protegido a Kaira; en el momento en que las rocas impactaron parecía como una esfera invisible la protegía, casi como un campo telequinetico, a excepción de que éste parecía tener una cierta aura negra, entonces entendió que la esmeralda la había ayudado... de nuevo.

Por un momento pensó que todo acabaría para ella, pero la esmeralda la había ayudado una vez más; ahora debería de pelear contra ella, debía de detenerla fuera como fuera. Se levantó algo adolorida del suelo y como pudo se mantuvo de pie, con un rápido movimiento de su mano sacó aquellas navajas cual filo era reflejado por la luz de aquella luna blanca. Con la esmeralda en su mano derecha y con sus navajas en otra corrió hacia ella, pero acercarse a ella fue algo en vano, pues no necesitó más que una sonrisa torcida para crear un campo telequinetico y provocar que su ataque no fuera nada más que un golpe para ella misma.

-Necesitarás más que esa esmeralda para vencer, ahora en mí recorre el poder de la energía oscura más grande que este planeta alguna vez conoció... y matarte será sólo cuestión de tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0

No era tonta, sabía que él lo sabía, sabía que él la había escuchado y de nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sólo preguntándose ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Toda su vida lo único que había deseado con desesperación era que él le diera una mirada, que él le correspondiera a ese sentimiento, y ahora que lo había conseguido ella lo había traicionado, ella buscado sus besos en alguien más...

-Amy...- escuchó de nuevo al erizo plateado, quien parecía preocupado por ella.

-Vete...- respondió levemente.

-Pero...

-Quiero estar sola, sólo vete- dijo fríamente, mientras sentía sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Le dolió aquella petición, pero respetaría su decisión, fuera cual fuera al final, y así salió de aquella casa. Él tampoco estaba feliz por lo que acaba de acontecer, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, era algo que recorría todo su ser y nublaba su mente. Mientras caminaba para alejarse de aquel lugar sintió una presencia abrumadora, una energía inmensurable se podía percibir por toda la villa, y entonces en la lejanía donde se encontraba una isla suspendida en el aire, logró sentir la mayor acumulación de ésta energía, una energía que él conocía, una que únicamente sólo los de su clase podrían sentir... un psíquico poderoso se encontraba cerca.

Corrió hacia aquella dirección y con un saltó al aire logró elevarse hacia el cielo estrellado para así ir hacia aquella isla, sin saber qué esperar. Sobrevoló los espesos bosques y cerca de un altar donde una esmeralda verde brillante sintió un inmenso poder, uno que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo; ahí fue cuando la vio, la gata de la que había hablado Sonic, la psíquica de su tiempo. Bajó lentamente para no ser descubierto por ella, hasta que escuchó como algo golpeaba con fuerza el altar de granito, se acercó un poco para visualizar mejor el oscuro panorama, y ahí, sin fuerza alguna se encontraba la gata llamada Kaira, quien había estado buscando hacia ya varios días; pero había algo extraño, él no miraba nada diferente en ella, es decir, por lo que Sonic les había comentado ella había cambiado ligeramente su apariencia, pero a quien miraba casi moribunda era la felina de siempre, aquella felina que había lastimado a Amy. "Después de terminar contigo me encargaré de eliminar a todos tus patéticos amigos" escuchó hablar a la felina que irradiaba aquella energía oscura. Silver se mantenía a la expectativa, no estaba seguro qué era lo que pasaba hasta que notó algo extraño, la otra felina volteó rápidamente la cabeza en dirección donde él estaba y luego unos ojos rosas intensos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche, provocando que él saliera de su escondite al sentir como era elevado por los aires por una fuerza invisible, una fuerza que él conocía bien. Chocó contra el altar de granito fuertemente para luego caer así al suelo bruscamente "¡Silver!" escuchó gritar. Abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud pues estaba bastante aturdido y vio como la gata de ojos miel se acercaba a él con cierta dificultad, la examinó rápidamente con la mirada y vio varias magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, no podía mover correctamente su pierna izquierda, que vio que estaba manchada de sangre y sujetaba fuertemente su costado, no sabía por qué.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella con cierta consternación.

-Sí- dijo volteando su cabeza para así ver a su atacante.

-¿Crees que porque no te podía ver no podía sentirte?- dijo con media sonrisa la gata de ojos rosas.

-¡Syndel ya basta!- gritó Kaira molesta –Esto es sólo entre tú y yo- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Piensas dar tu vida por este patético erizo?- preguntó Syndel mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No permitiré que lastimes a nadie más- respondió mientras se paraba tambaleándose un poco.

-Bien, que así sea.

Elevó su mano nuevamente y decidió lanzar una onda psíquica a la felina que a penas si podía conseguir mantenerse en pie "Adiós Kaira" dijo al final y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente. Syndel vio como volteaba su rostro para así recibir el impacto, pero éste pareció no llegar hasta ella "_¡La esmeralda de nuevo!"_ pensó molesta. Eso ya había tomado demasiado tiempo, ya estaba empezando a sentirse agotada nuevamente y no había manera de poder exterminar a su hermana. Syndel exclamó un grito de exasperación y elevó ambas manos para así atacar con todo su poder cuando sintió como su cuerpo era elevado por los aires "Pero qué..." mas sin embargo, antes de poder terminar su frase sintió como su cuerpo era lanzando bruscamente hacia los árboles que se encontraban rodeando el altar de granito con gran fuerza.

Quedó completamente confundida al ver cómo su hermana era lanzada sin explicación aparente hacia el bosque, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella; volteó su cabeza poco a poco y vio a Silver con una de sus manos en el aire y entonces lo recordó, él tenía las mismas habilidades de Syndel.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Veo que ser molesta proviene de familia- dijo viendo fijamente hacia la espesura del bosque, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa.

-...Gracias- susurró levemente sonriendo de regreso –Tú evitaste ese último ataque ¿Verdad?

-Un campo teléquinetico no es nada difícil para un psíquico- explicó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me protegiste?

-Cualquiera que quiera defender con su propia vida a otro ser merece ser protegido ¿No te parece?

Kaira sonrió una vez más, era la primera vez que ellos no parecían tener problemas, era algo confortante, pero eso no pareció durar mucho al escuchar como los árboles parecían ser doblados a la mitad mientras ella caminaba con fuego en su mirada. Silver se adelantó levemente de donde Kaira estaba parada mientras su mirada se iluminaba intensamente, para así prepararse para una batalla inminente.

-Quédate atrás... Es hora que ella conozca lo que es pelear contra un verdadero psíquico.

* * *

**¡Cada vez nos acercamos más al final! Sé que ha tomado bastante tiempo, pero igual, gracias por los que han estado conmigo durante toda esta larga travesía, en serio que sí XD!!! Bien, para los que leyeron mi historia anterior (Mmm... tengo muchas de Sonic, así que creo será conveniente decir el nombre X3!) In the Eyes of a Murderer, saben que me gusta agradecer individualmente a mis lectores, y eso haré, especialmente a ustedes que a pesar de mi inconsistencia han estado leyéndome:**

**NaIrAkua: **Gracias por todo este tiempo que has estado apoyando mi historia XD!!! Espero realmente verte hasta el final.

**Oscurita Xuxu: **Gracias por haber estado en tantas historias mías, eres una gran y fiel seguidora de mis historias y me haces muy orgullosa como autora.

**Andrea and Nuteberd: **Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como verás Sonic tiene mucho en que pensar XD!!!

**Gray the Tiger: **Gracias por tu review, por cierto tienes historias muy lindas XD!!! Recuerdo haberte contestado tu pregunta, pero por si no, no, no saldrá Blaze en esta historia, ya verás por qué más adelante.

**Master The hedgehog**: Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero verte hasta el final.

**Alice The Hedgehog: **Bien, creo que muchas de tus dudas han sido resueltas, pero esto aún no termina XD! Gracias por tus reviews y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.

**No puse a todos los que me han escrito (No tengo mucho tiempo T.T) puse a los del último capítulo, pero para mis demás lectores MUCHAS GRACIAS por cada uno de sus comentarios y espero saber más de ustedes!**

**Adelanto: El final de una batalla por fin ha llegado, pero ¿Ha sido realmente un triunfo? En una guerra, nadie gana. Capitulo 18: Our Memories **


	18. Our Memories

**Lamento muchisimo el atraso! Los sé, fue más de un mes T.T, pero verán tengo buenos motivos. Primero, me quede sin compu. T.T, bueno, al menos para poder seguir escribiendo y revisando mi correo. Segundo, empecé a trabajar y me cuesta bastante poder seguir escribiendo de por sí, y tercero he estado algo enferma, ¿qué les puedo decir? Tengo una salud algo inestable por el momento, pero me estoy recuperando XD! Así que por favor perdónenme sí me tardo un poco en actualizar (un par de meses *coff*) y gracias XD!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18: Our Memories

Llevó al moribundo erizo a un hospital para que fuera tratado por su grave herida. Sonic vio cómo Shadow era llevado hacia los adentros de éste, quedándose él parado en medio de aquel pasillo de blancas paredes. Mientras miraba las puertas moverse de adentro hacia fuera lentamente, los pensamientos de lo que acaba de escuchar momentos atrás lograron alcanzarlo _"¡Se trata que lo engaño contigo, eso es lo que está mal!"_ ¿Engañarlo?, ¿Con Silver? De alguna manera siempre lo supo o eso sintió en ese momento, ahora que lo pensaba Silver tendía a proteger mucho a Amy, y Amy pasaba mucho de su tiempo con él, eso de alguna manera explicaba porque a Silver le desagradaba tanto él, ahora todo parecía encajar. Mientras su mente era bombardeaba por diferentes pensamientos sobre ellos tres sintió algo cálido recorrer su mejilla provocando que instantáneamente pusiera su mano sobre ésta, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba llorando, llorando por ella, por una traición.

-¡Ahora hay que ayudarte a ti!- escuchó decir detrás de él, provocando que se volteara para ver a una enfermera.

-¿Ah?- exclamó confundido.

-Tus heridas, debo de sanarlas.

Entonces se vio a sí mismo y notó que tenía diferentes heridas, pero la que más destacaba era la de su brazo, herida que había hecho Kaira; entonces ahí lo recordó, ¡Kaira había regresado a la normalidad y ahora estaba peleando a solas con Syndel! Lo que hace poco había pasado lo había hecho olvidar momentáneamente ese hecho tan importante. Vio hacia la puerta de salida del hospital, que estaba hecha de vidrio, y notó que por fin estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol empezaban a bañar toda la villa. "¡Demonios, Kaira!" gritó instantáneamente y antes de que la enfermera lograra decirle algo más salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba recostada contra el gran altar de granito mientras presenciaba la pelea entre ellos dos. Los poderes de Silver eran sin duda increíbles, pero los de Syndel lo eran aún más. Sobre su cabeza miraba como dos rayos de luz luchaban en el firmamento aún estrellado para ese momento. Miraba una poderosa luz fucsia y otra luz blanca chocando una con otra sin parecer ninguna darse por vencida, hasta que vio como algo impactaba como un meteorito a la tierra, y sabía quien había sido. Sus pupilas se dilataron provocando que un grito fuese exclamado "¡SILVER!" gritó la felina, quien no dudo en pararse y acercarse tan rápido como pudo a él, y mientras lo hacía pensaba ¿Por qué es que ella había logrado derribarlo?, ¿Acaso no eran iguales?, hasta que sintió algo que evito que siguiera moviéndose, un aura maligna se acercaba. Elevó su rostro levemente y vio a Syndel bajar levemente hacia ella con aquella aura maligna cubriéndola.

-Parece que el psíquico quedo fuera de combate- dijo viendo al suelo.

-Basta...- musitó cayendo al suelo de rodillas –...Ellos no te han hecho nada- habló mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Existir ya es bastante malo- puntualizó con indiferencia –Y después de que termine contigo, ellos están en mi lista.

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso era peor de lo que ella pensaba, no sólo la mataría a ella, sino que también aquellos que amaba y consideraba su familia. Sintió como sus lágrimas rodaban a gran velocidad por sus mejillas y un instinto de protección vino hacia ella, uno en donde Syndel debería de pasar, literalmente, por su cadáver antes de tocar a cualquiera de sus amigos. Las lágrimas transmitían todos aquellos sentimientos y pronto éstas empezaron a caer suavemente sobre aquella esmeralda que aún estaba en su mano, y luego, por alguna razón, sus heridas dejaron de doler y parecía que nuevas fuerzas se hubieran recabado en ella, provocando que se pusiera de pie y viera a su contrincante intensamente; guardó aquella esmeralda de color negro en su bolsillo y suavemente musito unas palabras que no fueron escuchadas por alguien más que no fuera ella "...Gracias" dijo para luego regresar su mirada.

Syndel cerró sus ojos por un breve instante y notó que las energías eran iguales, que no había diferencia en los poderes que el cetro le había dado a ella a los que poderes que ahora la esmeralda le había concedido. "_Será un juego equitativo... me guste o no" _pensó la gata de ojos rosas, quien se dedicaba a observar como su hermana era rodeada por un aura dorada.

-¡Yo misma te detendré!- gritó Kaira señalándola con una de sus manos.

-Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer- incitó.

Kaira corrió hacia ella con aquellas navajas de acero que ahora dejaban un rastro dorado que se desvanecía en el viento, por el aura que cubría su ser. Syndel elevó sus manos y se protegió con un campo psíquico; Kaira dio un saltó y con toda su fuerza impactó contra el campo, pero esta vez en vez de ser reflectada por éste, como en veces anteriores, quedó sujetada fuertemente en éste, pareciere como si hubiera enterrado aquellas cuchillas en una roca. Los ojos de Syndel expresaron consternación al notar que no podía hacer a su pequeña hermana retroceder; intentó aumentar el poder de su campo, pero fue en vano, y luego un sonido la hizo estremecer; escuchó como su precioso campo de color fucsia empezaba a desquebrajarse, empezando por el lugar en donde se encontraba Kaira, sus cuchillas no sólo habían logrado impactar en el lugar, sino que también lo estaban quebrando. Vio como la rajadura empezaba a alargarse por todo el campo y luego escuchó como Kaira daba un fuerte gritó para imponer más fuerza sobre su brazo y lograr su cometido.

Kaira empezó a ver como por fin había logrado atravesar aquel campo de fuerza, pero no era fácil, sentía que se encontraba atascada en una gran roca, pero luego el campo de Syndel empezó a romperse, así que con toda la fuerza que logró reunir, impulsó su mano aún más para así terminar de romper aquella barrera mental sintiendo ella misma las consecuencias de eso.

Syndel cayó de espaladas al sentir como toda aquella energía se había redirigido hacia su mente; un psíquico gastaba el doble de energía al momento de que algún tipo de barrera mental fuese quebrada, en especial aquella en la cual había concentrado tanta energía, era como si hubieran apuñalado su cerebro. Kaira, por su lado, cayó al suelo por igual sujetando su mano con fuerza, había usado gran parte de su energía para poder romper aquel campo y sentía un gran dolor en sus nudillos; Kaira los vio por un instante y notó que algo faltaba, una de sus cuchillas filosas se había quebrado; vio hacia los lados y vio aquella cuchilla enterrada en el suelo, ese había sido el dolor intenso que había sentido en el momento de quebrar aquella barrera.

-...Eres realmente una peste- dijo Syndel mientras se intentaba poner de pie. –Me repugna pensar que somos de la misma familia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- respondió la felina de ojos miel.

-¡Es hora de mandarte al infierno!- gritó creando una esfera de energía maligna.

Luchar contra ella no parecía tener ningún sentido, tenían la misma fuerza, al menos por ahora, y tanto Syndel como ella estaban bastante cansadas; la única manera de poder vencerla era regresarla a la normalidad, pero para eso necesitaba quitarle aquella energía que había absorbido del cetro, entonces sus ojos parecieron iluminarse ante una nueva idea; la esmeralda caos podría hacer eso, después de todo era energía maligna, ¿por qué no? Ahora Kaira lo único que debería de hacer sería encontrar la manera de absorber aquella gran cantidad de energía maligna, una vez con eso, lo demás sería más fácil. Sacó aquella esmeralda del bolsillo y corrió directo hacia ella, Syndel no dudo en atacarla, pero falló por apenas unos cuantos centímetros y en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado tenía a Kaira a tan sólo un par de metros de ella, pareciera que la atacaría cuerpo a cuerpo; ella ya no podía crear más barreras, ya estaba demasiado cansada, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por igual.

Syndel la tomó de ambas manos, forcejeando con ella, y en una de ellas notó que Kaira tenía la esmeralda negra sosteniéndola con gran fuerza, Syndel hizo lo mismo. "¡Devuélvela!" gritó la felina de ojos miel. Al principio Syndel no pareció entender a qué se refería hasta que sintió como su cuerpo empezó a perder rápidamente energía "¡Devuelve la energía que te has robado!" Gritó Kaira para luego ver como la energía que había hecho que ella matara a toda su familia era absorbida por la esmeralda negra; ésta por su parte empezó a brillar con tal fuerza que ambas tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no ser cegadas y luego una gran onda de energía provocó que fueran separadas violentamente de ésta, para que así, la esmeralda se quedara suspendida en el aire. La esmeralda parecía irradiar pequeñas chispas eléctricas, parecía estar sobrecargada y luego lo impensable pasó. Ambas fijaron su vista hacia la gema con aquella expresión de cansancio en su rostro, y luego vieron como ésta se rajaba para así quebrarse en miles de pedazos que se regaron por todo los pastos verdes de aquella isla.

-La rompiste... –Dijo Syndel mientras recogía uno de aquellos fragmentos que ahora no era nada más que vidrio roto.

-Yo no lo hice...- se excusó la felina de ojos miel, mientras recogía uno de los fragmentos, opacos ya -Fue la sobrecarga que...

-¡Estoy harta!- interrumpió la gata de ojos rosas con ira –Pienso...

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la gata de ojos miel, que sin la ayuda de aquella esmeralda ahora todos sus dolores se habían hecho presente nuevamente. -¿Atacarme? No puedes hacer eso, no tienes la energía suficiente para... -Pero Kaira calló al ver a su hermana tomar aquella cuchilla que alguna vez había estado en su mano y que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas- dijo Syndel mientras hacía una empuñadura improvisada con un trozo que ella misma había arrancado de la parte baja de su blusa, creando algo parecido a una espada. –Dos entran... una sale.

Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, o algo muy parecido a eso. Kaira tenía la ventaja de siempre haber tenido aquellas cuchillas consigo, pero ella estaba seriamente lastimada, por otro lado Syndel estaba en una pieza, pero no sabía maniobrar una cuchilla. Kaira asintió con la cabeza y como pudo se puso de pie; sabía que esto sería todo, después de esa pelea todo terminaría, toda la rivalidad, todos los problemas, sólo una de ellas regresaría a casa para ver el amanecer.

Cada una tomó su distancia y se vieron intensamente mientras el cielo por fin empezaba por tornar sus hermosos colores naranjas como buen pintor; y sin que nadie dijera nada, sin ninguna señal que alguien pudiera detectar, ambas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la otra con una grito de guerra. Kaira corría con la mano que aún poseía sus tres cuchillas y Syndel corría con la cuchilla que tenía sujetada con ambas manos.

Ambas corrieron hasta que el metal antes pulcro fue manchado de sangre. La brisa se mezcló con el olor de una muerte anunciada. El sonido de la carne ser cortada retumbo por los oídos de ambas, y por un momento, hasta las aves que cantan su hermosa melodía para anunciar un nuevo día, callaron al saber del horrendo hecho que se acaba de cometer.

Se vieron frente a frente, pues sus rostros estaban a tan sólo un par de centímetros. Su mirada dorada se reflejaba en la fucsia de ella, y con un intento de emitir algún sonido un suspiro fue robado de su ser para así no poder estar más tiempo de pie y caer junto con ella.

Ambas yacían en el suelo sin decirse nada una a la otra, a pesar de tenerse a la par, parecía que los años rivalidad hubiera creado kilómetros de distancia entre ellas.

Tocó levemente su herida y puso ambas manos en ella, ya no sabía que le dolía más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo tomó aire para hablar.

- ... ¿Estás... feliz?- dijo con dificultada por la apertura en su costado la gata de ojos miel.

Colocó su mano levemente en donde el blanco de su blusa se confundía con el color de sangre y elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro para ver como su guante había cambiado de color. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios y volteó a ver a su hermana menor, quien aún tenía suficiente energía como para llorar.

- ...Feliz si no me hubieras lastimado- respondió sin más.

Después de eso, ambas se quedaron en silencio, sólo pensando, sintiendo como el viento por fin anunciaba el final de una batalla que había empezado hace tanto tiempo ya.

-... ¿Por qué no me mataste a mí también?- rompió el silencio la gata de ojos rosas.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Kaira confundida.

-Ese día... en la aldea, ¿Por qué a todos menos a mí?

-...No lo sé...- respondió viendo como el sol empezaba a asomarse por el cielo –Ese día, cuando te vi...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

El único miembro que le hacia falta era la única psíquica de la aldea, su hermana mayor. Caminó hacia ella, empuñando con fuerza sus manos, sabía que una vez que hiciera eso se habría desecho de todos aquellos que algunas vez mantuvieran cautiva la energía que habitaba en su ser, pero conforme caminaba hacia ella no puedo evitar recordar a su hermana sonreírle, no pudo evitar recordar los tontos juegos que tendían a jugar, en donde Syndel siempre ganaba, a pesar de que sabía que hacía trampa, eso no le importaba, su hermana mayor era más que una hermana, era su mejor amiga... era a alguien que jamás podría lastimar, la amaba demasiado como para siquiera pensar en la idea de hacerle algo y entonces, ocurrió… sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocando que la sujetara en el acto, se sentía mareada; la vio una última vez y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Syndel siempre la había protegido de cualquiera que hubiera querido hacerle daño, cuando se lastimaba era quien curaba sus heridas, era quien dormía con ella cuando una pesadilla la despertaba en medio de la noche, no podía lastimarla.

Su parte oscura se alejó tanto como pudo de Syndel, sabiendo que si seguía cerca lo que pasaría que es su contraparte buena regresaría. Caminó tan lejos como pudo pero pronto empezó por perder energía, él tan sólo haberse acercado a aquella gata inconsciente había provocado que su contraparte pidiera a gritos recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Llegó hasta el borde de un acantilado y sin energía cayó al suelo; para cuando abrió los ojos Kaira se sentía aturdida e inmediatamente notó que aún tenía aquel cetro cerca de ella del cual se alejó tanto como pudo. Cerró sus ojos y horribles imágenes de lo que había hecho vinieron a ella, y entonces lo supo, había sido culpa de aquel espantoso artefacto; con lágrimas en sus ojos lo tomó con rabia y corrió hasta el borde de aquel acantilado para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas perdiéndose de su vista, posiblemente quedaría en alguna de las rocas del fondo del océano, fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por primera vez en años sintió como sus ojos parecieron humedecerse por las palabras de ella, pues claro que recordaba aquellos momentos, pero no por eso se había detenido en su lucha de destruirla.

-...No te hice daño porque... porque eras la persona más importante para mí, hermana- dijo la desahuciada felina.

-No es cierto...- dijo con rencor la felina de ojos rosas. Palpó con su mano a sus costados y sintió aquella arma que había usado para lastimar a su hermana –Eres una asesina – dijo tomado la cuchilla y levantándose con un gran esfuerzo. Con ambas manos elevó aquella cuchilla sobre su cabeza y con una torcida sonrisa vio a su hermana que parecía ya no tener la fuerza suficiente para siquiera reaccionar antes la amenaza –Y me encargaré de matarte...

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió al ver el amanecer, no le importaba lo lastimado que pudiera estar, tenía que ayudar a Kaira.

Llegó de nuevo a _The Angel Island_ y al hacerlo todo parecía estar en ruinas, a excepción por el gran altar, que ahora se miraba más dañado que nunca. Buscó a Kaira con la mirada y no tardó mucho en encontrarla; Syndel sostenía una cuchilla o navaja, no estaba seguro, y parecía tener toda la intención de apuñalar a la felina de ojos miel con eso "¡Detente!" gritó el erizo azul en un intento de pararla, pero sin resultado alguno; y luego con una expresión retorcida la felina de ojos rosas pronunció una aterradora palabra "¡MUERE!". Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver como una muerte se aproximaba y justo cuando dio el primer movimiento para correr velozmente e ir a salvar a Kaira vio como la gata de ojos rosas caía sobre el cuerpo de su hermana menor, parecía como si sólo se hubiera desmayado; Sonic no entendía qué era lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que vio a un erizo seriamente lastimado caminar hacia donde yacían las dos felinas.

-...Silver- musitó el erizo azul al verlo caminar con cierta dificultad.

-Esto la dejará fuera de combate... pero no por mucho- dijo sentándose para tomar un poco de aire.

-Llevaré a Kaira al hospital, no se mira bien- dijo acercándose a la felina que ahora yacía inconsciente. –Tú llévate a Syndel con Tails, él sabrá que hacer con ella.

No le importó en lo más mínimo que el erizo plateado estuviera herido o que hubiera salvado a Kaira, por el momento, lo único que quería era alejarlo de él tanto como pudiera. Tomó a Kaira entre sus brazos y corrió de regresó al hospital en el cual había estado hace un par de minutos atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron de regreso a _The Angel Island _pues sabían que la felina de ojos rosas no podía planear nada bueno cuando vieron algo descender estrepitosamente contra la tierra. Knuckles y Rouge pararon al ver al objeto estrellarse "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó en voz alta el equidna, quien sólo podía ver como nubes de polvo se habían levantado en la distancia "Iré a ver" dijo Rouge, que alzó el vuelo para tener una mejor vista, y al hacerlo se sorprendió con lo que vio. "¡Es el erizo plateado!" gritó al ver al erizo con alguien de pelaje negro en sus brazos. Corrieron hacia donde la nube de polvo había estado y cuando por fin llegaron lograron ver a un erizo muy cansado, con una felina inconsciente.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos hace ella aquí?- gritó el equidna al ver a la razón de sus penas -¡Voy a destruirla con uno de mis puños!- gritó elevando uno de sus enormes nudillos.

-¡Knuckles, detente!- dijo Rouge forcejeando con él. –Tú no eres un asesino- habló con seriedad.

-Debes de estar bromeando, por culpa ella yo tuve que...

-Es inofensiva... por ahora- dijo jadeando el erizo de plata.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la murciélaga al verlo agotado –Te miras exhausto.

-Sólo necesito descansar, pero estaré bien- dijo poniéndose de pie –Ahora debo de llevarla con Tails antes de que ella despierte- dijo viendo a su adversaria de tiempo atrás.

Silver sabía que ella no permanecería de esa manera por mucho más, sus poderes mentales eran algo increíble, sólo necesitó un ataque para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Aún recordaba muy bien el evento.

Pelearon por un par de minutos, él lanzaba un ataque y ella creaba otro para contrarrestarlo, era una gran psíquica, y por un momento se cuestionó si ella había sido la primera gran psíquica, por la cual él había heredado esos poderes en el futuro. Luchó tanto como pudo, pero ella parecía ser más rápida y en uno de sus últimos ataques ella sólo sonrió y pronunció una sola frase "Buenas noches, hasta el otro año…" No entendió bien al principio hasta que sintió ser su mente invadida por ella y miles de recuerdos, de conocimientos, de cosas que él pensaba que había olvidado, imágenes y sonidos bombardearon su mente; a pesar de ser algo que sin dunda podría dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera, no era suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente por "un año", pero luego una presión en su cerebro hizo que se mareara, y como si su mente fuese una computadora de alta tecnología, ésta fue invadida por un virus que hizo que sus habilidades se desactivaran, que el movimiento de sus manos y piernas por igual y al final incluso sus sentidos, lo último que supo es que caí en picada al suelo.

Ese estado fue algo critico, pero logró recuperarse bastante rápido, al menos para abrir los ojos y usar sus poderes, pero aún no podía volar correctamente y aún le costaba caminar, aún no estaba bien.

-La casa del zorro aún está muy lejos, y por como estás es más posible que ella despierte primero- habló Rouge.

-Ella tiene razón, será más rápido si yo me la llevó- habló con cierta malicia el equidna.

-No, yo lo haré- puntualizó la chica murciélago.

-Pero…- intentó hablar el equidna.

-Pero nada, no te dejare que la toques "_A pesar de lo mucho que desearía que la hicieras pagar…" _- Pensó con cierto resentimiento. –Nos veremos allá. Tú ayuda al erizo plateado- dijo por último, para luego tomar a aquella gata inconsciente y alzar el vuelo.

-Bien será mejor que partamos nosotros también- dijo el equidna mientras miraba como Rouge se perdía en la distancia.

-…Sí

0-0-0-0-0

Vio el amanecer llegar con su suave brisas y sus cálidos colores, pero éste llegaba si él. Amy desde la ventana seguía en espera de él, de que en algún punto retornara, pero la verdad no era esa, era que él no se asomaría por ahí. Entonces pensó por largo tiempo en dónde podría encontrarlo, en donde podría hablarle, o al menos intentar hacer que la escuchara, y entonces, una idea vino a su mente a la velocidad de un relámpago. La casa de Tails, ahí debería de estar, si regresaba a algún lado sería ahí. Ahí lo buscaría.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia la casa del zorrito. Mientras corría hacia aquel lugar aún pensaba en la relación que ella tenía con él, y en la que había creado con Silver y entonces… se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que aunque lo encontrara allá, no sabía que le diría. Vio hacia el cielo y pensó en ambos, debía de escoger a uno de ellos, pero la pregunta es sí ella sabía a quién escogería. Amy cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el viento rozar su piel, y pensó qué era lo que sentía por el erizo azul ¿era amor o todos esos años sólo había sido una obsesión conseguir su amor?, ¿realmente quería estar con él o sentía que debía estar con él porque esa había sido su meta durante tanto tiempo? Y entonces lo supo… supo la respuesta que estaba buscando. En ese momento dejó de correr y únicamente vio hacia el horizonte. Su corazón había hablado. Ya sabía qué hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Crees que estén bien Tails? – preguntó la conejita.

El zorrito vio hacia la ventana, con una mirada triste. No sabía que responder, no sabía que decirle, hasta que escuchó cómo su puerta se abría estrepitosamente y vio a alguien que hizo que un trago amargo pasara por su garganta. Era la gata de ojos rosas, la hermana de Kaira, Syndel. "¡Tails!" gritó asustada la conejita ocultándose dentrás de él. Tails instintivamente puso una mano enfrente de Cream en un intento de protegerla, el cual no duró mucho cuando vio quien venía detrás o mejor dicho quien sostenía a la felina.

-¿Rouge?- dijo casi incrédulo. Tails llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber de ella, desde que había salido por su cuenta a buscar a Knuckles.

-Deja de verme como si fuera un fantasma y ¡ayúdame!

Tails corrío hacia donde se encontraba ella y sujetó a la felina inconsciente de los pies para así poderla llevar al sillón y dejarla recostada en éste. Tails miraba a la felina algo sorprendido, era increíble lo inofensiva que se miraba al momento de dormir, como un indefenso gatito que espera el momento oportuno para sacar sus garras.

-Rouge... ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó viendo a la felina fijamente.

-Yo nada, fue el erizo plateado, él no sé que fue lo que le hizo.

-¿Silver? ¿Y dónde está ahora?- preguntó viendo a todas direcciones.

-Viene con Knuckles, no ha de tardar en venir.

- ¡¿Knuckles?, ¡¿Encontraste a Knuckles?- preguntó exaltado.

-Es una larga historia, y por el momento me interesa más asegurarme que ella no vaya a despertar. ¿Alguna brillante idea?

-Mmm...

* * *

**Bien, este ha sido el final de este capítulo y el siguiente mis queridos lectores será el último. Después de tanto tiempo por fin el final de Inside the Darkness. Gracias por su espera y paciencia conmigo! Bien, en el siguiente capítulo decisiones importantes deberán de ser tomadas, decisiones que cambiarán la vida de muchos. Hasta entonces!**


	19. Una Frase Incompleta

**¡Por fin he logrado actualizar! Gracias a todos por su espera y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí. Sin más que decir, a la fic…**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Una frase incompleta

Despertó abriendo los ojos con lentitud, aún se sentía exhausta y su cuerpo sin duda dolía como nunca le había dolido, pero se sentía mejor. La luz blanca la encegueció, provocando que cerrara sus ojos rápidamente y moviera levemente su cabeza para huir de ella, luego escuchó su nombre de una voz familiar y así con gran pesadez entre abrió los ojos y vio una silueta borrosa.

-¿Shadow?- musitó en un suspiro.

-¿Kaira?- repitió aquella silueta envuelta en sombras negras - ¿Kaira, estás bien?

Abrió un poco más los ojos para quitar aquel manto de oscuridad y pronto logró ver un color azul, y unos ojos verdes la vieron con intensidad. No era Shadow, era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Sonic the Hedhehog.

-¿Sonic?- dijo con serenidad para luego notar las paredes blancas a su alrededor y aquel olor inconfundible de medicina. –De pronto me siento como en casa…- bromeó levemente con una sonrisa, recordando aquellos días en los cuales ella pasaba encerrada en aquel instituto de seguridad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él sin poder sonreír por el comentario.

-… ¿Alguna ves te atropello un camión?- respondió ella aún con una sonrisa

-Ok, pregunta tonta, entiendo- dijo tomando una silla y sentándose a la par de ella –Al menos tú estás bien- habló con un suspiro de tranquilidad al final.

Aquella sonrisa esbozada en su labios poco a poco se desvaneció; los recuerdos del porqué ella estaba ahí vinieron a su mente acechándola como la muerte misma. Se levantó de golpe y gritó el nombre de aquel erizo que amaba sin medida.

-¡¿SHADOW?- dijo viendo a todos lados -¡¿Dónde está Shadow?- gritó nuevamente viendo al erizo con consternación.

Sonic se hizo para atrás al ver la reacción tan abrupta de la felina provocando que se tambaleara levemente de su silla -¡Tranquila!- dijo retomando su posición. –Se encuentra aquí, ya los doctores lo están ayudando- dijo con serenidad en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Pero está bien?- pregunto con preocupación ya más serena.

-…Eso creo…- musitó levemente en el viento.

Los ojos de la felina se contrajeron al instante. Sabía que si había a alguien a quien culpar por lo que le había sucedido a él y a sus amigos era a ella. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras el sentimiento de culpa la envolvía en sus brazos y la volvía su esclava sin posibilidad de libertad.

-Esto es mi culpa…- habló intentando contener aquella expresión de tristeza inminente -Amy, Shadow…- dijo con leves sollozos sólo para levantar la mirada y ver el brazo herido del erizo azul –Tú…

Alarmado al ver la situación casi imposible de contener se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre la de ella en un vano intento de consolarla.

-Hey, esto no es nada- sonrió típicamente –Eggman me ha hecho cosas peores y nunca lo viste llorando ¿o sí? -La broma del erizo no fue bien recibida por la felina quien siguió en aquel silencio que era interrumpido momentáneamente por sus sollozos. Sonic se mostró serio nuevamente y apretó su mano fuertemente, provocando que ella lo viera con aquellos ojos llorosos. –Tú no hiciste nada, fue la otra Kaira, no es tú culpa que Syndel…

- ...Syndel- repitió ella dejado aquellos lamentos a un lado.

-Sí, Syndel, ella fue quien…

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?

0-0-0-0-0

El erizo plateado llegó con ayuda a la casa de aquel zorro, quien parecía estar muy ocupado para notar la presencia de alguno de ellos.

En el momento que entraron la conejita se había abalanzado sobre el equidna y el zorro no dudo en acercarse muy entusiasmado expresando su felicidad por verlo de nuevo; poco después de aquella calurosa bienvenida la conejita corrió rápidamente para poder encontrar algo para ayudarlo a él, pero él no deseaba ayuda, no de ella, quería ver a Amy. Dio un suspiro pesado y cerró sus ojos pensando en donde estaría ella ahora, qué estaría haciendo o pensando por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Silver sabía perfectamente que el erizo azul la había escuchado en aquel momento, ya que sin duda cada vez que Sonic lo miraba, en sus ojos podía denotar una mirada de rencor y dolor. Entre abrió sus ojos y vio nuevamente a la felina de asombrosos poderes psíquicos, posiblemente la primera gran psíquica.

Syndel aún se encontraba con aquellos ojos cerrados, la sobrecarga de energía en su cerebro había funcionado para que no despertara. Necesitaba recuperar grandes cantidades de energía antes de siquiera poder abrir los ojos, aunque cualquiera podía admitir que ella se miraba muy apacible y tranquila cuando dormida estaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella Tails?- habló el equidna no de muy buen humor -¿Esperar a que despierte e intente matarnos a todos nuevamente?

-No- respondió un poco irritado por aquel comentario –Tengo una idea sobre cómo hacer que no despierte.

-A menos que la induzcas a una especie de coma, dudo mucho que en este tiempo logren contenerla- habló Silver, que por el momento se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones, mientras Cream atendía sus heridas.

-No en nuestro tiempo, pero en él tuyo eso es posible ¿verdad?

Silver dirigió su mirada al zorrito que lo miraba con ojos de esperanza. –Sí… por supuesto, no es que hayan muchos psíquicos, pero podemos manejar a los que se salen de control- respondió al fin.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Tails regresando a su escritorio de trabajo.

-¡Espera un momento!- exclamó Silver poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad – ¿Cómo esperas mantenerla dormida por tanto tiempo?

-¿Tanto tiempo?- repitió él sin entender.

-Es decir, en lo que logras arreglar esa máquina tuya para que yo regrese a mi época y…

-Ya está lista- interrumpió regresando su mirada a su escritorio nuevamente.

-… ¿Qué?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Tal vez no sea capaz de regresar a Cosmo, pero sin duda puedo regresarte a ti. La termine hace poco y ahora podremos devolverte a tu tiempo, y cuando hagamos eso, ella irá contigo.

-Pero Tails, ¿Qué pasa si ella despierta?- preguntó Cream.

-Eso no pasara, pues con esto nos aseguraremos que no hayan problemas para Silver cuando regrese- De aquel escritorio sacó un aparato delgado con forma de "C" – Se lo pondremos…- dijo Tails acercándose a ella colocando aquel aparato justo alrededor de su cabeza por debajo de sus orejas –…Lo encendemos y ¡listo!- dijo mientras aquel dispositivo encendía una luz azul titilante.

-¿Qué hace eso exactamente?- preguntó Rouge.

-Esto la dejaré dormida mientras lo tenga puesto, es cómo si la pusiéramos en un estado de trance profundo. –Explicó Tails –Ahora sólo terminare de darle los toques finales y te regresaremos podremos regresar hoy mismo.

Silver no pudo evitar sentarse nuevamente y que una tristeza extraña lo invadiera; parte de él no quería irse, no sin al menos despedirse de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, aún pensando si su decisión sería la correcta, si él pensaría lo mismo; pero sin importar cual fuera su respuesta sabía lo que su corazón le decía. Abrió aquella puerta y con cierto temor entró al lugar, todos voltearon a verla cuando con un pasó tímido se adentró a aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Tomó aire y con la cabeza erguida y con un poco de temor caminó hacia los adentros.

-Per-perdón…- tartamudeo por los nervios –Estoy buscando la habitación de Kaira the Cat…

-Habitación 306, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha.

-Gracias- dijo levemente. –Perdone, ¿pero no sabe si ella está con alguien en este momento?

-Mmmm…- exclamó la recepcionista verificando una lista de visitantes sobre su escritorio. –Me parece que sí, un tal Sonic The Hedgehog ha estado con ella desde que despertó.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- habló con una gran sonrisa.

Caminó hacia aquel lugar tal y cómo se lo había indicado aquella persona y después de caminar por un par de minutos encontró aquella puerta cerrada y adentro de la misma escuchaba una conversación entre aquella felina y lo que sabía era su gran amor, su único amor.

-No te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control- hablaba el erizo en un intento de calmarla.

-Sí, pero… ¿uh?, ¿Amy?- cuestionó la gata al ver a la eriza rosa entrar con sigilo a la habitación.

-…Hola- habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonic volteó su cabeza al escuchar el nombre de aquella eriza ser pronunciado. Con todo lo sucedido ya lo había olvidado casi por completo. Se levantó de aquella silla con una expresión seria y caminó a la par de ella sin expresión alguna.

-Esperare afuera- habló cortante –Regresare después Kaira.

-¡Espera, Sonic!- exclamó Amy, tomando su brazo en un intento de detenerlo.

-¡No!- se soltó con brusquedad – Debo irme- dijo sin más dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar.

Salió de la habitación y Amy no dudo en seguirlo. Kaira vio aquella escena entre ambos y notó rápidamente que tenían problemas, y serios. La duda se quedó cómo su único compañero en aquella habitación.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Espera por favor!- dijo corriendo detrás de él.

-Porque no mejor regresas con Tails y vas a ver cómo está Silver- dijo con una marcha veloz –Escuche que no está bien de la pelea, seguramente necesitará de tus cuidados.

-¡Silver no me importa!- gritó para luego saltar y abrazarlo por detrás –…Sólo tú

-Cuando a alguien le importa otra persona, no lo lastima…

Amy soltó al erizo azul corrió velozmente delante de él para verlo frente a frente. -¡¿Eso no fue lo que tú me hacías a mí cada vez que te pedía un poco de cariño?- habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No compares una situación con otra!, ¡Tú no eras mi novia!

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó derramando un par lágrimas -¿Qué tal cuando te pedía cariño y lo único que hacías era estar con ella?, ¿Crees qué eso no me lastimaba?

-¡Era diferente, yo nunca te engañe con Kaira!

-¡Lo sé y lo siento!- gritó para luego caer al suelo de rodillas - …Entendí que la única razón por la que estaba con él era porque me recordaba a ti…- dijo con su mirada en el suelo –Sé que no es una excusa, pero quiero que sepas, no, necesito que sepas, que al que amo es a ti…

-…Crees que eso solucionara todo, ¿una disculpa y ya?

-No, no lo creo- dijo poniéndose de pie –No espero que me perdones, y entenderé si no deseas volverme a ver, pero necesitaba que supieras eso, que te elijó a ti… aunque tú no a mí.

-Lo lamento Amy…- dijo volteando su rostro intentando ocultar aquella expresión de dolor.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y con un trago amargo esbozó una sonrisa fingida, sabiendo que era el final para ambos -…No te disculpes, yo entiendo.

Y sin previó avisó se acercó a él y con una mano acarició su rostro provocando que él la viera, él no se opuso. Sin ninguna previa advertencia se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, un beso rápido, un beso inesperado. Sonic no pudo reaccionar, no lo vio venir. Así cómo llegó así se fue y con una lágrima fugitiva ella asintió levemente y dio media vuelta para caminar fuera de aquel hospital.

-¡No, espera, Amy!- gritó sin pensar, provocando que ella se detuviera –Yo…

-… ¿Sí?- cuestionó regresando lentamente a donde él se encontraba parado aún sin palabras en su boca -¿Qué sucede?

-Esto…- intentó decir. –Yo…

Amy se acercó a él nuevamente, provocando que él retrocediera un paso. Con unos ojos de tristeza logró tomar una de sus manos y lo vio nuevamente. –Yo te amo…- pronunció ella con una leve sonrisa. –Lamento haberte lastimado… no quería, yo no quería que todo esto pasara… intente detenerlo pero…- dijo con aquella expresión triste nuevamente –Pero me sentía tan sola… yo sólo quería…

Sintió como él la jalaba hacia él y la abrazaba con fuerza, ocultando su rostro de ella. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, no era común en él ese tipo de muestras de cariño. Por un momento el silencio reinó entre ellos, se quedaron inmóviles únicamente sintiendo la presencia del otro, su palpitar. "Yo lo siento" escuchó decir al erizo azul. Amy contrajo sus pupilas al escuchar eso, sin entender por qué es que él se disculpaba, si todo era culpa de ella. No respondió nada, pensando que era una disculpa de despedida, como muchas que le había dado antes. Cerró sus ojos y de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se derramaron.

-…Lamento haberte dejado sola- completó él.

-¿Qué?- musitó sorprendida.

-Sé que no te prestaba la atención suficiente, nunca pensé que todo resultaría así por esto, por Kaira- habló sin soltarla en ningún momento –Pero todo ha terminado y te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar- dijo soltándola al fin para verla a aquellos ojos húmedos -¿Me darías otra oportunidad?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él botándolo al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Repetía mil veces que lo sentía y que ella era la que debería de pedirle otra oportunidad, él intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella no podía dejar de llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad.

En la distancia ella miraba aquella escena que sin duda le había tocado el corazón, pero nadie mejor que Kaira sabía que eso no había terminado. De nuevo la culpa se apoderaba de ella, de las vidas que pudo o incluso destruyó en los últimos meses.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que ella había salido de aquel hospital. Esa noche le darían una fiesta de despedida al erizo plateado. Por fin regresaría a casa, o eso le habían dicho. Pensó en lo que habían vivido juntos, y supo que a pesar de sus muchas peleas lo extrañaría, al final de cuentas él la había salvado. Kaira vio hacia el cielo, un cielo rojizo que anunciaba el final de ese día. "Seguramente ya ha salido" se dijo a sí misma. Ese día aquel erizo negro saldría por fin; se había curado bastante rápido, ella únicamente pudo verlo una vez, estaba dormido aun cuando lo vio, pero la verdad era que no podía darle la cara después de lo que había pasado por culpa de ella. Sonic iría por él, sabía que él se molestaría por eso, y ese pensamiento provocó que riera levemente. "Vendrá hoy" dijo al viento de aquella tarde.

En la noche todos bailaban y reían festejando que todo hubiera terminado, para así darle la despedida al erizo plateado, quien no estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquello, pero accedió sabiendo que Amy iría. Deseaba verla. Aún se sentía un poco triste, pues aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho hace dos días atrás. "_Lo siento, pero lo elijo a él… perdóname" _recordó con cierta tristeza. Sabía que eso pasaría, al final de cuentas él no pertenecía a esa época. Silver sonrió levemente y vio a aquella pareja que estaba hablando muy amenamente en un rincón de aquella sala. "Espero que seas feliz" dijo sin más para luego sentir como alguien tomaba su mano y lo sacaba a la pista de baile, era aquella murciélaga escasamente vestida.

-Animo chico, es tu fiesta mínimo baila.

-Bien, eso de bailar no es lo mío- respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No serás peor que ese cabeza de nudillo, ¡vamos!

Y la noche prosiguió de esa manera. Todos celebrando, de vez en cuando discutiendo, pero celebrando de la compañía de los demás, todos menos cierta felina que se mantenía fuera viendo las estrellas con la única compañía de la luna.

-Pensé que estarías adentro celebrando. Después de todos son tus amigos ¿no?- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Reconoció esa voz al acto y volteó a verlo al instante. Era aquel erizo negro con aquellos ojos de pocos amigos. Ella le sonrió con ternura, estaba tan contenta de verlo otra vez –Shadow…- musitó.

-No pensé que al primero que vería al despertar sería a aquel molesto erizo azul- se quejó –Y mucho menos que él estaría ahí hoy cuando saliera por fin de ese hospital.

-Lo sé- respondió un poco apenada aún con aquella sonrisa –Lo siento, yo quería ir pero…- dijo con una expresión triste -No sabía cómo poder sostenerte la mirada después de todo lo que hice.

No respondió ante lo que ella le dijo, y todo se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Él se acercó a ella, quien aún tenía la mirada baja y la vio a los ojos, ojos que aún expresaban tristeza. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por fin miraba aquellos ojos color ámbar. La tomó por la cintura y le robó un beso, gesto que la hizo sonrojar con intensidad, pero le correspondió inmediatamente. Ambos se quedaron inmersos en ese momento bajo la luz de la luna, por fin juntos. Se separó de ella con lentitud, viendo aquellos ojos color miel brillar en la oscuridad, y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acaba de pasar. "Hay algo que necesito decirte…" habló el erizo en voz baja "Yo te…" pero calló al sentir cómo ella le tapa los labios con su dedo índice y lo miraba con gran ternura.

-Mañana… ven mañana y terminaras esa frase ¿Sí?- habló con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero…

-Mañana- terminó ella, para luego regresar a la casa de Tails.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio de nuevo aquel portal por el cual él había llegado a ese tiempo. Estaba reconstruido por completo. El zorrito responsable de que él estuviera ahí fue a lo que asumió eran los controles de aquel portal y encendió la máquina, viendo a través del mismo una luz brillante blanca. "Está programado para ir a 200 años en el futuro y a las mismas coordenadas del lugar de donde viniste" le explicó el zorrito. Silver asintió con la cabeza y con aquella felina de ojos rosas aún durmiendo en sus brazos volteó su cabeza para ver a aquellas criaturas que había conocido en ese tiempo. Todos estaban ahí con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, a excepción del erizo azul que parecía complacido por verlo partir. Dirigió una última mirada a Amy quien le regaló una última sonrisa, y con un leve movimiento de aquellos labios que alguna vez él probó logró alcanzar a leer un "adiós". Silver asintió con la cabeza y les sonrió una última vez para caminar hacia aquel portal con aquella gata en manos.

-Prometo que estará bien- dijo viendo a Kaira, quien se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, pero le regresó una sonrisa –Gracias por todo. Hasta luego- dijo por último el erizo plateado para ingresar al portal y se absorbido por éste.

-…Adiós, hermana- musitó la gata de ojos miel para sí misma, viendo a su último familiar vivo marcharse de su vida para siempre.

Una gran luz blanca se desprendió en el momento en que el erizo plateado atravesó al portal segándolos a todos. Tails vio cómo Silver pasaba el portal antes de tener que cerrar los ojos por le destello, y sólo rogaba porque todo saliera bien y sus cálculos fueran correctos.

-… _Tails…_- escuchó decir, provocando que abriera levemente los ojos para no ser cegado por aquella luz.

-¿Quién...

-_Bien hecho…_

Ahí la vio, por un pequeño instante, era ella, era su Cosmo. Con aquellas rosas en su cabeza y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. –Cosmo…- susurró con asombro.

Así como llegó la luz ésta se desvaneció. El joven zorro sonrió con gran satisfacción.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente todos retomaron su vida normal.

Shadow caminaba con tranquilidad viendo el paisaje de esa mañana, por primera vez todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, aunque aún había algo que lo inquietaba "_Mañana_" No entendía porque era la necedad de ella de que él le hablara ese día, o mejor dicho, por qué quería que terminara aquella frase el día de hoy; no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su camino. Empezó a divisar la casa de la eriza rosa, en donde Kaira vivía y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se empezó a desvanecerse al ver a Amy llorando con Sonic, parecía muy preocupada. Corrió hacia ellos y vio a la eriza rosa a los ojos, quien al verlo parecieron derramar aún más lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está ella, está bien?- preguntó en el acto.

-Se fue…- terminó ella.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó él.

-Creo que se fue muy temprano el día de hoy… me escribió una pequeña nota y la dejó a la par de mi cama. Me dijo que esto era lo mejor…- intentó decir con un nudo en la garganta. –Y dejó esto para ti- habló al final, para darle una pequeña carta.

Shadow la tomó y con cierta lentitud abrió aquella carta. La tomó en sus manos y leyó su contenido.

_Lamento tener que irme, pero sé bien que es lo mejor. Es hora que yo encuentre mi propio camino y tú encuentres el tuyo. Si la vida así lo quiere nos volveremos a ver algún día, pero por hoy necesitó irme y encontrarme a mí misma._

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ahora ya estoy lejos de aquí, lamento no haberte podido escuchar ayer, pero sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el valor para irme. Será lo mejor. Siempre te amare… _

_Kaira._

Estrujó aquella carta con cierta rabia y dolor, pero luego suavizó su agarre y la vio una vez más. Sería ahora lo único que tendría de ella, de ahora en adelante.

***:.0.:.0.:.&.:.0.:.0.:***

Los años pasaron y pronto la vida de todos se armó nuevamente. Se acostumbraron con el tiempo a vivir sin aquel erizo plateado y sin ella. Todo había cambiado, pero se notaba que la relación entre Sonic y Amy se había fortalecido desde aquel incidente. El equidna rojo y Rouge seguían juntos, discutiendo constantemente, como era de costumbre en su relación; por otro lado Tails se miraba mejor que antes, con su casa llena de plantas por todos lados, él asumía que era por el recuerdo de aquella chica que había intentado traer tiempo atrás; y sin duda aquella conejita tierna e inocente ya había crecido, toda una adolescente. Él seguía siendo él, siempre distante y pensativo, siempre viendo al cielo. En la noche miraba aquellas estrellas que adornaban aquel cielo bellamente pintado de tonos oscuros, pensando que seguramente ella lo vería también, y que por un momento sus miradas se cruzarían en la distancia; eso lo hacía sonreír.

La navidad llegó a la villa, y todos compraban regalos y cosas de última hora. La nieve caí con suavidad en las calles, cubriendo las laderas, los árboles y las montañas con un bello manto blanco. Borrando todo a su paso. Shadow caminaba por la villa, viendo vitrinas y diferentes cosas; necesitaba comprar un pastel para la reunión de aquella noche, provocando que frunciera el ceño de tan sólo pensarlo. Cada año iba a aquella reunión de Sonic y los demás para esa fecha, por alguna razón no podía decir que no y descansar en su apartamento como le gustaría. Entonces aquella expresión molesta se relajó y recordó por qué lo hacía, por ella. Se sentía cerca de ella cuando estaba con ellos. Se vio en el reflejo de aquella vitrina cerca de él y sonrió levemente.

-Hey Shadow, ¿Listo para la fiesta?- escuchó decir tras de él, viendo al erizo azul reflejado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No tienes cosas que comprar?, Como una identidad por ejemplo- sonrió ante el comentario.

-Muy gracioso- habló con una expresión de molestia el erizo azul –No llegues tarde, la última navidad te estuvimos esperando casi dos horas para poder abrir los regalos- reclamó.

-Ahí estaré- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Sonic le dio una sonrisa y caminó fuera de aquel lugar, para volverlo a dejar solo. Shadow dio un leve suspiro y de nuevo fijo su vista sobre el reflejo de aquel vidrio, viendo a la gente pasar con aquellas bolsas muy sonrientes, y una pequeña escena le llamó la atención. Un niño pequeño llorando porque un pequeño avión de juguete se había rotó, o eso pensó él al ver al pequeño con un pedazo de aquel avión en cada mano. "No te preocupes, todo está bien ¿ves?" Escuchó decir, y al fijar su vista en el reflejo de quien le brindaba auxilió al pequeño vio a alguien familiar. Se volteó al instante y vio a una gata un poco mayor. Un pequeño suéter blanco, una falda de paletones roja y un largo pelo ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros le hablaba al pequeño con dulzura, pero sin duda aquellos ojos eran lo que más le llamarón la atención, unos ojos color dorado que brillaban mientras sonreía cálidamente. La vio arreglar aquel juguete y sonreírle al niño que corría alejándose. Se quedó inmóvil, viéndola incrédulo y ella pareció sentir su mirada y verlo por igual, al hacerlo ella se quedó tan sorprendida con él. "… ¿Kaira?" dijo por lo bajo, sin creerlo. Dio un paso adelante para ir hasta ella, pero un vehículo lo hizo retroceder y quedarse en su lado de la acera "¡Kaira!" le gritó, provocando en ella un escalofrío. Sin importarle nada corrió hacia allá pero paró al ver como un bus paraba rápidamente enfrente de aquella felina en donde estaba la parada de autobuses, para luego continuar. Una nube de humo negro lo cegó momentáneamente, y con la mano despejó aquella nube formada por el andar de aquel vehículo. Se acercó a la acera y al llegar, ella no estaba más.

Ella se escondió en un pequeño callejón al ver que aquel bus urbano para frente a ella. Era él, era Shadow. Dio un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre aquella pared de ladrillos. Nunca pensó en encontrarlo en su pequeña parada en ese lugar. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su partida, y sin duda alguna no estaba lista para regresar. Aún pensaba porque había elegido aquel camino, por qué no había tomado una desviación "… Era más corto" se dijo a sí misma, en un vano intento de convencerse. Pero algo le decía que mentía, posiblemente quería encontrarlo a él, verlo nuevamente y buscar una razón para no irse jamás. "No importa ya, será mejor irme" se dijo con pequeño suspiro de tristeza. Se dio media vuelta para caminar por aquel callejón y seguir con su camino cuando vio unos ojos carmesí viéndola con intensidad. Kaira se asustó un poco al verlo ahí salir de la nada.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Sha-Shadow…- dijo con duda en su voz. –Yo…

-Ya está anocheciendo- dijo el viendo al cielo que empezaba a sacar las estrellas de esa noche –Deberías de quedarte, después de todo es navidad.

-Bueno… Yo, no, no puedo- dijo cabizbaja –Ya es tarde, yo debo de…- pero el sentir como él la tomaba del brazo para acercarla a su pecho y así abrazarla la hizo callar.

-Te he estado esperando…- le susurró al oído, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Yo…

Un beso fue arrebatado de ella, obligándola a callar. La felina de ojos miel no se opuso, y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel momento, para saborear el néctar prohibido de sus labios, de aquellos labios que juró que no volvería a besar. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, haciendo que pequeños destellos de luz cayeran en la atmósfera para sólo congelarse y romperse como pequeños cristales al tocar el suelo. Él se separó de ella al quedarse sin aire, y con una pequeña sonrisa habló nuevamente; habiendo algo que había esperado mucho ya para poder decirlo.

-Te amo…

Después de tanto tiempo de deambular sin rumbo, parecía que por fin había logrado encontrar el lugar al cual pertenecía. El lugar donde todo había comenzado; con él a su lado, para poder olvidar su pasado y continuar de nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Bien, después de tantos años (Esta ha sido la historia más larga que he tenido el placer de subir) se ha terminado. Gracias a todos los que a pesar de este tiempo han seguido leyendo esta historia, por ustedes la continúe. Además ¿No odian cuando una historia se queda incompleta? Me jure como escritora que la terminaría, y así lo hice. Gracias por todo y espero leerlos en alguna otra historia. ¡Kat Fuera!**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
